The Solution
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke's one wish has been to restore his clan, a dream made impossible by the unnerving fact he's gay. However Madara offers a solution that helps not only the youngest Uchiha, but the older as well. SasuNaru Yaoi. Mpreg and non-consensual moments
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my newest fic/ baby. I'm a little worried about how it will turn out since it is my first attempt at Mpreg by myself, after all. But you guys voted for it and I know if it sucks beyond all reasoning, you'll let me know. So Enjoy! Regular PV-**

Sasuke sat in silence. It was calm, serene, but at the same time, hauntingly still. Stagnate, was a good word to describe it. But even in this still, unwavering pause he could hear almost everything. The near silence of well trained shinobi footfalls mixed with the slight, yet every present flicker of the candles as a small breeze passed through the cracked window by his recovery bed. Even when the occasion struck, the harsh yet hushed whispers of a far away argument that came from the room next to his. He could make out Madara's voice but the other one sounded familiar, he couldn't put a name to it though.

Madara never let him leave this small and closed in space. Not even to stretch his legs, which he supposed were starting to atrophy from the lack of exercise his muscles were receiving now a days. Everything was brought to him. Food, clothes, water, anything he needed or requested. It was brought to him within the next few minutes. He hated being waited on; it brought back the unnerving fact he himself was helpless at the moment. His eyes were still recovering from the transplant. But he could feel it, the power. It shot through his veins every time his heart decided to beat. He could feel Itachi's blood mingling into his own, bringing a metamorphosis into his being.

He smirked lightly to himself but it dropped when heard the light creaking coming from the other side of his door; his limbs may have been atrophying but his sense were sharper than ever. The faint fluctuations in chakra were easily sensed as well as any change in temperature. He tensed when he heard the door open, the hinges squealing with age. Sasuke sniffed soundlessly. He was beginning to identify people by their smells; a simple task. Kisame, on the off chance he visited, almost like he was paying his respects to the late Uchiha Itachi; smelled like the ocean. The strong smell of brine, and salt wafted from like a fresh breeze off of the water. Sasuke noted that he hadn't seen, or more like smelled him in a while; it most likely meant he had died, just like most of the other Akatsuki members. Zetsu, who definitely visited him the most; smelled like dirt; arid and rough in his nose. Madara, well he had an odd scent. He smelled like the chemical compound you put in a smoke bomb, but at the same time he had a sweet cherry tobacco aroma that seemed to linger on his clothes. And that was exactly the scent Sasuke got as the rush of air from the door assaulted his nostrils.

" Madara." He said acknowledging his fellow kinsman. He heard the creaking of the floor as Madara stepped forward, not bothering to hide his footfalls any longer. It was pointless.

" Good evening Sasuke." He said sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

" It's evening?" He asked, in a seemingly unfazed tone that he had acquired far too long ago to remember. " I have lost track of time since I cannot see it."

" Such a depressing thought." He mused ruffling his hair much like Itachi used to when they were younger. He didn't appreciate it. If he had known of Itachi's sacrifice, none of this would have happened. He would have ran away with him and lived in a secret peace, detesting Kohona for what they had done and cursing his own weakness for not knowing what his clan was plotting all along. " Don't fret my child, your purpose here will be realized before you know it." He said. " Soon, very soon, you will capture the Hachibi and the Kyuubi Jinchurriki. And then with the power I will receive we will burn Kohona to the ground!"

" Hn."

" What's wrong Sasuke? I'm surprised you're not chomping at the bit to use those eyes." Madara said. " Come, tell me what is troubling you."

Sasuke sighed. " All this time I had been planning my life." He began turning his head towards the window. His eyes narrowed, knowing he couldn't really see out of it. " I'd planned my entire life around what I would do after I killed Itachi and now, all of those plans are shot. And it is not because of the truth I learned." Madara raised an eyebrow at his younger kinsman. " I've been doing a good amount of thinking lately, about every single relationship I've ever had, whether it be a friendship or something more, which was rare. I realized something, I'll never be able to restore our clan."

" Oh really? And why is that?"

" I'm gay."

Sasuke's twitched a little with annoyance when the room filled with Madara's laughter. He turned his head towards the man, scowling at him. " That's not funny." Sasuke said in the utmost seriousness.

" I'm not laughing because you're gay, I'm laughing because you didn't know. How could you not? I knew the moment I first saw you." He said with an offhanded tone. " And believe me when I say that many Uchihas had that problem. A lot of the members of our clan fell in love with their rivals, and usually they were the same gender."

" You're getting at something, just spit it out."

" I know you're in love with Naruto." It was Sasuke's turn to laugh. And he laughed until his sides were burning and tears were bursting from his eyes, soaking his bandages. He was struggling for breath and Madara frowned. " Yet another thing you haven't realized." He said. " Allow me to approach this as rationally as possible."

" Fine." Sasuke said with a very satisfied smirk on his face. " I may be gay, but I'm not gay for that dobe."

" Ah, my first point. Pet names, you both have pet names for each other, much like lovers do. They may be a little harsh, but when a lover is given a pet name it is usually embarrassing." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke could hear the shift. " My next point is that you've failed to kill him on more than one occasion. " Sasuke was about to open his mouth when Madara completely cut him off. " And don't give me that, ' I-planned-to-do-it-and-someone-got-in-the-way' bullshit. You could have killed Naruto at the Valley of the End, you could have killed him when you were trying to find Itachi, you could have killed him when you were with Orochimaru, hell, you could have killed him after your fight with Danzo if you really wanted."

" Hn. This proves nothing."

" I'm not finished." He said. " You hesitate with him, over think the situation, reveal what you are really thinking to him. He is your weakness and your strength, that one person you hate just as much as you treasure. At first it was your brother but when you learned the truth about him, you couldn't hate him anymore. Naruto is that one person you can always compete with, the one who's powers will always fit perfectly with yours." Madara smirked a little seeing Sasuke's features change as he thought about the evidence presented to him. " And you can tell that he loves you too. When all the woman in your village gave up, he didn't. He's let you in closer to him than anyone else. He's already given you everything but in his stupidity labels it as being your 'brother' but in truth he's fallen madly in love with you."

" Let's go into a hypothetical situation for a moment." Sasuke suggested. " Even if I was in love with the dobe, and he was in love with me how would we have children? Neither of us is a woman."

" Ah but that brings me back to my original point before you decided to get me on a tangent about your love life." He said. " The Uchiha clan hid their most powerful jutsu under a mat in the old shrine. It was the one farthest from the door under the alter in the room. It contains a jutsu the clan created when the numbers of members were dwindling into the single digits. All of them had partners of the same gender, unable to keep the Uchiha going for they couldn't have children. They all thought it was going to be the end until one of them developed a jutsu that can only be used by someone with the Sharingan. It changes around the sex organs, giving a man a completely working vagina and a woman a completely working penis. And even when their partner didn't want to be a part of it, they developed an aphrodisiac jutsu that is coupled with the gender swap, they can't say no and they become pregnant."

" They thought of everything." Sasuke mused.

" More like I've thought of everything." Madara whispered.

" What?"

" I didn't say anything." Madara said a hint of haughtiness in his tone. " Anyway, if you were to impregnate Naruto, you would be able to restore the clan and I'll be able to extract the Kyuubi from him without killing him." Sasuke nodded his head. " And a plus would be the fact your child with Naruto would be the most power child in the world. They would probably naturally develop the Rinnegan and the Sharingan due to your DNA."

Sasuke smirked a little at that thought. His child would be all powerful then, much more powerful than himself or Naruto or Madara for that matter. He turned his head towards the man.

" All right, I'll do it." He said. " But how will we get that jutsu if Kohona was destroyed by Pein?"

" Oh, let me handle the small details." Madara said. " I'll be back later."

Sasuke felt his bed shift as Madara got up. He walked to the door, making it squeal loudly as he opened it. Sasuke inwardly flinched at the screeching sound, it was amplified in his room. Madara smirked to himself as he walked down the hall and into the room where Kabuto was staying. He knocked a couple times and heard a 'come in'. He opened the door slowly and walked inside.

" Ah Madara, how strange that you've come to visit me." Kabuto said, his smirk blood chilling. Madara thought that he was beginning to look more and more like a snake as the days passed. Orochimaru's DNA was completely overwhelming his own, it would be only a matter of time before Kabuto became that damn snake bastard, and much more daring because of it. " What is it that you require of me?"

" Orochimaru's body transfer jutsu, how exactly does it work?"

" Why so curious Madara? Do you have plans to use it?" Kabuto said standing up, a devilish smirk on his face. " I thought we agreed that Sasuke's body was to be mine after we had won the war."

" And I will keep my promise, I'm curious for other reasons." Madara said folding his arms across his chest. " It is strange that you jump to that conclusion so quickly. If you don't trust me, I have no reason to trust you."

" I see." He said digging his hand around in a bag he had laying in the corner of his room. He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Madara. " That has all the details of the body transfer, it is an incomplete jutsu. Perhaps you can finished it before whatever your plotting comes to fruition." -

**TO KOHONA**

Zetsu appeared out of the ground, he walked slowly through the completely destroyed Uchiha compound. The villagers had obviously not bothered to rebuild it since there was no one living there in the first place and Sasuke wasn't going to come back, at least, any time soon. The plant man had already decided long ago that Sasuke was probably going to betray Madara. He betrayed Orochimaru, why not keep it going? Besides, Madara also helped in the massacre and was one of the main reasons the Uchihas were persecuted so severely in the first place. Sasuke would have to have the wool pulled over his head and locked in a dark room if he hadn't realized that.

He sighed. Sometimes he wondered if it had been better if he had been made without a brain that could see through the idiotic logic of humans. It would have been better to be made ignorant like his other and plentiful copies.

He walked into the shrine Madara mentioned, noting how intact it actually was. Strange how it had survived Pein's attack when nothing else seemed to. Zetsu rolled his eyes and walked to the alter, kicking it over. Underneath it was a lone mat. He lifted it up and there were at least a hundred or more scrolls. He blinked a few times, how the hell would he be able to figure out which two the were the correct ones? He mentally cursed and pulled out a sealing scroll. He opened it and stared to stack all of the scrolls onto the seal.

Once he finished he rolled the scroll back up and slipped it into his pocket. Zetsu tensed when he felt footsteps getting closer to the shrine. He pressed himself against the wall, thanking his lucky stars that other plant like had started to grow here as well. A gray haired man with a mask that covered half his face walked in and Zetsu instantly recognized him as the legendary copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

He walked to a mat on the floor and pulled it away, revealing the trap door that led to the Uchiha meeting place. His hands shook and he stood there. Kakashi looked up to the sky, letting out a sigh.

" Obito, how much did you know?" He said into the empty space around him and Zetsu phased through the back wall and into the ground. He wasn't sure why but his heart was racing due to that brief encounter. He was so sure that Kakashi had known he was there and had come to smoke him out. He was completely relieved that it wasn't the case.

" Where do you think you're going?" Zetsu paused and looked behind him. Well if it wasn't Kakashi. " I've been following you for awhile now."

" As I supposed." Zetsu countered as he pulled himself out of the ground. " I was surprised you could see my minute movements in the ground, but with the Sharingan I guess anything is possible."

" Why have you come?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. " You wouldn't come for Naruto by yourself and you wouldn't come to contact someone else in the village directly."

" Ah, well both reasons you've concluded are incorrect. But believe me when I say you'll find out soon enough." He said, sinking into the ground as quickly as possible. Kakashi lunged at him only to collide with the ground and skid across it a little before standing back up, frowning. Whatever that Akatsuki member wanted was a complete mystery.

" Kakashi!" An ANBU yelled as he landed on the ground next to him. " You have been requested by Tsunade. She has something important to discuss with you." Kakashi nodded his head as he went off into the trees. He would also have to inform the Hokage about this…

**Elsewhere...**

Zetsu sighed with relief as he approached the base. Madara was waiting at the front of it and the plant man handed him scroll. He nodded his approval.

" How did you find the right one?" He mused looking at his plant like man as he entered the base.

" I didn't. I just grabbed them all and put them in that sealing scroll. It was the best I could do on short notice and completely unspecific information."

" Good. It may be time to teach Sasuke some of the other important Uchiha techniques. Oh and speaking of which, go and keep him company, I believe Kabuto may try and make off with him before the war is over."

Zetsu nodded. " Yes Madara."

The Uchiha stood outside the base with a smirk on his face. Yes, everything was going according to plan. It may take a little longer than one would hope but if his dream could be realized, what's waiting a few more months?  
-

**Ugh, I know. Really short chapter, sorry about that but I didn't want to make too much go on in one chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think and such. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Naruto: They better, they did vote for it.  
Me: Eh. I don't doubt that they'll respond negatively to it. I didn't give it a bad start, and there's already a good plot being developed.  
Naruto: I suppose there is. Until Next time this is Hitoko-sama!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter and we'll see how much the plot develops this time. I really hope some of you figure out what Madara is really plotting for Sasuke and Naruto, and what he really wants to do with that body swapping jutsu…Regular PV-**

Naruto sighed as he laid down on the stone floor. The Hachibi, Killer Bee, shook his head at the blond. He rolled over on his stomach, still panting harshly. He had been training non-stop for the past three days and all he got out of it was more than his fair share of pain and an annoyingly happy Kyuubi. The demon would mock him every time he tried to make a giant Rasengan with the beast's chakra. Each time it would blow up in his face because he never seemed to mix enough of the black chakra with the white.

And not only that seemed to be wearing down on him. He hadn't seen Yamato in about a day, which he shouldn't be cornered with at all but he couldn't help it. Madara was running around out there doing God know what with God knows who. He didn't want Yamato to get hurt because of some stupid mission he was sent to do. Naruto sighed again as he heard faint laughing in the background of his mind. His eyes glazed over as he was transported deep into his own mind.

Water sloshed and rippled every time he took a step, sending out never ending waves. Naruto kept his eyes forward, finding it almost eerie when Kyuubi's prodigious cage didn't overwhelm him with its size. Instead he found himself walking to a chained down fox, his body much smaller now, practically skin, bones, and fur from when Naruto pulled out all of his chakra. The beast smirked at him as he approached. He was about as large as mountain lion, far larger than your average fox, but a miniature in comparison of what he once was.

Kyuubi chuckled lowly as Naruto stepped up next to him. The chains were still holding him down fully and he was glad for that, the more bonds on Kyuubi, the better. The fox craned its neck up to look Naruto in the eyes. Red met blue and a shiver was suppressed by the blond. He had fought this beast and dominated it, yet he was still afraid of the power those eyes held. Afraid he would succumb to it.

Both of their eyes widened when Naruto's actual body shook, causing his mind to fissure a bit. They both looked around, shrugging it off as Killer Bee trying to wake the blond. Kyuubi sighed lightly.

" You know Kyuubi, you could stop being a bitter asshole and lend me a hand." Naruto began, petting crimson fur. He got a growl in response and pulled his hand away, even though he knew Kyuubi wouldn't bite him. " Like it or not this is your body too and I know that you don't want to die, especially not at the hands of Madara."

" Oh? And what do you know about what I truly wish?" Kyuubi said in a deep, sullen voice. " It is bad enough that you were able to dominant me and steal my chakra but now you expect me to help you." He laughed a bit at the end. " I was so close, you know when you were fighting Pein. I almost had you but your damn Father got in the way, just like the last time I escaped. If only he hadn't sealed his chakra inside you, I would have been full once more and you would have just been along for the ride, stuck in my cage and not the other way around. I would have solved all your problems for you, killed Pein and everyone else trying to hurt you. You wouldn't have to carry on with your pathetic existence any longer and I would be your solution."

" Do you actually expect me to throw you a bit of sympathy?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow at the demon. " I shouldn't have trusted you from the start; all of what you told me was lies. And taking your chakra that time…It was a mistake…"

" Oh? And do you think you could have gotten that far on your own?" He asked, licking his lips. " Admit it kid, you need me just as much as I need you."

" Then why won't you help me now? Don't you want to defeat Madara and continue to live?" Naruto practically yelled, his anger was starting to bubble to the surface. " Why do you hate me so much that you are willing to throw your life away just to get under my skin?"

" Because." Kyuubi said with a shrug. He smirked afterwards and that's when Naruto's body shook again. He lost his balance and fell into the water by Kyuubi. Even the demon's bound body tilted slightly because of that shake. " Something is happening…"

" I noticed." Naruto said as he focused his mind. He opened his actual eyes, his body still unmoving. His eyes wandered around and it was almost like looking at a screen for Kyuubi and Naruto. He looked to the left, the Hachibi was down. He wasn't moving at all and Naruto felt the panic building up in his chest as Kyuubi started to growl and snap his jaws. He looked up and that's when he saw that all too familiar masked face. " MADARA!"

Naruto backed up and tried to hide behind Kyuubi as Madara used his Sharingan to infiltrate the blond's mind. He chuckled lowly as he approached the demon. Kyuubi snarled viciously and tried to lash out at the Uchiha only to receive a smack to the nose. He yelped and shook his head, trying to relief the pain he felt. Naruto felt it too and held his nose, he mentally cursed Madara. He must have known about the whole hurt the Kyuubi hurt him too.

" Aw Naruto, nice to see you again." He said pushing the Kyuubi's head away as he passed around his body. He grabbed the blond by the back of his jacket, pulling him away from the demon. Kyuubi snarled darkly, snapping his jaws and thrashing around. He would be damned if the Uchiha killed his host. Self preservation was all he could think about as Madara threw Naruto across the room and into one of the wall. He walked over to the Kyuubi and the sheer power of Madara made the demon whimper in submission.

Naruto got to his feet and used the Shadow clone jutsu to summon another one of himself. He had almost wished he had learned to do the Rasengan with just himself, it would not only save chakra but would be faster. His clone started to form the chakra into a ball as Madara looked over at him. He charged the Uchiha, only succeeding to hit Kyuubi with the chakra ball as he was deflected by Madara. He groaned and fell onto of the demon, who was shaking.

" Kyuubi?" He asked, trying to reach out for the demon. The fox let out a shaky breath as Madara placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, pulling him up.

" Say 'night night'." Madara muttered before Naruto's world turned completely black.

**Several hours later**

Naruto groaned as he rolled over on something remotely cushioned. His head was throbbing and for some reason he couldn't focus his eyes. It was dark no matter where he looked. He reached up, sighing with relief when he felt it was just a blindfold. He pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. Once he could see again, he took a long look at his surroundings. He was in some kind of cage or cell or something that had bars. It had all the essentials needed like a toilet and a bed. He was chained to the bed by a chakra suppressing collar around his neck. He knew, even if he called upon Kyuubi's chakra, that he wouldn't be able to break the collar. He sighed. It could be worse, he guessed.

And just as soon as he thought that he felt a presence in his cell. He looked to the side as a figure started to appear out of the wall, its body was large and oddly shaped, like a Venus-flytrap. He backed up against the wall as the man stepped on the ground, looking over at the fox carrier. He smirked a little and held out his hand. Inside was a button, which he pressed as soon as he got the blond's attention. Naruto heard an electrical pulse and before he knew it his entire body was being shocked. He cried out, trying desperately to rip and pull at the collar around his neck. His nails started to bleed from how hard he scratched and clawed at it. Naruto felt his chakra being sucked away, crimson chakra being pulled of his body and through the chain. It was being fed through the wall to an undisclosed location. Once his finger released, the flow of chakra stopped and he panted, his body completely exhausted.

" You're being put to good use Jinchuuriki. Your chakra is strong enough to make the sealing ritual work two thousand times as fast." The plant man said with a smirk, grabbing Naruto's chain. He pulled the blond off the bed, making him yelp. " What took us three days is now taking three minutes, the Hachibi is nothing more than an empty shell now thanks to you."

" Killer Bee…" Naruto managed to get out. " He's…He's dead?"

The plant man nodded, laughing a little bit. Naruto's eyes started to well up with tears but the man just scoffed, pulling a key from his pocket. He unlocked the collar, dropping Naruto to the floor. " Sasuke has requested an audience with you." The blond perked up at the mention of Sasuke and he managed to pick himself up. " They call me Zetsu by the way." He said. " Get used to me, I'll be watching you for a while."

" What about Sasuke? Why does he want to see me? To taunt me or laugh in my face that I'm not strong enough yet?" The man named Zetsu turned to look down at the fox jinchuuriki. He shrugged.

" He said when you woke up, he wanted you to be brought to him. I wasn't informed of his motives, neither do I care. As long as he doesn't kill you, it isn't my business." Naruto looked away from the plant man as something was dropped in front of him. " He also said that you should wear something decent when you came to see him."

Naruto grabbed the clothes and instantly frowned, looking up at Zetsu. " Are you sure he said that he wanted me to wear this?"

Zetsu sighed and nodded his head. " Like I said before…Whatever he wants with you, isn't my business." He said starting to phase through the bars.

" And what if I refuse to wear it?"

" Sasuke said to do anything necessary if you refused…" He said. Naruto sighed in defeat, he did not have the strength to refuse any demand right now. He nodded his head as Zetsu appeared on the other side. " I'll come back in a few minutes. You may think us horrible people but most of the Akatsuki had decent morals. Giving you your privacy while you change is an example."

Naruto nodded his head. He knew some of the Akatsuki had morals, like Itachi and Pein. They were actually very kind and civil for two of the most dangerous criminals in the world. He sighed, stripping down to his boxers. He set the clothes down on what he could consider to be his new bed and almost ran his head into a wall. Why would Sasuke ever request him to wear…_That_? His eye twitched. Sasuke must be loosing it or something. He slipped the blue and white kimono over his frame, noting that he had to loose his boxers otherwise it wouldn't look right. He twitched and then let out the largest sigh he could muster. He dropped his boxers to the ground, stepping out of them. He pulled at the hem of the kimono; it was far too short for him, barely covering his ass. He noted that this kimono had a big neck band, looking much like what Sasuke used to wear and it also had the Uchiha symbol on the back. He twitched at the thought. He had no idea that Sasuke was so…Controlling.

Zetsu appeared then, he was swinging something as he opened up Naruto's cage. He placed a collar around his throat, using a small lock to make sure the blond couldn't remove it. He could feel a heaviness being put on his body and recognized that his chakra was being suppressed again. It was bad enough that he had a good portion of his and the Kyuubi's chakra ripped out but it was just cruel to suppress the chakra as it was building up again.

His legs shook as he calmly walked behind Zetsu. The only reason he was cooperating was because he got to see Sasuke, even if he had to look like a complete idiot while he saw him. He pulled at his kimono again, he would be so embarrassed if it went up and his entire ass was shown to Sasuke. Sure, the Uchiha had seen it before but it doesn't mean it wouldn't be embarrassing. He sighed and stumbled a little bit. The plant man caught him without a single moments hesitation.

" Uh…Thanks…" Naruto said with a flush crawling up his cheeks. Zetsu nodded.

" Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. Naruto could tell that he wasn't used to such strange questions or small talk in general. " I know you're still weak from the chakra draining and the suppressant…"

" No. I'll be fine." Naruto said as soon as he fell again. He looked up at Zetsu, completely red in the face. The plant man sighed reaching down and grabbing the blond. He cradled him in his arms and continued to walk down the hall as If this was normal business.

They passed a room that was cracked open, Naruto peered in and gasped seeing Kabuto petting Anko's face. He cringed a little as the snake looked up and smirked at him. He looked away and he could almost feel the exact same disgust coming from Zetsu.

When they finally arrived at Sasuke's room, well what Naruto assumed to be Sasuke's room, Zetsu knocked three times. He heard the shifting on blankets and the creaking of wooden floors as someone stepped on them. He gulped a little as the door opened slowly and a pale hand landed on Naruto's shoulder. The blond was pulled into the dark room without a single moment of hesitation. Zetsu blinked but then just rolled his eyes, shutting the door as he turned around to go find Madara.

Naruto was terrified as the darkness surrounded him. There wasn't a single lit candle nor was the curtain drawn back to let the moonlight inside. But it wasn't the dark that was scaring Naruto, it was the fact he didn't know what was going on in the dark. The person who had a hand on his shoulder, pulling him around in the darkness might actually might not be Sasuke. It could be Madara or some other Akatsuki member he had never seen before. He was thrown down on a plush, soft mattress. He whimpered slightly as someone got on the bed next to him, he was really starting to think that this wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke would _never _do any of this. Especially touch him like this person was doing. Hands were creeping up his thighs, running up his back to his neck. He arched a little into the touch, loving how his sore body was soothed by the hands.

" Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, his voice was so quiet that the blond had to strain to hear it. He instantly blushed, it really was Sasuke and he was a closet pervert! Much worse than Ebisu or Jiraiya for that matter. Naruto rolled over onto his back and he could feel Sasuke's body looming over his. Naruto reached out, his hands hitting skin instantly. It was smooth and cold under his palms. It was Sasuke's, he knew that from experience. His hands brushed up Sasuke's cheek and his fingers reached up, grabbing at a bandage. He attempted to pull them off but Sasuke's hand was atop his within the second. He pinned the blond's hands down, only using one of his own and Naruto shook his head.

He felt dazed and a little groggy, not to mention weak from the chakra suppressing and draining. Sasuke was being unfair. Naruto started to pout as a pale hand grabbed at the collar of his kimono, pulling at it slightly. He pulled it down slightly and a tanned shoulder was revealed, not that they could see it. Sasuke leaned down, Naruto's hearing and the shifting on the bed could tell him that. He felt lips on his neck and the blond shuddered, the sensation taking over because of his lack of sight. Sasuke's lips trailed down kissing and nipping at the blond's neck and shoulder. Naruto found himself stretching his neck, giving Sasuke more access. Kisses were flooding his mind and body with pleasure and eventually he let a small moan slip. He could almost feel the smirk on Sasuke's face.

" Sasuke…" The blond let his voice trail as lips started to move up towards his cheek. He felt kisses, soft and gentle, getting closer to his mouth. He turned his head and petal soft lips brushed his just for a moment before they pressed down again, more feral and dominating than before. Naruto moaned into the kiss and Sasuke used that moment to slip his tongue inside. He explored the blond's mouth, lapping and licking the other's appendage, coaxing it to come and play with his own. The blond whimpered and Sasuke let go of his hands. Naruto's hands instantly shot up into midnight blue hair, his fingers rubbing and scrapping against Sasuke's scalp. The Uchiha enjoyed it very much, smirking as the kiss continued to get more and more passionate.

Sasuke used his free hand to grope Naruto's thigh, noting how he squirmed away. Maybe this could work with Naruto and maybe Madara was right, this was actually turning out to be a pretty good idea.

Naruto was so lost in the pleasure and passion of the moment that he didn't realize what he was doing at all. He ran his hands down Sasuke's back.

" _NARUTO!" _Kyuubi's voice rang out in his head and the blond tried his hardest to ignore it. He really didn't want to talk to the fox, especially right now. _" Hey! Don't you ignore me! I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now!"_

" _WHAT?" _Naruto mentally shouted back, his body still focused on the pleasure.

" _JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" _Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke pulled away from him. He kissed and sucked at his neck more and his breath hitched ever so slightly.

" _What does it feel like?"_

" _Don't you get smart with me kid. Do you even realize what's going on right now?"_

" _Um obviously…"_

" _No. You really don't." _The Kyuubi sighed a little at the end but Naruto felt his head starting to become more and more clear. _" Feel that? The jutsu Sasuke put you under is starting to wear off. It is a voice activated aphrodisiac."_

" _Aphrodisiac?" _Naruto questioned and he blinked a couple times. He did feel much different when Sasuke had said his name that first time. It was so lusty and passionate that he just couldn't control how aroused he got. "_ So what you're saying is that Sasuke is trying to rape me…"_

" _Well to put it bluntly like that then yes."_

Naruto pushed the Uchiha so hard that he almost fell of the bed. Sasuke frowned instantly knowing that he had been found out. Damn, Madara said he would be able to go all the way with the blond before he even realized what happened.

" WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!" Naruto yelled and the Uchiha pinned him down underneath him again. He tried to slap his hand over the blond's mouth but Naruto continuously tried to nip and bite at it. " How could you do this to me?" He said struggling under the Uchiha, His body was still very weak and he knew if that if Sasuke really started to get rough with him, he wouldn't be able to protect himself. " LET ME GO!"

" Zetsu!" Sasuke called into the darkness and before Naruto knew what was going on, vines wrapped around his body and he was pulled out of the dark room. Sasuke scowled as he laid back on his bed. He heard his door open and someone step inside. That all to familiar cherry tobacco smell accompanying the person. It was Madara; Sasuke didn't doubt the he heard the blond screaming. Half the world probably heard him.

" Hmm, usually they scream like that when you're about to give them your length." He joked and when Sasuke didn't laugh he remained silent. He had brought his own candle, Sasuke could tell by the rise in the temperature of the room. " Maybe now isn't the best time but I should warn you that the audio arousal trigger doesn't last as long as the visual does. Oh and the Kyuubi probably interfered with the jutsu, he can speak with Naruto and help him realize when things are amiss."

" That information would have been more than helpful about twenty minutes ago…" Sasuke muttered in a completely annoyed tone. Madara laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

" Well you aren't ready for the visual yet, your eyes haven't fully healed. But I suspect they will be good enough to use in a week."

Sasuke nodded his head then. " That's some good news." He smirked then. Oh he would get Naruto in bed, even if it was the last thing he ever did.-

**And that's where I'm stopping. Next chapter is going to focus on how everyone is going to freak out about how the Hachibi and Kyuubi are missing! THEN THEY SHALL BEGIN AN EPIC SEARCH TO FIND THEM!…But eh, Madara is a tricky man, he'll cook something up.**

**Kyuubi: I don't like where this plot is going…  
Me: Hey look everyone Kyuubi stopped by to say hello!  
Kyuubi: Well you know it has been a long time since I've…Hey wait, don't change the subject. What are your plans for this?  
Naruto: Don't bother asking her, she won't tell you. She is evil like that…  
Me: That's right. MUHAHAHAHA! This was Hitoko-sama  
Kyuubi: …Merry Christmas….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, yet another chapter! …It is sad how much Hitoko-sama can get done on a vacation…Anyway.. I'm happy to see that a few of you have figured out a few things, other than that, I will continue! Regular PV-**

Tsunade sighed as even more paperwork was piled onto her desk. One of her manicured eyebrows twitched. Whoever said this much paperwork was required to win a war? What happened to the smash first, ask questions later? She knew she needed to keep some kind of order for this but at the same time war wasn't about the small decisions made behind desks. It came from the people out on the front lines laying down their lives. She wished very much that she wasn't Hokage and could lend more than a hand to the troops. Orochimaru's jutsu were being deployed against them and it would be good to have her and Shizune out trying helping out the cause. She sighed again as one of the men from the messenger room busted into her office. She was slight happy it was him and not the Raikage who seemed to be adamant about arguing with her about him being the one to assassinate Uchiha Sasuke.

" Lady Hokage we have received a message from Aoba! It was labeled 'urgent'!" The woman looked warily at the scroll being thrust into her possession. She opened it and looked over the contents. Tsunade's eyes widened as she stood up with such ferocity that her desk crumbled underneath her. She walked up to the man and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up from the ground.

" Go and find any able bodied Jounin that is still in the village and bring them here!" She threw the man and he scrambled to this feet as the Raikage burst into the room. The man pushed past him and Tsunade turned to the large man, anger still present on his features. She glared at him and he glared back before she started to shake with sobs and buried her face in her hands as she sank to her knees. The Raikage blinked a few times before walking over to her.

" Tsunade?"

" Well better you hear it from me than someone else…" She said, wiping her eyes and trying to compose herself. She needed to be strong for the alliance, no not just them. The entire world. " Killer Bee and Naruto have both been captured by Madara." -

**Okay maybe I lied last time…hehe, don't judge me I'm Hitoko-sama…TO NARUTO!**

A week. A whole fucking week. Sasuke hadn't contacted, at all. Seven whole days he was stuck in his cell and the only company he had was Zetsu, not like that was too bad. Dare he say he was starting to like the guy; he was very agreeable and seemed to share more than a few ideals with him. He, at the very least, was something to talk to.

Naruto rolled over on his stomach. He stared over at the kimono Sasuke had him wear the first day he was here. It lay across his cell, neatly folded, completely untouched. He hadn't bothered to keep it on after Sasuke kicked him out since, well, by the tone of Sasuke's voice he reasoned Sasuke wouldn't want to see much of him for a while. He sighed. Maybe Sasuke had much better self control than he thought. The first three days had been hellish torture of not knowing whether Sasuke would request him again or not. After that, he had wanted to see Sasuke, the urge to see him exploding against his chest and completely wracking his body with need.

Naruto had heard from Jiraiya, a long time ago, that there was a fine line between love and obsession. At first Naruto thought that he was in the love section still, far away from this invisible line. But now he wasn't so sure, the aching need in his gut from a few intimate moments with Sasuke made him nervous. He had been chasing after Sasuke for years screaming about how it was for love, but was it really love? Or was it something much darker?

Naruto groaned and sat up on his bed. All of this time alone was making him think and he hated doing nothing but sitting around and thinking. And it wasn't like he could train either. His body was still hooked up to the chakra draining collar, which would take dose of chakra from him every four hours. That's how he kept the time. Six times meant twenty four hours had passed; a whole day thrown out the window like it meant nothing. The blond was getting more and more restive as time progressed.

He got out of his bed and started to walk around his cell. It gave his legs something to do and took his mind off of how bored he truly was. Oh what he wouldn't give for some human contact, or ramen! Oh he would cut off his left nut for a limitless supply of Ichiraku's ramen. But then again the old man would probably die way before him and leave those two bumbling idiots in charge. The ramen would never be the same after that. Naruto grabbed his head as the thoughts raced through his mind. He needed to stop thinking in 'what if' situations.

" Looks like you're getting a little stir crazy in there, eh Naruto?" A silkily seductive voice rang out. Naruto's eyes narrowed, why of all people did he come? He would rather stab himself in the eye with a fork that deal with Kabuto. He turned towards the bars of his cage, tempted to scream for Zetsu. He had done that before and it made Kabuto angry, not that he cared.

He thought about not replying to Kabuto, but then again beggars can't be choosers. He was the one who wanted some kind of human contact besides Zetsu; an Uchiha with a spiky, duck butt shaped hair, preferably. He walked up the bars and Kabuto sat down on the other side, implying he did want to have a long talk with the boy. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sat down as well.

" Hello Kabuto…" He said in a tone that almost irked the man. Kabuto smirked a little himself and reached through the bars, ruffling the blond's hair. Naruto smacked the hand away. He shouldn't be allowed to touch him so intimately. " Don't touch me." He spat out and Kabuto raised his hands with a smile on his face. It was a taunting smile and Naruto's eyes narrowed. He didn't like being treated like a kid, or mocked like this.

" Someone's a little testy today." He replied. " But you should be more grateful to me; I didn't have to make my way down here to see you."

" Then why did you?" Naruto asked, his anger now showing his voice. Kabuto had always liked that about the blond. His emotions showed so clearly in his voice and gestures. He was blunt and rude, but at the same time he was so kind and pure that it made him sick. He had always had the urge, one Orochimaru wouldn't let him exercise, a need for this blond boy. It was sickening to him to think he wanted one person so much. But now was not the time; later when the boy was broken by Sasuke, he would come and be this blond's light.

Kabuto shrugged at the blond. " Because I knew you'd be lonely. The only people you've talked to in the past few days are the Kyuubi and Zetsu, correct? Why not add a little spice to that mixture?" Naruto nodded his head reluctantly. Kabuto was right, of course. He had been in desperate need of human contact, especially from Sasuke. He was in want of it. Sasuke was like his new, personal drug. " But I am curious Naruto…" The blond raised an eyebrow.

" What?"

" Why exactly are you here if you aren't being sealed right away?" Naruto had been debating that question for a long time himself. He couldn't bring himself to find an answer either. All the explanations were too asinine and farfetched.

" To be honest with you Kabuto, I don't really know and I don't really want to find out."

" Oh? And why wouldn't you want to know?" This peaked Kabuto curiosity. Why someone wouldn't want to know their own fate was a mystery. He resisted the urge to slip his arms through the bars of the cage and pull Naruto close. His little blond enigma wouldn't appreciate a move like that right now, he could feel it.

" Kabuto, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Came Madara's voice and Naruto flinched a little. He hadn't seen Madara since he was captured and really didn't want to see him at all. It only spelled trouble. The man stood up from the floor with a small smile on his face.

" Oh, forgive me. I didn't know you were going put Naruto on restriction for the public." Madara grunted and pushed Kabuto out of the way. He walked up to the cell and grabbed Naruto by the arm, taking off his collar and dragging him out like he was nothing more than a rag doll. Kabuto couldn't help but feel slight aroused when he saw such sad little sapphires glancing into his eyes, they were filled with an emotion he reasoned to be helplessness. Something he had never personally experienced. He hoped one day the blond could give him a taste close up…

Naruto struggled only once in Madara's grip. The Uchiha didn't waste a single moment in slapping the blond so hard in the head that his thoughts actually scrambled. It took a few moments to register what exactly had happened to him and he reasoned if he had done it more, it would offer similar results. Madara pulled him as he slowed slightly and the blond almost fell. He was about to pull back when he was shoved into a room. He knew instantly it wasn't Sasuke, they hadn't traveled far enough. He pushed onto a bed and he whimpered as the larger man towered over him.

He grabbed Naruto's face as he forced the blond to look up at him. The Uchiha smirked, the chakra draining had left Naruto completely useless and physically exhausted, but he knew that it wouldn't last long. About an hour or so and Kyuubi would be completely ready to attack. He frowned a little at that; he had been researching the seal placed on him and there was no way to make it stronger so he could block out some of the more negative effects of the Kyuubi. If he was able to keep it from talking directly to Naruto then it wouldn't be able to negate the aphrodisiac jutsu. But the priest had designed the demons for that purpose, to make them interact with humans, primarily their hosts.

He ran a finger up the side of Naruto's face, loving the confusion that seemed to cloud the deep blue eyes. He had been lusting after Naruto for some time now. He reminded him very much of his long time rival Hashirama, kind and trying to bring peace to things he never truly understood. That naivety was what drew him to the blond; he really thought that he could save the world and bring in the era of peace. Madara found that ridiculous. The only way to bring peace was to have a way of having the masses under one mind, a mind that could control them permanently.

He scoffed a little as he grabbed the back of the blond's head, pulling him up slightly so his back would arch. It truly wasn't fair that Sasuke got this sweet little body all to himself, but then again Sasuke was the true key and for now, he could have that body. It would be his soon enough.

" Tell me something, fox jinchuuriki. Do you know why you're here?" Madara asked. The blond eyed his suspiciously and he smirked a little behind his mask. He may have told Kabuto that he didn't want to know his fate, but that had obviously been a façade. Everyone wants to know their future. " Allow me to elaborate for you." He said letting the back of Naruto's head go. The blond walked him, every small movement. " Ah, it is truly a great plan if I do say so myself. You see, Sasuke and I were having a small chat the other day about how he won't be able to restore his clan since he's gay. A true tragedy for woman, don't you agree?" The blond rolled his eyes, not knowing where he was going with this. " Well, I was the one who gave him a solution. You see Naruto, jinchuurikis, when impregnated have a weakened seal."

" Yeah, I know." Naruto said, still confused about this. He had yet to put the pieces together and still didn't really understand why Madara was telling him this at all.

" Ah, well here comes part two then. The Uchiha clan was having a high rise in homosexuals; many couldn't even stand a woman long enough to even impregnate her and take the child. No, they could only do it with another male; the Uchiha blood dwindled to a trickle, until the elders found a way to get a male pregnant." He said in the happiest tone that Naruto flinched. He was telling this like it was some kind of crowning achievement; a good thing. This wasn't a good thing at all, in fact, it was quite possibly the most horrible thing ever. " So Naruto, do you know why you're here now?"

" You…You're willing to go that far for the Kyuubi?" Naruto yelled. " Why even bother going through all of that? You already have me right where you want me!"

" Yes, I do. But there is a part three, a part you and Sasuke aren't allowed to know about, well not yet anyway. And allow me to enlighten you a little bit; you will probably be the only one in the world who knows what I plan to do after a certain point. You should feel honored." Naruto didn't like how he didn't include Sasuke in there. It made him assume things like Madara was going to kill Sasuke. He didn't know when or where, but either way didn't matter. What was important was that he was even thinking about it. -

**Bleh, deh, bleh Hitoko-sama, blah. TO Kohona….Blah.**

" ALRIGHT LISTEN TO ME!" Tsunade said as she slammed her hands on the table. The other allied leaders shut their mouths and look at her. " There is a right way and a wrong way to go about things. The wrong way is to blatantly go searching for something we don't know the location of; Madara could be anywhere. And I hate to say this but both of the remaining jinchuuriki could also be dead by now. It would be walking into a slaughter if Madara has that power. The correct way to go about things is too beat back his forces and wait it out."

" ARE YOU MAD?" The Raikage, A, said as he stood up, almost screaming in Tsunade's face. " What if Bee is still alive? What about that blond jinchuuriki I saw you cry over? What about him? Are you just going to turn a blind eye to him and let him get the Kyuubi suck out of him?"

" WHAT OTHER OPTIONS DO WE HAVE!" There was a heavy silence and the tension in the room was thick. Mei, the Mizukage and only other female in the room cleared her throat and stood up.

" We should assemble a small search team of Tokubetsu Jounin, who specialize in tracking, to go searching for both of the jinchuuriki. We may be lucky and manage to retrieve one of them." Mei said looking around the room. " I don't know why, but I have a feeling that he is keeping one alive. And that he will reveal himself to us soon, taunting us with his victory."

The others nodded their heads. If Madara had managed to capture the last two jinchuuriki it was plausible he would show up eventually and gloat about his triumph over them. Tsunade swallowed hard; she couldn't help but hope that Madara was going to keep Naruto alive. It was selfish to think but she just couldn't stop that hope which seemed to burn in her heart.-

**I know, I know it's short( -twitches- I wanna write yaoi but it is too early!) But oh well, filler makes us all want actual plot more. But this chapter does raise some questions such as; why does Madara tell him of Sasuke's plan? **

**Sasuke: Is it because he secretly wants to be the one who impregnates Naruto?  
Me: -chuckles and then snorts- Alright let's think for a moment. Madara isn't exactly what I like to call 'prime meat' anymore; way past his expiration date, don't you agree?  
Sasuke: Then I don't get it…  
Me: Neither do I Sasuke, neither do I…  
Sasuke: Bullshit, you totally know why. You're the author  
Me: I guess that's true. You've foiled me for the last time Sasuke! This was Hitoko-sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. Hitoko-sama is a slow. I'm sorry. But whatever I'll get this chap done and you'll see yet another plot point! Muhahahaha! Regular PV-**

Naruto was pacing around his cell. Madara had just dropped him off after their 'chat' as he liked to call it. There was a purpose behind it but the blond didn't know what it was yet. He was admittedly a little unsure if that was a method of intimidation or some crazy way to crush all the hope he had left. It hadn't worked because just knowing that he wasn't going to die gave him hope for the future. He may not have known how he would escape but knowing what Sasuke planned to do almost made him feel safer.

If he discussed it with Sasuke and how Madara seemed only to be using him, it would most likely aggravate the Uchiha and cause him to lash out at the older man. Or it would completely blow up in his face and Sasuke would send him to his cell where he would have to wait another week before having more contact with him. He stopped pacing then to really consider that. It was actually a more favorable outcome if Sasuke really was planning to try and impregnate him. Which he really didn't see how that was possible since last time he checked, he wasn't a woman or had a vagina. And even if by some crazy miracle he did get pregnant where the hell would it come out? His ass? Naruto laughed a little to himself thinking about how bizarre it would be if he was pregnant and then turned around to see Kabuto standing on the other side of his cell. He blushed a little, he must have seemed a little crazy laughing by himself in a cage.

" How...Strange." Kabuto muttered as he looked at the blond. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, the blush spreading all the way up his face. " Well...I'm glad I came back."

" Hey Kabuto, can I ask you something?" The snake like man raised an eyebrow at the blond and then just nodded, a slight smirk on his lips. " Why are you here with Madara?"

Kabuto blinked a few times before smirking widely. " Wouldn't you like to know?" Was the clever and vexing response Naruto received from the snake. He huffed a little and turned away, folding his arms over his chest. Kabuto licked his lips a little as he looked down, getting an eyeful of that full, round ass. He hissed a little in his throat, sounding a bit like Orochimaru's raspy chuckle. He would have loved to tell Naruto the truth but if the blond knew of his plans for Sasuke, Kabuto doubted that Naruto would ever speak to him again. And that wasn't what he wanted at all. If he had Sasuke's face, he could easily seduce the blond into being his, and he would be smarter about the body transfers unlike Orochimaru, he found a way to make the swap permanent in the sense that the body wouldn't die after three or four years. He smiled a little, his softer features starting to come forward and overpowering the harsh ones he had acquired after absorbing the remains of his master. " Naruto, if you had the choice to know something terrible and live with it knowing no one would believe you, or not knowing at all...Which would you choose?"

" They say ignorance is bliss, but is it really? I don't think I would really like to be left in the dark, even if was something so terrible that no one would believe me. But at the same time, if everyone else didn't believe it and it was just word of mouth, would I even believe it myself?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

" I suppose you have a point there." Kabuto said with a nod of his head. " If I had to choose I would pick knowing. Knowledge that no one believes can come in great handy, whether it be for blackmail or if you can avoid something happening to yourself. Power can be derived from knowledge, so if I could, I would learn all I could..."

" Are you trying to get at something?" The blond asked, walking up the bars of his cage. Kabuto looked around and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt pulling him closer.

" The other day, Madara asked me about the body transfer jutsu, you know the one Orochimaru was going to use to get Sasuke's body." Naruto nodded a little, still not a hundred percent on what he was trying to get at. " Now why would someone as powerful as Madara want to know about transferring his soul to a new body?"

" Do you think he wants to switch with Sasuke? Because Sasuke is a reflection of the youth he used to have?"

" Now that's where I'm not sure. Right now he has Pein's Rinnegan and the Sharingan, so why would he want to downgrade to a body that doesn't have the Rinnegan? Sasuke may be young, yes, but not only would he have to transfer the Rinnegan into Sasuke's body, he would have to transplant his Sharingan and the Rinnegan every three or four years because of the jutsu."

" That seems pointless..."

" That's what I thought too...There's something Madara isn't telling us, and I think it has something to do with you. I mean you being here and not getting sealed is...Suspicious..."

Naruto got deathly silent then and he looked around his cell. The last thing he wanted right now was Zetsu popping up and ruining their conversation. There was no doubt in his mind that if he did appear or overhear anything, he would report it to Madara without a second's hesitation. He got closer to the bars of the cage, slightly sticking his head through to where his mouth was next to Kabuto's ear. He took a deep breath. " Madara told me today that Sasuke plans to get me pregnant."

Kabuto blinked and then started to snicker a little. Naruto's mouth fell open and he pushed Kabuto's shoulder as his snickers turned into full blown chuckles. Tears started to run down his cheeks and he bent over, holding his stomach as he pointed at Naruto, laughing and laughing. Though he found the idea to be amusing...Extremely amusing. He couldn't help but hate Sasuke for even thinking of it. Sasuke had spent almost four years trying to push the blond away but now, all of a sudden, he wanted Naruto. He wanted Naruto to have his children. It sounded farfetched to him and nothing like Uchiha Sasuke. There had to be another part that Naruto didn't know about, something that Madara had either done or said that convinced Sasuke of this idea that almost promised to engulf Naruto's very soul.

He stopped laughing then and took a deep breath, smiling a little to keep up appearances. It would seem strange for him to not have an amused look if he was just laughing. He looked back into Naruto's cell, the blond didn't look happy in any sense of the word, but before he could say or do anything, Zetsu appeared from the wall, looking at Kabuto with mirth and a hint of arrogance. Kabuto backed up from the cage, knowing that Zetsu would report to Madara that he was down visiting Naruto. He knew for a fact that the Uchiha wouldn't like it. And when Sasuke knew he was alive and fraternizing with his 'love', he wouldn't like that either.

" Bye Naruto, I'll come visit later." Naruto nodded his head at Kabuto's words. He was turned away from the snake as he looked up toward Zetsu. He smiled a little at the plant man as he came to stand next to the blond.

" Sasuke has requested you."

" I had a feeling he would."  
-

**Elsewhere in the base...**

Madara looked down at the scroll he recovered from Orochimaru's lair. It was the body transfer and he was surprised that Kabuto hadn't taken it with him. He sighed, he had probably memorized it like he did the second Hokage's jutsu. He frowned a little as he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to it and knew just from the chakra coming from the other side that it was Kabuto. Madara rolled his eyes as he opened the door and the snake strolled right on in without receiving an invitation. Youngsters truly didn't understand manors, Madara surmised.

" Ah, what is it you want Kabuto?" Madara asked as he walked back over to his dresser, grabbing the scroll and putting it into his pocket. Now was not the time for Kabuto to see that. He may have asked him about the jutsu but he didn't want the newly formed snake man to figure out what he was planning right away.

Madara already knew that Kabuto couldn't be trusted. Orochimaru never fully trusted him, nor did Madara. For the time being he was just a useful tool, able to summon the dead and bring them to battle. They truly had the upper hand since the dead had to be sealed, which required a truly skillful shinobi and someone who was not afraid to die. But other than that, Kabuto was completely useless and he didn't exactly like having him around. When the time came and all the bodies were summoned up onto the battlefield, Kabuto would become unnecessary and that's when he would die.

The Uchiha smirked to himself a little as Kabuto glanced up at him submissively. He wondered then if he looked at Orochimaru the same way, acting like the good dog until he could find the perfect chance to bite his master. He blinked back the anger in his eyes and looked at Kabuto expectantly. He had yet to answer his question. He shrugged a little and smirked.

" Information mostly." Kabuto said looking around the room. " I have a few questions..."

" Alright...Go ahead and ask them."

" Why is Naruto alive? I thought you were trying to seal all the Jinchuurikis, like you did to that other one, the Eight Tails I believe." Kabuto said, looking at the man in front of him with narrowed eyes.

Madara rolled his eyes and he took in all of Kabuto's form. He could tell, just from his body language that he was restraining his actual question because it wouldn't receive an answer. He could also tell that he was going to as questions related to his actual one so he could put the pieces together, which meant if he didn't plan his answer precisely then he would give out too much information and ruin the fun then.

" Because Sasuke wants him and who am I to say no when things are going so well?"

Kabuto didn't believe a single word of it. There was no way Madara would do something for the benefit of someone else. He already knew that Madara only let him exist around here because of what he could offer to the war. Unlimited life to the powerful dead. The perfect enemy, someone who had to be sealed up to be stopped. Kabuto was perfectly aware that when he had outlived his usefulness, Madara would attempted to take his life. He could tell that Madara was not a man of his word, especially when it came to something important. He needed Sasuke, since his mind was fragile now, easily molded and manipulated, the very thing that Orochimaru failed to accomplish with the rebellious Uchiha. Itachi's death had been Sasuke's breaking point and it made sense that now he was out of the way, Sasuke would be much more impressionable due to the fact he had no direction left.

" You're not serious..."

" When am I not serious?" Came Madara's response.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed again. He wasn't going to tell him a lick of the truth because there was no trust between them, which wasn't hard to believe because he didn't trust Madara. The lack of trust would to a lack of information being passed down. Kabuto had become used to being the right hand of Orochimaru, knowing all his plots and his actions before any of his pawns did. It was almost unnatural to him that his leader wasn't sharing information with him. But at the same time, he didn't mind it. Keeping him in the dark meant there were more things he had to figure out on his own, preparing him for when he too would become a leader.

" If you're going to give me nothing but partial truths and rhetorical questions, I'll take my leave." Madara shrugged a little and turned away from the the snake like man, but he noticed the snake that slithered underneath his bed within the second it touched the floor. He smirked to himself as Kabuto exited the room. He decided that he wouldn't take any action against the snake, at least not yet. Lull Kabuto into a false sense of security before killing him. And he would die, whether it be at his hand or Sasuke's hand.  
-

**TO NARUTO AND ZETSU...**

Zetsu held the door open as Naruto walked into the room, and shut it as soon as he was fully inside. It was still dark, but not as dark as the other time he had come. Today there was actually a source of light, candles flickering against the cold back splash of the walls. He walked into the room and looked towards the bed where it was slightly more dim. Naruto squinted, walking forwards. That's when he saw illuminatingly red eyes coming from the bed. It was Sasuke, he knew it. And he should have also been afraid, but he wasn't. He was being drawn in by Sasuke's eyes. They were calling out to him. He sat down in front of Sasuke on the bed, looking directly into the spinning black and red of Sasuke's eyes.

" Sasuke..." And before Naruto could even brace himself, Sasuke knocked him backwards so the Uchiha was on top of him. He trailed a finger down Naruto's cheek, making the muscles twitch. Naruto whimpered slightly as his lips were brushed ever so softly by the Uchiha's thumb.

" Naruto, last time was cut short by the Kyuubi..." He said as leaned down, kissing along the whiskers and up to his lips. " But I promise this time, I'll make sure there will be nothing to distract you from me. And we will have our perfect moment together."

" Sasuke..." His eyes had become hazy and glossy with lust and Sasuke couldn't help but feel the arousal swirling and making his gut ache with need. He pressed his lips to Naruto's and just kept the pressure constant, wanting Naruto to make the first real move towards him. He knew the aphrodisiac would make him more obedient and it would also make him incredibly horny and he just wanted to see how much Naruto could stand before he was leading them. Sasuke smirked when he felt Naruto move under him, trying vainly to get some friction that he desperately needed. It showed clearly in his eyes, the fact he was slowly loosing himself to the lust. It was becoming too much for the blond to take.

Naruto gave a soft nip to Sasuke's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it gently between his teeth. Sasuke smirked a little as he pushed his hot, slippery muscle into the blond's cavern. He pushed his tongue into Naruto's, rolling and coaxing it to come and play. It moved forward, following Sasuke's as it pulled back towards Naruto's teeth. Their tongues lashed out at each other, rolling and caressing with such simple flicks and movements that it was strange how fast they were becoming so aroused.

Sasuke started to grind down into Naruto's smaller body and when their groins met in hot, delicious friction both of them moaned in wanton delight. Naruto pushed his hands into Sasuke's hair, his fingers brushing against his scalp and pushing through his silky black hair as he pulled the Uchiha closer to him, moaning into his mouth every time his groin would brush against his, which was frequently. Sasuke practically purred as Naruto started to move underneath him, his body becoming more and more desperate and lust driven by the second. The Uchiha smirked as he pulled away from Naruto's mouth and began kissing down Naruto's neck.

He stopped when Naruto made an unexpected whimper. Sasuke licked his lips and gave that spot a harsh suck, which made Naruto almost mew with absolute bliss. He craned his neck and started to trash underneath Sasuke trying to get as much pleasure as he could. But that's when Sasuke felt a pulse of power and he looked down at Naruto. He was covered in a layer of red chakra and was staring back at him angrily.

" Sharingan..." Sasuke muttered as he was transported into Naruto's mind.

_Kyuubi was still strapped down by chains and the most he could do now was growl as Sasuke approached him. Naruto sat next to him, his body unresponsive. He looked at the fox, who was snarling and snapping his jaws at the Uchiha. He petted Naruto's cheek and looked at the fox expectantly. _

_" Ah, how the tides have turned Uchiha. You wanted to kill the idiot and now you want to fuck him. Strange how things play out in such ways, don't you agree?"_

_" Hn. I only wish to restore my clan with him." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's unconscious form, moving towards away from the raised platform Kyuubi was on and into the water that covered the rest of the room. He felt it go up to his knees and then up to his chest. He glanced down at Naruto before chucking him into the water._

As soon as the he hit the ice cold water, his mind snapped back into his body and he started to remember what he was doing and who he was doing it with. Sasuke looked down at him, his Sharingan still active in his eyes.

" Sasuke, we need to talk..."

" Hn. About what?" Sasuke questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the blond. At least he was mostly willing to hear him out, Naruto found that to be more of a hollow victory that he imagined. He leaned up a little so Sasuke would sit up in front of him. The Uchiha was sitting on his knees, still at a slightly elevated level compared to the blond who was only propped up on his elbows.

" There something that's been bothering me and I know you want to have sex with me and be all intimate and whatever but will you just hear me out for a second?" He said trying to avoid the all knowing glance of the Sharingan. Sasuke nodded once forcing the blond to look at him. Naruto bit his lip a little before saying, " I think Madara is going to kill you."  
-

**Dun dun dun. Looks like there is no trust between the peoples and hopefully Sasuke will see past his ignorance and really listen to what Naruto is trying to tell him. **

**Sasuke: But knowing how you're going to make me, I'm not going to listen and end up screwed over.  
Me: Eh, you never know. You seem like the practical kind, especially when your own life is on the line.  
Naruto: YEAH! So at least hear me out Teme.  
Sasuke: Hey, I don't decided. The woman with the keyboard does.  
Me: That's right. And we'll see what I'm cooking up! This was Hitoko-sama!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter. It is time to see how Sasuke reacts to what Naruto is trying to tell him! WILL HE LISTEN? And an even better question, will he believe him? I guess we'll find out. Regular PV-**

Sasuke was completely taken aback. He actually almost thought that Naruto hadn't spoken at all and it was just an image in his mind. For a while now Sasuke had wondered why Madara had kept him around, but it hadn't truly matter before due to the fact that Madara was able to help him attain his revenge. But now that this had all be laid out on the table, he wasn't sure what to think. If what Naruto thought was true, then why hadn't Madara killed him yet? He was sure that the older Uchiha could easily kill Danzo, and the rest of the council for that matter. So using himself in that way would be pointless since he already possessed so much power…

Which brought only one thing to mind. Madara had seemed pretty adamant about Sasuke breeding with Naruto, but even then he could only think of it as a way to get the Kyuubi out of Naruto without harming him in the process. But, why keep Naruto alive? There was no way Madara was doing so just to keep Sasuke happy. Unless, he wanted Sasuke happy and completely trusting for some other reason…

" What?" Was the only coherent thing Sasuke could muster up from all of his muddled and sporadic thoughts. They were all blurring together and forming up ideas that could never possibly happen…Maybe.

" I don't know exactly Sasuke, but all of this…" Naruto said moving his arms in a jerky fashion to represent his words. " It just all seems too good to be true! Don't you think? I mean, Madara isn't going to kill me, he'll be able to remove the Kyuubi without hurting me, but what purpose does my life serve to him? I'd be completely useless to him without the Kyuubi. I just…I don't understand…"

Sasuke didn't understand it either. But it made him edgy and feel like there was nothing he could do. Madara had seduced his mind with promises and lies that were so veiled with things he wanted that he couldn't see through enough to comprehend the truth that was right in front of him. Madara was using him, but for what purpose?

But Sasuke felt as though, he couldn't trust Naruto's word either. He knew the blond didn't truly know the purpose for all of this seduction either. He didn't know that Sasuke was using him to regain his lost clan, which now that Sasuke thought about it, seemed kind of selfish to leave Naruto in the dark like that. He surmised that Naruto would agree, if he begged a bit, to mother and provide him with children. Especially since there was a jutsu for it and the effects weren't permanent. But of course that would require Sasuke to give up on everything he was working for right now. He wouldn't be able to kill the council members if Naruto was with him, he would no doubt try to stop him and use his very clever argument skills to persuade Sasuke into sparing their lives. Sasuke knew that Naruto was always the one to make him think differently about everything but this was important to the clearing of the Uchiha name. He needed this revenge…He needed this for Itachi, for his father, for his mother, for every Uchiha that had been stepped on over their time on Earth.

Sasuke smirked a little then. Naruto wasn't fully informed about anything which meant his words were nothing more than well placed sophistry. Unsupported arguments and assertions were nothing that should be trusted. If Naruto could provide him with something he had proof of, he would stop trusting Madara. He would stop his life of revenge. He would stop his own world and join Naruto in his. But until then, until there was hard truth, until there was hard evidence, the plan would continue as discussed with Madara.

" Though I agree it is farfetched, you have no proof of anything." Sasuke said moving closer to the blond. He was practically kneeling on top of him, to pin him down beneath so he couldn't get away. No, Naruto would never get away again.

Naruto was seconds away from slapping Sasuke across the face. He didn't listen to a single word of what he had said! Madara was trying to do something that included both of them, he didn't know what it was, but there was something either of them didn't know. And his conversation with Madara had been far more than unsettling. He thought about bringing that up with Sasuke and making him see this 'proof' that he was so adamant about getting. It shouldn't even matter! Sasuke should know by now that he could trust him, and besides, why would he lie about that? To save himself? Naruto could laugh in anyone's face about that matter. He had risked everything that was himself going after the damn Uchiha and now, of all time, he was actually trying to help him and perhaps even save his life, and the Uchiha just brushes it off like it was a pathetic attempt at freedom?

The blond started to struggle under Sasuke only to have his arms pinned down and faced with Sharingan eyes staring into his own. He closed his eyes and started to thrash around, smacking his head into Sasuke's, making the Uchiha reel backwards and off the blond beneath him. Naruto used that moment to jump on Sasuke, pinning him down instead.

" Sasuke, listen to me! I'm trying to help you!" Naruto said as Sasuke winced with pain. " Madara is planning something for us, I don't know what yet, but I really think he's going to kill you! Don't you think that there's something going on around here that Madara is keeping from you?"

" Of course I do, and for the time being, I don't care." Naruto was stunned by that. Sasuke used that moment to reverse their positions once again, smirking down at Naruto. " Like I said before Naruto, my mission in life is to be an avenger and I will bring Kohona to its knees for what they've done to my family. And yes, I do believe that after I've taken down Kohona, Madara might try something to kill or harm me, but at that point I will be all powerful…So powerful Madara won't be able to stop me." There was a wicked look in his eyes them, it was so intoxicatingly scary that it made Naruto shudder with fear as the adrenaline pulsed through his heart. " You see Naruto, I've taken my brother's eyes and made them my own! Adding his power to mine and with it, I will be unstoppable. So I suggest you stop worrying about me and my future and just shut up. It would much rather hear you begging and screaming in pleasure than to have a gag shoved between those pretty lips of yours."

That was the breaking point for Naruto. He stopped caring what happened to himself when he lifted his fist in the air and collided it with Sasuke's face. The Uchiha fell to the side and that's when Naruto got to his feet and started to glared heatedly at the Uchiha who was still rolling around in agony on his bed. " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Naruto screamed at him. " With those all powerful eyes you should be able to see what is so plainly being flaunted in your face! Madara is using you! He's using me! He's using everyone he can convert over to his side! Why is that so difficult to understand?" Sasuke rolled onto his side, he was looking through his fingers at the blond who was exasperatedly flailing and red in the face. Sasuke laughed a little then. " What? You think this is funny? You think that this all a fun little show for you? Well, I didn't want to say this, but you're forcing me! I talked to Kabuto an-"

" Wait, a fucking second." Sasuke said suddenly and that made Naruto shut his mouth quickly as the red tint of his Sharingan seemed to shine even more brightly in the darkness. " Kabuto's here? Why the fuck is he, of all people, here?"

" How am I supposed to know? Probably helping Madara with the war, I mean he was Orochimaru's old fucking boyfriend butt-buddy thing who knew all his secrets and jutsu, I would think he'd be kinda useful in the whole taking over the world thing." Naruto retorted with much venom in his words. Not only had Sasuke only been partially listening, he was now demanding answers to questions that he knew Naruto couldn't answer. " But him being here is beside the point Sasuke! He told me Madara was asking about the body transfer."

Sasuke stilled then. He had survived the body transfer and knew that the more powerful the user was, the harder it was to break their grasp over you when they tried to take over. If Madara was planning to use it on him, he wasn't so sure that he would be able to break out of it. He had barely escaped Orochimaru's hold and in the end it had been Itachi who rid him of the snake for good.

Naruto felt nervous now that Sasuke had become so deathly still and quiet. He felt as though he had finally hit home with the Uchiha but at what price? Sasuke might be angry because of the memories the mention of the body transfer brought up, but how else would he finally get the message across? Sometimes, Naruto believed, Sasuke was far more hard headed that himself.

" Naruto, if what you're saying is true…Then there's a hell of a lot more he isn't telling us." Sasuke said finally, and that's what made Naruto's heart drop into his stomach.

The sense of hopelessness filled the room and was suffocating to both parties, mostly because they had both fought all their lives to show that they weren't helpless and that they were both strong. Madara was causing them to feel an enormous amount of fear and anxiety that neither have felt for some time.

" What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking a little in the middle. Sasuke heard it and knew that Naruto was afraid too, that for once in his entire life, he wasn't alone on an issue regarding a member of his clan.

" Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke said back, his voice almost completely toneless. " Madara is after my body and he's using you to butter me up. He wants me to not suspect a single thing…But, that's where he's wrong, he didn't expect that I would believe you if you found something out about his plan…"

" What should we do?"

" Yes, Sasuke, what should we do?" Madara's voice mocked as he walked into the room. Sasuke and Naruto both stilled with absolute as he came to stand next to the blond. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and he smirked down at both of them. " My, my, how clever the both of you are. I didn't think you would have been able to convince Sasuke so easily..."

" So you ARE going to take my body..." Sasuke said in a dire tone. He stood up from the bed and was about to lunge on the older man when he activated his Rinnegan and sent the smaller Uchiha flying across the room.

" SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he tried to rush over to his side. Madara looked over as the blond tried to move away from him and smacked him hard in the throat. Naruto fell to his knees, choking and coughing, trying desperately to regain his breath.

Madara calmly moved over to Sasuke, who was still lying on the ground lifeless. The Uchiha grabbed him by the throat, slamming his body against the wall. Naruto got back on his feet and was about to attack the man while his back was turned by he was sucked up into the middle of a giant ball of furniture, wood, and bedding. Madara laughed a little as Sasuke looked up into his eyes.

" Oh Sasuke, why couldn't you leave things well enough alone?" Madara asked with a taunting tone. " I could easily accomplish this by myself but you're much more...well equipped if you will."

" What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in a strained manner as his throat had more pressure applied to it.

" What do you think? I want your child Sasuke." Madara said dropping him on the ground. He rolled over to his side, trying to get the air back into his lungs as the older Uchiha stood over him, in great humor. He smiled and grabbed Sasuke by the back of the head. " You see Sasuke, the child you would have with Naruto would be the perfect body. The perfect mix of the Senju and Uchiha clans, so very useful to me. Of course, by the time the child is mature enough to do some good for me, I'll most likely be dead, whether it be by nature causes or by someone's hand...But if I took the child's body and made him grow up the way I wanted, he would be unstoppable. And I would be able to be young again and I can still be in control of the world. For you see, no one would kill a child, especially if they didn't know I was actually the one inside."

" So you're going to kill Naruto and I when you're finished..." Sasuke grunted out as Madara tightened his grip.

" Why of course not Sasuke, who would take care of me if both of you were dead? Technically, I only need you to impregnate Naruto and other than that...I don't need you. So I suggest if you want to live and have a happy life with Naruto, that you don't do anything to cross me, otherwise you won't get to see me grow up." He released Sasuke then and Naruto fell to the floor as well, everything that was holding him in raining down upon him. He groaned as Madara passed. He got down on his knees then, next to the blond and grabbed his face. " You're going to be a fantastic mother."

And with that he left the room. Sasuke got onto his feet and rushed over to Naruto's side, he was cringing and there were tears springing to the corners of his eyes. " What are we going to do now, Sasuke?"  
-

**I know, I know, kinda short. But! There was much more drama building in this chapter and now Madara's plan has been revealed. What will they do now?**

**Naruto: I fucking knew it!  
Me: Good work. It isn't THAT hard to figure out, I mean, Madara seeks to be powerful and if he's too old then he'll want to take an apprentice which he wouldn't able to train properly.  
Naruto: ...This is so evil on every level! How could you do this?  
Me: Duh, it's easy. Let me explain this...Again...Madara wants to take over the world, he's evil. He also wants to be young so he has enough time to rule...However, we don't really know when he's going to die or what will happen in the future so this is almost a way to insure his legacy. Using the baby will insure that he reaches his goal since he'll have a second chance to rule. I don't think that just because he has the body of a baby that it will affect what he does in the sense that he's probably going to be able to use jutsu and both the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Which means that he will still be powerful but at the same time vulnerable. This is why he wants someone like Sasuke and yourself to protect him while he's an infant.  
Sasuke: I'll drop him on his head...A few hundred time. I'll hope that he'll get brain damage.  
Madara: -strokes Sasuke's head- I wouldn't try that if I were you, when I use my Sharingan and reflect it on the moon, you'll obey me, not matter what. This was Hitoko-Sama**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally a new chapter. Hitoko-sama be slackin' and she must be redeemed by her fans! So I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor. Regular PV. -**

Sasuke sat against the wall of his room, mentally and emotionally drained. He didn't know what they were going to do now. After Madara left they had quipped back and forth, screaming and arguing at each other about what they could do to save themselves. Nothing sounded as though it would work. They could try to run but both agreed that Madara would chase after them and probably use more than just himself to do so. They could try to kill him but, as shown by their earlier encounter, it would be far more difficult to take him out.

His eyes had changed, Sasuke noticed. Instead of the regular Sharingan there was something else, something he had never seen before. But with those eyes…It wasn't possible to fight him on an equal level.

There was only one real thing to do. They would have to do what Madara said. They would have to have a child. To protect themselves they had to give up a life they would create together. And what killed Sasuke the most was that he had let this happen. He had ignored what Itachi stood for to join Madara and it only ended with said man turning around and stabbing him in the back. And he dragged Naruto into this. If he had just gone back to Kohona when he had the chance, none of this would be happening. Maybe some of it, like the capturing of Jinchuurikis and the war, but definitely not this sick, wicked plan Madara had hatched.

The Uchiha stood up then. He moved slowly, a calculating gleam in his eyes as he took small, short steps towards Naruto. He laid on the floor, unmoving. Sasuke knew however that he was alive, he had talked earlier and the stress was probably making him so exhausted that he no longer wished to move. He stood over Naruto, looking down into the blond's blotchy, blue eyes. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes before glancing back at the Uchiha. Sasuke reached out his hand and Naruto grabbed it, having Sasuke help him up off the floor. He walked Naruto over to his bed and sat him down. He started to pet Naruto's head, moving his hand progressively lower so he could caress the blond's cheeks and face. His thumb rubbed against Naruto's lower lip before leaning in and capturing those soft, plump pillows of flesh with his own.

Naruto moaned a little, pushing at Sasuke's chest unsuccessfully. His body was still weak from the chakra draining and it made the Uchiha smirk a little as he dipped his tongue between the blond's lips. His breath hitched ever so softly, making Sasuke's groin twitch with arousal. If Naruto was going to be this cute when they were just kissing, how would he act when they finally did it?

The blond pulled back and the Uchiha just shrugged, starting to suck on Naruto's neck. " Sasuke…" His voice was hazy with lust, shaking with tinges of what he wanted most. The blond put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, pulling the Uchiha on his neck off. " What the hell do you think you're doing? Especially at a time like this?" His voice had steadied. His tone wasn't irate, nor annoyed but sounded like how Naruto usually talked in a serious conversation. It was light and just seemed to drift out of his mouth.

" I want you." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed Naruto's wrist; he kissed the small bones and then started to nip on the tips of his fingers. Naruto pulled his wrist back and it made Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly. " Don't let Madara cloud your mind with doubt about my feelings for you. I've taken a good portion of my life debating it and trying to force the thoughts of you from my mind and up until now, I just thought you were the most convenient person to give me a children. I realize now that I didn't just settle for you, I wanted it to be you. To be the one I would spend the rest of my life with, to have my children. I'm willing to give up everything if you say that you'll be mine always."

Naruto was speechless. He almost thought that he was having a dream because it just seemed too surreal to believe that Sasuke had just admitted that he was in love. And with him of all people. The blond reached out, cupping Sasuke's face so gently that the Uchiha shuddered a little at the touch.

" Do you really mean it?" His voice was quiet and it made Sasuke's face heat up a little bit. He looked away from the blond.

" Yes. I do." He said and Naruto grabbed his face so they could look each other in the eyes. " I just wish it hadn't taken this long to realize what was right in front of me all along. I love you Uzumaki Naruto and I want to prove it to you. I want you to feel my love."

His face heated up when he listened to Sasuke. It was just so…wonderful hearing those words from Sasuke's mouth. He leaned into the Uchiha, kissing him so gently on the lips, just to make sure that this was real. That all of these feeling and sensations that were running through his body were just as he thought they would be.

But a thought struck Naruto then and it made him pull away from Sasuke. " What's wrong?"

" This is what Madara wants us to do. He wants us to get closer and make love willingly so I'll become pregnant. I don't want a child, our child, to fall into his hands. The thought of it makes me sick." Naruto whimpered as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blond, loving how warm and comfortable he was. He had always been like that. So lovely, so comforting, so warm. Everything about him was. His grip tightened, the thought also made him sick. It was going to be his child and he wanted the best for it.

" I know Naruto…I know. I feel the same." He said petting the blond's hair. " But I have a plan." He leaned in next to Naruto's ear, making sure that no one would hear if they were listening in to their conversation. " Okay, the jutsu requires that I use the Sharingan, but so far I can only guess that Madara isn't going to be watching us; I could just fake it then we could have sex. You won't get pregnant, we'll get to express our love, and Madara will just think you're having a hard time with the insemination. All this stress would surely put strain on the process, right? He'll just make us keep repeating the process until it takes."

" Won't Madara figure something out when I don't get pregnant after the first few times?" Naruto questioned quietly.

" We'll cross that road when we get there." Sasuke said still stroking Naruto's hair. The blond was cuddling closer to him with every soft touch. He kissed Sasuke's neck, lowering the kisses with every second. He started to suck firmly at the junction of his collarbone and shoulder where the curse mark used to be. He shuddered against Naruto, a small gasp escaping from his mouth.  
-

Madara sat silently as he glanced over at the tree he made from Hashirama. He smirked to himself. There may have been a small snag in the plan because of Kabuto but all of those mistakes could be rectified with fear. He could use it to strike submission into Sasuke and Naruto's hearts, so they'd be willing to please him and not suffer at his hand. He could use it to make Kabuto back down; the boy was getting to close to discovering something he didn't need to. Not that he could use it now to win Naruto over; he already knew his fate.

The Uchiha sensed movement next to him and looked over when Zetsu popped out of the ground. He glanced over at the man sitting alone by the tree and couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for everyone his influence had touched. He pulled himself fully from the ground and stood before the man.

" What is your report, Zetsu?" He asked, his cold tone only echoing his icy interior. The plant man almost felt down in his soul that he hated this man, he wasn't a hundred percent sure why, but it was there. The hatred, the loathing. It was almost consuming. But…He wouldn't act out against Madara, he was brave but he wasn't stupid. The man would be able to rip him apart, limb from limb, and then have a bonfire with his appendages to celebrate. No, Zetsu knew his place and it was beneath Madara.

" The Leaders of the Resistance are starting to waver. Especially the Hokage and Raikage." He said crossing his arms over his chest. He had been spying on them secretly since the beginning of the war. It was almost too easy to sneak into Kohona to see what they were doing at all hours of the day. " Since the capture of the Jinchuurikis they're hope has started to fade. But, they have sent out countless Trackers and Tokubetsu Jounin to look for either Jinchuuriki. They have a feeling you're keeping one of them alive, and they're correct. With Naruto's chakra, even if it is suppressed, they'll be able to pin-point him eventually. Especially if a Jinchuuriki pregnancy takes an extra month. We'll be sitting ducks."

Madara started to laugh then, a haughty scornful laugh that made Zetsu feel foolish and angry at the same time. The Uchiha stood up, still in obvious good humor. " Oh Zetsu, you're so adorable sometimes. Let's think about our situation for a moment, shall we?" The plant stood there looking at the man as he paced around the room. " If they're starting to waver now, how will they feel in a couple months? Especially after having no sign of their jinchuurikis and when the Jounin start disappearing. They're hope will just keep getting shot down and before we know it, it will be time for Naruto to give birth and all will be well. I'll have both the remaining sources of power I require and then there will be nothing stopping me from taking over the world." Zetsu could tell that Madara was smirking, even if his mask was covering his face. He could just feel the pride and the evil intentions of the man leaking into his own skin. Zetsu nodded then and he started to walk away when he stopped.

" There's another thing I need to say as well." He said and Madara turned to look at the plant like man.

" Oh?"

" When do you plan on sealing the other Jinchuuriki?" Zetsu asked as he stood there in the doorway that lead up to the main part of the base. Madara laughed again, there wasn't as much mirth in this one but then he shrugged.

" I assume that with Naruto and Sasuke, I'll hit an unexpected snag or two. I mean they've already figured out almost my entire plan by themselves and now they have no choice but to carry it out. It is quite perfect if I don't say so myself. And using the other jinchuuriki to work Naruto into submission is just fine with me." Madara said with a wave of his hand. " However, I do feel I'd hit a bit of resistance if Naruto knew Killer Bee was alive. To make it work for all of us, I would suggest not telling him that he's alive. We've already told him that he was dead and bringing this little snag of truth into the matter would only complicate things further. Do you understand me?"

" Of course Madara." Zetsu responded. " But I don't think it's me that you should worry about. Kabuto coming to see Naruto is a problem all in its own and I doubt without any interference from you, he'll stop. Unless, you hint to Sasuke what's going on between them. Which, I figure, could end any of two ways; Kabuto backs down because of Sasuke or he'll step up even more to challenge him. The second option is definitely something we don't want to happen, you never know what lies Kabuto could start feeding to Naruto so he'll distrust Sasuke and then bam, your plan goes up in flames."

Madara was nodding at every word at that point. He couldn't help but agree with Zetsu. He had planned to kill Kabuto from the beginning but now it seemed as though it was completely necessary o his plan. If he had known how difficult it was going to be having someone like Kabuto under his employment, he would have killed him from the first day. He knew that he shouldn't have waited so damn long.

The Uchiha looked at Zetsu then. " Don't you worry about a thing. I'll make sure nothing will get in the way of our baby. It is the most important thing in my life right now." Madara looked towards the exit, narrowing his eyes slightly as Zetsu left. Something didn't feel quite right the entire time they had been talking. He moved to stand in front of the tree and looked up at Hashirama's face, it had remained stoic and silent since the tree had matured. He had always secretly wanted it to start talking, to say things about his plans, to have someone who would say that he wouldn't get away with it, but he would. And it would be quite sweet to rub his victory into the face of his long time rival.

He looked around the tree and saw a snake slithering away, trying desperately to get away from the Uchiha who had spotted it. Madara was faster though; he grabbed the snake and held it by the jaws. It tried to snap and strike at him but it was all for not. Madara snapped its spine and created his own snake.

Madara smirked as he placed it on the ground. " There we go." He said as the reptile slithered up the stairs. He already told it where to go, and what to say to Kabuto when it arrived. The more lies he implanted into Kabuto's head, the more fun it would breed. He laughed then.  
-

Kabuto sat in the circle where he was controlling the resurrected bodies. He knew that one day he would have to turn his army against Madara and it would destroy the man. He would be a hero to both Sasuke and Naruto. And then when the trust between them had been built, he would take Sasuke's body and then there with the Uchiha's face, he could easily be with Naruto.

The snake smirked at that. It may have been a long plan but it was well worth the wait. Naruto, in all of his beauty, would finally belong to no one but him. Out of the silence he heard hissing and Kabuto turned to where his snake moved under the door and through the circle. It slithered up his back and wrapped around Kabuto's neck, resting its body.

Once they were both connected to each other Kabuto was able to tap into the snake's thoughts and memories and just like that, Madara's talk with Zetsu was displayed behind his eyelids. When he opened them again, he frowned. All of what was said was things Kabuto already knew; he found that annoying. It meant that Madara was either catching on to the fact he was spying on him or he just wasn't really planning anything more sinister than what had already been revealed.

Kabuto sighed. It would be far harder to win Naruto, and especially Sasuke, over without sufficient and large amounts of evidence. If he was going to get them to trust him, he would need to show them that he was on their side. And revealing Madara's plan would be the perfect way of doing so. He smirked then. Next time Naruto was alone, it would be his time to strike.  
-

**Dun! Everyone has a plan but who's will come out on top?**

**Sasuke: I swear to God if mine fails I'm going to hit you.  
Me: Me? Why the hell are you going to hit me?  
Sasuke: Uh, idk because you're the only one who could make it fail on purpose.  
Naruto: DUH!...Please don't make Sasuke and I suffer.  
Me: Pfft. After all your sass I'll have to see what I can do. This was Hitoko-sama  
Madara: -sneaks up behind Hitoko-sama- I'll give you five bucks if you make their plan fail.  
Me: ...Five bucks? FIVE? What kind of fool do you think I am?  
Madara: I'll throw in some paper clips and a subway coupon. (Lol Naruto Abridged reference)  
Me: Done. Sorry you guys.  
Sasuke and Naruto: -glares- I hate you.  
Me: Don't hate the writer, hate the guy who bribes her.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay another chapter…and this time, I assure my lovelies…THERE WILL BE SEX! :O Whoa it's not like I've ever done that before. Haha…Ah…Anyway…Regular PV!-**

After all that time being blinded, Sasuke had become more in tune with his other senses. It was almost normal now. His sense of smell was far sharper than what it had once been, so much so that he could almost smell the arousal pouring from his body and Naruto's. it was intoxicatingly seductive. Knowing how aroused Naruto was just made his body react in way that he never thought possible. His taste had also been heightened. Every time he kissed Naruto's skin, he could taste the brief saltiness of his skin and kept kissing and licking, making the blond shudder or moan. Naruto's skin was soft too, unmarred by the harshness of battle. It was like running a hand over silk. The Uchiha found it strange that another man's body could be so alluringly soft.

Sasuke had been keeping his eyes closed during most of, letting the sensations run their course through his body but when he finally opened them, he sucked in his breath. Naruto was laying underneath him, mouth opened slightly in a silent gasp as he panted softly, his legs sprawled, partially covered by the blankets and covers on his bed. Sasuke could tell, even in the dim light of the room, that the blond was flushed. The heat radiating off of his was a dead give away.

" Sasuke…" His voice was light, almost like a soft prayer as it made its way into Sasuke's ears. The Uchiha shuddered with arousal. Naruto didn't even know what he was doing to his body, it wasn't like anything he had ever experienced in his entire life. Sasuke gave the seal on Naruto's stomach a soft, light kiss, making him jerk slightly. He had come to learn it was very sensitive and made the blond so many sexy things that it was driving him insane. He wanted Naruto now, but since he hadn't done much more than explore his body, he would have to wait.

His hands trailed down the blond's stomach, teasing his nipples and tickling his naval as his fingers played and toyed with the skin underneath them. It was so arousing to Naruto. He just wanted to grab Sasuke's hands and keep them on his skin, they were lighting fire in his veins. He cried out when those skilled, silky hands started to rub and caress his thighs gently.

At one point they had completely stripped themselves of clothing. Naruto had been so distracted by the kisses and the pleasure shooting up his spine that he barely remembered when he had lost his pants. He smiled a little as Sasuke lowered his mouth, starting to suck softly on his thigh. He panted harshly, feeling tingles center themselves in his groin. His need ached with all the pent up emotions and he had such a desire for Sasuke that it scared him a little.

He hadn't wanted Sasuke this much since the Uchiha had run from Kohona. And that was really saying something. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt Sasuke sink his teeth into his thigh. It left a throbbing red mark, marred with the soft outline of his teeth and somehow that aroused Naruto even more. Having those vicious marks all over his body was something he wasn't used to. Kyuubi generally healed everything lightning fast but now that he was being repressed, Sasuke's marks would surely been visible and painful for some time. And that aroused Naruto to no end, the thought of having Sasuke's marks littering his flesh made him more than happy. He smirked a little and cried out as Sasuke delivered another few marks down his thighs.

" Mmm…" He moaned out and it made Sasuke's entire body ache with the pure anguish of need. He gripped Naruto's legs, spreading them apart so he could get a good look at the already dripping hole that was so desperately craving him.

" Naruto." It was the first time Sasuke had spoke since they had taken off their clothes and it made Naruto's entire body shiver with lust. " Naruto, look at me." The blond glanced down as Sasuke gave the puckered entrance a small lick. He groaned, his knees buckling together, trying to push Sasuke out. The Uchiha smirked and bit at his legs, making them spread once more. " Oh silly little Dobe, how can you refuse me when this part of you is so wet?" He shoved his finger in slightly, barely pushing past the ring of muscle and it made Naruto writhe and whimper with ultimate pleasure. He pulled the finger out, loving how the skin retracted protectively.

" Sasuke, don't tease." That small request went straight into Sasuke's groin, building up even more pressure and need. He wanted to take Naruto so badly but the blond would hurt very much if he just shoved it inside without warning. The Kyuubi being suppressed brought its many draw backs, healing like a normal person was one of them.

Sasuke reached for his nightstand, knowing that Madara had probably put some kind of lubricant in there, to make the sex easier when he finally had Naruto where he wanted him. And sure enough Sasuke found a small tube of it.

Somehow it unsettled Sasuke to think about the ways Madara had procured this very necessary item. He shook his head of the thought and started to drizzle some onto his fingers, smearing it around so it would be, at the very least, warm. He rubbed his lubed fingers against the small entrance, hearing small squeaks and moans of pleasure as the hole was continuously teased.

He wanted Naruto to relax more before he shoved anything in the promise land so he started to fondle his erection. It was strange handling someone else's penis, touching it didn't make your own stomach turn with pleasure but the other persons, they might react more harshly to things you like but things you don't, they might love. That seemed to be the case for Naruto, he loved the harder treatment, having it stroked roughly. Naruto was practically screaming with pleasure and didn't even seem to notice when Sasuke snuck the first finger inside.

Naruto was panting, Sasuke was wreaking havoc on his system, making him feel pleasure that he had never felt before. And he was mildly surprised when he took a liking to Sasuke fingering him. He had never thought anyone would ever do that to him. He started to get a feel for the finger inside him and was still remotely comfortable when a second one joined in on the fun. He started to move against them, testing the amount of pleasure gained or lost whenever Sasuke's went deeper or shallower. He grunted a little when the Uchiha started to scissor him. It wasn't a very painful sensation, just a strange one. It made him feel strange like he was more and less aroused at the same time.

" Naruto, if it's too much, just tell me and I'll stop." Sasuke said as he shoved a third finger inside.

Naruto's breath hitched as he tried to swallow the pain. He didn't even remember when the pleasure had faded so harshly into pain. He grit his teeth and Sasuke noticed that Naruto was struggling with the added digit. He leaned down slightly, taking the head of Naruto's cock into his mouth. The blond cried out, his hands pulling at the sheets underneath him. He arched up with Sasuke's tongue swirled around his head, sucking up all the juices that had gathered in the slit.

" Uhhh!" Naruto suddenly cried. " More! I want it there." Sasuke was confused for a moment, the sudden urgency of the blond's voice disorientating him but that's when he brushed his fingers against a small nub, making Naruto's entire form shake. He knew he had found it then. He pulled his finger out as soon as Naruto came. The blond was shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, he didn't even know how close he actually was.

" Surprise…" Naruto panted out with a small smile. It made Sasuke smile too and he coated himself with the lube, shuddering at the coldness of it. He placed himself at Naruto entrance and to cause him the least amount of pain possible, entered in one thrust.

" Surprise to you too." Sasuke grunted out, going against his primal instinct to start thrusting. Naruto whined a little, adjusting himself to the huge length inside of him. The blond knew the Uchiha was big but this was ridiculous. It felt like Sasuke was trying to break him. He was panting through the pain, letting his entire body adjust to it and then when he felt the pain diminish, he nodded for Sasuke to continue.

Sasuke felt like there was huge gaps of time between his thrusts, making his need only ache more as he felt the coils in his stomach spasm. Naruto's insides were hot and they were constricting him with every thrust. It felt amazing. Sasuke kept his pace even, trying to not overwhelm Naruto as he search for the spot that would make Naruto whine and cry his name. Naruto was starting to push back and meet with Sasuke's thrusts as he got more comfortable with the pain. It was starting to lessen greatly but he still wasn't in pure ecstasy yet.

But that's when Naruto and Sasuke were both shocked. The Uchiha rammed Naruto's prostate head on, making the blond tighten around him, causing immense amounts of pleasure to course down both of their spines.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, pulling the Uchiha deeper into his hole so the head of Sasuke's cock was barely teasing around his prostate. He whined and moaned as he thrashed around, wanting the Uchiha to move more inside of him. To completely blind him with unadulterated pleasure.

" Mmm!" Naruto cried as Sasuke's thrusts picked up speed and accuracy. It was just so good that Naruto's cock sprung back to life, dripping with juices. He could feel a second orgasm coming to him and he pulled his upper body up off the bed so he could wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha didn't mind because it forced him even deeper inside the blond, making both of them moan and shudder with extreme ecstasy. " Oh God, Sasuke, deeper! Oh more! I wanna cum!"

Sasuke bit down on Naruto's shoulder and started to leave even more marks. The blond's nails grated down his back, leaving shivers and angry red marks on the porcelain skin. He pulled Sasuke's head to his and kissed him roughly as Sasuke's thrusts started to get more and more sporadic and heated.

He moaned and was practically ridding Sasuke's cock at that point, wanting so much to feel the Uchiha fill him with his hot seed. Not that Sasuke minded, letting Naruto have more control felt absolutely amazing. But it was making closer and closer to orgasm, he didn't know how much more he could take.

He grabbed onto Naruto's cock, jerking it with his thrusts. The blond cried out more and more as the coiling in his stomach started to feel like it was tearing him apart from the inside out. The Uchiha felt the same sensation building in his body. It was so painful but the pleasure was canceling it all out. Naruto cried loudly as he came between them, coating their stomachs with his seed. He panted harshly as Sasuke's thrusts became even more harsh and jerky. The blond could tell he was close, so very close.

Sasuke bit down on Naruto's should, making the blond cry as he was filled with Sasuke's cum. He thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm in Naruto's hole, loving how his breath was coming out in short, soft gasps. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, smiling and kissing each other gently. Their noses and cheeks brushed as they made their way to the soft lips of the other. Naruto buried his hands in Sasuke's hair as their lips finally met a second time.

" Okay Naruto, Madara says it's time to leave…" Zetsu said as he walked into the room. He was slightly stunned to see the two teenage boys completely entangled in each other, they were both sweaty and most likely sticky and the whole room smelled huskily of sex. He stepped out of the room, eyes completely wide as Madara walked by.

" They had sex didn't they?" Zetsu nodded his head. " Wonderful." He said as he passed the plant man and went into his room. Zetsu didn't find any of that wonderful, it was all just too awkward to process. No one wants to walk in on two people having sex, especially when you barely knew them!

Zetsu shook his head and decided to come back for Naruto in ten minutes or so, long enough to take a short shower and wash the bitter awkwardness of the moment off of him.  
-

**A few minutes later…After Zetsu washed the awkward off…lol**

Naruto sat in his cell, completely mortified. He thought his first time was going to be amazing, and it was. Sasuke did things to him that he never thought would make him orgasm so hard. But then Zetsu had to walk in and ruin the entire moment. Oh well, at least then Madara would think that Sasuke and him were going along with his little plan. And as long as it seemed like Naruto was having a hard time getting pregnant, Madara wouldn't suspect a single thing. He hoped.

" Hey…Naruto! Over here." Naruto turned seeing Kabuto standing in the corner, waving at him. The blond blinked at the almost immaturity of what Kabuto was doing and rolled his eyes. He swore if Kabuto wasn't so close to the higher ups like Madara, he probably wouldn't associate with him. But then again, Kabuto was the closest thing he had to a second ally. It would most likely be a good idea to keep Kabuto close incase he ever needed him.

" What is it Kabuto?" Naruto asked as the snake like man came slinking up to his cage. He smirked at the blond, feeling as though they were getting closer. Which meant trust was building and it would be even easier to start a relationship with him.

" I have some useful information for you." He said as he leaned against the cage. He was face remotely close to Naruto's and it made the blond feel slightly uncomfortable. He pulled away from the cage and went to sit down on his bed, wincing slightly. Sasuke had done a number on him. He wondered how long he would be in pain.

" Okay, what is it?"

" Madara is planning to get your pregnant so he can take over your baby's body so he can rule the world forever." Naruto rolled his eyes as he laid down, showing Kabuto a little bit of thigh. He could see the marks littering it and felt a stab of jealousy go through his heart. Sasuke and him were far more closer than he could have expected. He twitched a little as Naruto looked up at him.

" We already know." Naruto said. " Madara revealed his plan to us and he expects us to make this baby soon. It will take ten months for me to come fully to term. And after that he'll be able to remove the Kyuubi from me and use it to take over the world. Evil laughter included. Then when he feels that he's ready, he'll switch into the body of my baby and since Sasuke and I will be under the control of his 'Moon Plan' we won't be able to do anything to stop him. It seems really long and drawn out, like he could have cut months off his time by just sealing the Kyuubi and letting me die. But then again there is that issue of his age…I mean I doubt someone as old as him could live forever, but you never know with Uchihas, they're a tricky bunch. Don't you think?"

Kabuto was staring off into the far corner of the cell, a dreamy look on his face. He smiled a little and then it instantly snapped back into focus once he realized Naruto had stopped talking and was shaking his head angrily. " Sorry…You were starting to ramble and talk really fast…I dropped off at about the whole sealing you instead part."

" Oh," Naruto said indifferent voice. " You didn't miss much then."

" So, what are you planning to do?" Kabuto asked as Naruto laid back, looking blankly up at the ceiling. The blond had been expecting the question and frankly he really didn't know what to tell Kabuto. He had no real solution to this problem besides prolonging the pregnancy and hoping in that time someone would find them.

" I was thinking about running around in circles and screaming profanities at the ceiling. If Madara thinks I'm crazy, he definitely won't want to have the body of my child." Naruto said sarcastically and Kabuto gave him the 'be-serious' look. " Okay, okay…Sasuke and I haven't thought of a good plan yet. So far our best idea was do what he says and we won't die…There really isn't much we can do, we can't run, can't kill him, can't disobey him…So what does that leave?" Naruto whined, sighing loudly as he rolled onto his side.

" Who said you can't kill Madara?" Kabuto asked with a slight smirk. That gained Naruto's attention in an instant. He perked up and turned back over to look at the snake. " Believe me when I say Naruto that there is a way to kill him, and I'll help you do it but there's a couple of things you need to do for me."  
-

**ELSEWHERE!**

Killer Bee sat around his cell staring into the existing nothingness of it. It was a pitch black room accented with rusty metal bars. He could hear the squeaks and screeches of mice that were running across the floor. Something was off about this whole situation. He had been warned since the discovery of the Akatsuki and what they had been doing to Jinchuurikis that he would be taken and sealed quickly. He had been waiting for what seemed like weeks for that fate and had yet to see anything related to the topic. It was actually kind of annoying.

Just like the damn collar on his neck. It had been draining his chakra and he could barely move his fingers at this point. He noticed the amount being drained from him increased daily and at this point it was practically sucking him dry. The only reason he hadn't died yet was mostly due in part to the Hachibi and his chakra. It annoyed the demon as well to get a vast majority of his chakra drained.

He sighed, there wasn't much he could do about it. An orange and red flash pulled Killer Bee from his thoughts and he looked behind him. There was a vat of what looked like liquid sitting behind him. It had pipes and chains connected to it and seemed to light up randomly through out the day, giving off the only source of light in this entire dungeon like place. It was nice to have some light but Bee couldn't help but feel slightly unsettled by it. Something about it just didn't seem right.

" Hello Hachibi." Killer Bee turned fully; yet another annoying thing about this place. That guy who called himself Madara. The man was a complete asshole and from what he had heard about the Uchiha clan, it seemed to be genetic. " How are you this fine day?"

" Why do you care? Don't suck up to me when you could be spending your time growing a pair." He practically growled out. Madara shoved his arm through the bars and grabbed Killer Bee's face, pulling it against the rusted metal and cutting up his cheeks in the process.

" Well, well, someone's got a temper!" Madara mused as he squeezed the jinchuuriki's cheek. " If it's any consolation, Naruto is doing fine."

Killer Bee froze. He had been worried about Naruto for a long time and was even more worried when he wasn't in any of the other cells that were scattered around. He had begun to believe they killed him, but hearing that filled him with a kind of relief. He started to relax in Madara's grip and the old Uchiha let him go. " Where is the kid? Tell me where he is before I flip a lid!"

" Upstairs." Madara said nonchalantly. " He's in his own cell, though it isn't nearly as depressing or scary as yours. He's been reunited with Sasuke and both of them seem to be very happy in each other's company. So you may rejoice if you wish."

" How can I be happy, when I'm being watched by some sick pappy?" Bee replied as he scooted away from the bars of the cage. " You're one terrible guy and I still don't know why."

" I guess the best answer is, because I can." Madara replied with a smirk. " But I have my own question for you…" Killer Bee raised an eyebrow, usually when this creep came around it was just to poke fun at him for being locked up, there was no real conversation between then that didn't have some kind of taunting behind it. " Aren't you curious?"

" About what, you slut?"

Madara blinked a little, in all of his years of life he had never been called a slut before. It was actually kind of funny to him that someone would have the audacity to call him such a word. He smiled into his mask and pointed his gaze towards the Jinchuuriki. " About why you're still alive…"

" Of course, don't be stupid you old horse! My curiosity kills me and I'm no cat, I'm Killer Bee, 'cause that's where it's at!"

" Right." Madara replied. " To put it bluntly, I don't have the man power to seal you. If I did, you would be dead a million times over. Unfortunately, I have one member left from the original Akatsuki and the other members are already doing things that require chakra or bed rest. So it would just be me and one other person, which would take weeks. Even when we had nine people it took three days. Quite annoying really." He said leaning against the bars of the cage. " So I've done something ingenious! You see that vat over there, the one spinning with orange and red liquid? Well that's not liquid at all, it's actually chakra from the Kyuubi. I've been draining him so when we start the sealing process, we'll just have to pump the statue with that chakra and not have to waste our own. Unfortunately, it is taking longer that I thought to gain enough chakra to seal you. But I believe in the next few days, I'll have enough. And you won't have to live your shitty existence any longer, how's that for an answer?"

" You're fucking nuts." Killer Bee replied.

" Wow, you didn't rhyme that, how surprising." Madara turned towards the vat and smirked a little. His plan was slowly coming together. Now he just need to check in on Sasuke and see how the sex went; to see if the damn kid used the jutsu. " Well, until next time." And with that Madara disappeared.

Killer Bee sighed a little. His lift seemed to be fading into the distance, he hoped something would come up and he hoped it would be soon, for his and Naruto's sake.-

**Hurray, I've done it! I finished the chapter before midnight. I rock!  
Madara: Yes and to celebrate I've made you a victory sandwich!  
Sasuke: Hitoko-sama don't trust Madara! He's probably going to kill you with that sandwich or something!  
Naruto: Yeah or put too much mayo on it so you'll be grossed out!  
Me: I'll handle this boys…-turns to Madara- So what's on it?  
Madara: Turkey, ham, cheddar and pepper jack cheese, lettuce, rat poison, arsenic, Ruffles, a finely sliced penis, and onions  
Me: Wait a cotton picking second! Did you say onions?  
Madara: Uh…Yes?  
Me: No deal dude. -smacks sandwich- But thank you for trying.  
Madara: -mutters- damn that Hitoko-sama.  
Me: This was Hitoko-sama.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo! It is time to see if Naruto and Sasuke's plan worked! And how Madara will react if they fail, but you guys won't see which is true until I write it! Muhahaha!  
Madara: HEY! I know what you're doing! You can't fool me! I'm Uchiha fucking Madara!  
Me: Wow, I didn't know you were an Uchiha have relations with Madara, I feel sorry for you  
Madara:…I'll kill you. -gets sword-  
Me: Hmm but I'm a writer and I can just write you away…And then Madara found himself in a mysterious forest.  
Madara: -appears in the forest- SON OF A BITCH!  
Sasuke: Aren't you supposed to be doing your pop culture paper?  
Me:…And then Sasuke found himself - starts struggling with Sasuke over the laptop and he takes it away-  
Sasuke: Ha! I win  
Me: Son of a bitch…Regular PV!  
Sasuke: Really?  
Me: Yes.  
-**

There was a content aura to Madara as he walked into Sasuke's room. The air was heavy with the stench of sex and sweat and he smirked to himself as he came to stand in front of Sasuke's bed. He was rewrapping his eyes, most likely unused to seeing the world around him and his new found power. The jutsu was a little demanding on the Sharingan since it was like a prolonged gen jutsu and would be working the entire time the two were having sex. He looked down at Sasuke as he turned his head in the vague direction in which Madara stood.

" I assume all went well." He mused and Sasuke just nodded.

" Yeah I guess so." Sasuke said with a slight hint of annoyance in his tone. Madara found it slightly amusing. The great Uchiha Sasuke was pinned down, unable to pull himself up because of his might. No one would escape his plans this time, even if they were family. " It's not like we had much of a choice for it to go badly. Naruto and I both know there's no way to fight the evitable…" There was a pause and Madara seemed completely content with the answer. There was no way for them to win against him and they knew it, that was a step in the right direction. " Can I ask you something…" Sasuke's voice was soft then, all hints of anger seemed to be erased, which meant it was something sincere or misleading.

Madara was slightly taken back by that. He didn't think with all of this going on that Sasuke would want to prolong a conversation with him, but Madara didn't really care. This query may amuse him. " Ask away, Sasuke. You know that I would never hide anything from you."

Sasuke scoffed slightly at that. He had hidden his entire plan from him and now he and Naruto were both paying the ultimate price. If he had known this was what Madara wanted from the start, he wouldn't have bought into whatever lies the man had been shoving right in front of his face. He wasn't even sure why he did to begin with. It could have been the ultimate allure of family, something he had been yearning for since Itachi's slaughter of his clan. But even then, his real path had been for revenge; he had never really calculated that he would get sidetracked by Madara's assumptions about his yearning for a family.

" Is this Jutsu a hundred percent effective?" The younger Uchiha asked, looking up towards Madara's face, or what he assumed was the area where his face would lie. With the bandages on, he couldn't see but he could still smell him. " I mean, a pregnancy takes nine months and if you want the Kyuubi's power now…Will you have enough resources to beat the Five Kage's back?"

" Actually for a Jinchurriki it takes ten months and yes, I do. I have an army of Unholy Resurrections and the Zetsus. And there's always the fun fact that they don't have an infinite amount of ninjas or resources either. " Madara muttered, looking heatedly down at Sasuke. Something about his questions didn't sit well with the older Uchiha; there was a hint of something there that he couldn't really pin point. " But no, the jutsu isn't effective a hundred percent of the time. Its about eighty or so percent of the time. And even then, the insemination can be done multiple times before it takes. Just like with women. Unless you think Naruto is infertile…"

" That's not what I was getting at…" Sasuke said. " I was just wondering about it and the time constraints."

" I see." Madara mused. Sasuke or Naruto couldn't be trusted, he should have known that even after demonstration of strength that they might find a way to fight with him. But now that was all in the open. The two of them could have just had sex and lied about the jutsu to prolong what was going to happen, and in that time they could just sit around and wait to be rescued. It wasn't something Madara hadn't thought about, he knew if it was executed just right, he would be completely and utterly fucked over. " Sasuke, what sex organ does Naruto have under the jutsu?"

Sasuke felt a drop of cold sweat go down his back. He had no idea what the correct answer was. He hadn't tried the jutsu out on Naruto for verification but he didn't think this problem would arise. He should have known that question might indicate a fear within his lie. He mentally cursed and had to go with something. " He had a penis." There was silence flowing through out the room and Sasuke mentally started preparing for Madara to bring down any amount of wrath he had for lying to him. But that's when the air in the room shifted from tense to an easier flowing feeling, one of relief.

" Good." Madara said. There was a problem and Madara knew it. He didn't know whether or not Sasuke was lying to him. He had given the correct answer and the two of them had sex but there was still that doubt that Sasuke wouldn't roll over to him that easily. He was much like Itachi in the sense that there was a rebellious nature surrounding him and it wasn't something easily broken. Even Itachi wasn't fully broken when he died. He had been fighting Madara the entire time, even though his disease made it more like sabotage and not a full out defense. He didn't need the second incarnation of Itachi screwing him over again; he had far too much riding on this plan and if it failed, there wouldn't another chance. Unfortunately, he couldn't live forever. " In three days, I will check to see if you have impregnated Naruto. If he isn't you'll just have to repeat the process again. If he is, well you'll just have to play the waiting game along with me, won't you?"

Madara walked out of the room then and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, laying back in his bed. He could have swore in that silence he could hear his own death but for now, Madara seemed to trust him. But trust, Sasuke knew, only went so far before suspicion set in and the accusations would come out.

**TO Kabuto and Naruto**

Naruto was practically forcing himself through the cage so he could hear what Kabuto was saying to him. He had actually figured it out; a way for him and Sasuke to sabotage Madara and protect themselves and their none existent child. It was like a dream come to true to the blond; he could almost kiss the snake.

" What's the plan Kabuto?" He muttered, pressing himself even harder against the bars. Kabuto smirked to himself. Naruto was at full attention and seemed completely willing to do anything he said, which meant it would be far easier to trick him. He leaned in; his face practically centimeters away from the blond's, but Naruto seemed not to notice since he was so stuck on whatever Kabuto had to offer him.

" This plan will only work if my assumptions about you and the Kyuubi are correct." Kabuto muttered. " Tell me something. Can you communicate with the Kyuubi right now?" Naruto nodded his head. " Good, do you think you could convince him to kill Madara?"

Naruto seemed to almost deflate when he heard that, walking back to the bed in his cell. He sat down and sighed. " I should have known it was going to be too good to be true." He muttered into his hands. " Let me tell you something Kabuto. I can talk to the Kyuubi, I can bitch and argue with him all day but I doubt he would ever do anything that I ask him. He's angry with me for taking his power."

" Well don't you think that the Kyuubi would like to kill Madara? I mean technically it isn't helping just you, it is helping him as well. He will die if Madara gets his hands on him, he does realize that, right?" Naruto nodded again, hoping that the Kyuubi would consider what Kabuto was saying, but since he wasn't getting a reaction, he doubted the Kyuubi cared. As long as Naruto suffered with him, he was pretty sure the Kyuubi was completely fine with whatever Madara did. " Besides he must want something."

Naruto blinked then and he knew what the Kyuubi wanted. Freedom. Something Naruto wasn't even three percent comfortable giving him. If he got out, there was no telling how much damage and destruction would lay in his wake. The Kyuubi was a demon after all, and a vengeful one at that. It was far too dangerous to even consider letting him roam free.

" No." Naruto said suddenly and it caught Kabuto off guard. He stared down at the blond, noticing how worked up he seemed to be. He figured that the Kyuubi would probably perk up and step to the challenge of killing Madara if his manliness was called into question but then again he also knew that Kyuubi would probably require some kind of incentive. And from the look Naruto had on his face, the incentive would be far too dangerous. Kabuto mentally cursed. There had to be a way for the Kyuubi to buy into his plan to kill Madara.

He bit his lip and looked back at Naruto who was sitting there, deep in thought. Their brain storming was obviously going to get them no where since Naruto would be far too concerned the with the well being of other people before thinking of himself and what would be the most helpful for him in this situation. Kabuto loved and hated Naruto's kind heart at moments like this. But then a thought donned on him and he smirked down at the little blond.

" Naruto, the Kyuubi has met Madara, correct?"

" Yeah." Naruto replied looking up at the snake like man. There was a hint of something in his eye and that made Naruto very curious to know what he was thinking. It must have been good if he was smirking so wickedly.

" Well then he must have suffered an embarrassment at Madara's hands and I'm pretty sure a great demon of his caliber wouldn't want to be remembered for being used and tossed around by humans without any sort of revenge."

Naruto took a deep, shaky breath before his eyes went wide and he slumped over on his bed. Kabuto smirked, he knew he would get the attention of the Kyuubi eventually and it had been sooner than he expected. He backed away from the cage and headed up stairs. He would come back down tomorrow, there was no telling how long Naruto would be chatting and arguing with the demon. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days.

_**Inside Naruto's mind!**_

_Naruto felt like someone had hit him in between the eyes with a brick. His head was throbbing with pain and made him want to just close his eyes and sit alone in the darkness. But he knew that wouldn't be possible. He had to keep going so he could see the Kyuubi. It was obvious that the demon wanted something. He wasn't sure what but whatever Kabuto must have said surely triggered this impromptu visit. _

_The hallways were all so similar, seeming to blend in and mix together like some kind of bad dream. A nightmare that he had relived through out his entire existence. He knew the twists and turns like he had memorized a map of this place. Naruto came to stand at a door; pushing it open without a single moment of hesitation. _

_Kyuubi's massive eyes stared down at the blond as he entered the room, the door shutting behind him. Red chakra drained out of the cage and up into the corners of the room before seeming to disappear. Naruto touched his neck, knowing that was where the chakra sucking collar was on his actual body. He shuddered a little as he walked up to the cage, where Kyuubi's entire body came into view. He looked starved, the chakra being drained from him was sucking everything out, leaving nothing but an almost withered husk. _

" _Oh my Gods, what the hell happened?" Naruto yelled running up to the cage and grabbing onto the bars. " You were completely healthy like a week ago!" _

_The Kyuubi chuckled hollowly. " This is the effects of the chakra draining. It is stealing all of my power…Our power." Kyuubi laid down in his cage, coughing a little. " Madara is slowly killing me and he will succeed in doing so if we don't do something to stop him."_

" _What do you suggest?" Naruto said, sticking his arm into the cage and rubbing Kyuubi's soft, wet nose. He felt bad for the demon. Not even he deserved this. _

" _I'll kill Madara." Kyuubi said with a triumphant smirk on his lips. " Luckily for you, I'm not so cold as to not think about your plight and what I can do to help you. For you see, I have suffered a couple indignities at the hands of that man, this is included. I refuse to be a part of any of his plans ever again and to make sure of that, I will massacre him." Naruto seemed to be in shock. He didn't ever think that the Kyuubi would help him this much; he always suspected that the demon hated him. He was glad to see it wasn't so._

" _Are you being serious?" Naruto muttered with a smile on his lips. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and sighed a little. He hated when Naruto got all emotional like this; it was so annoying._

" _Yes, completely. But like I said, this isn't just for you, Naruto. This is also for me." Kyuubi laid his head on his paws and yawned slightly. " I'm not ready to die yet." Naruto smiled at him brightly and Kyuubi sighed again. That boy was so damn easy going and lucky, that was a definite factor here. " But there's something you need to do for me." Naruto's smile fell as a look of confusion took its place. " For one, I don't like that Kabuto guy; there's something about him that I don't trust. I want you to be skeptical of him whenever he's around, alright?"_

" _Yeah I get it." Naruto said. He already knew he probably should trust Kabuto since Sasuke seemed pretty pissed about him being here. Who knew what kind of trouble he could stir up if Naruto let him get more control than what he should have. _

" _And one more thing." Kyuubi muttered. " You need to get pregnant." _

" _Uhh, Kyuubi isn't the point of this plan to protect me from that very thing? Or I don't know, protecting the life of something who doesn't even exist yet?"_

" _Before you just to conclusions, listen to me." Kyuubi said and Naruto shut his mouth. If the demon was going to be helpful then he may as well listen to his plan. There may be not other way to do this. " You're wrong, the main point of this is to kill Madara. And you'd just be lying to me and yourself if you said that you didn't want to have Sasuke's child. If you were to get pregnant it would make things a hell of a lot easier for all of us. For one, you and Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about Madara finding out the trust and could rest easy, even for a little while. Two, how else would I get out unless the seal was broken? And I've tried that, in case you couldn't recall. It didn't work out too well." _

_Naruto should have thought of that. Kyuubi did try to break through the seal two times, and both times he brought Kyuubi down and prevented him from leaving. The only logical way for him to leave was if Naruto got pregnant and then he could fight with Madara. " Yeah that makes sense, but what about you? Aren't you a bit weak because of the draining? Do you even think you could beat Madara in this state?"_

" _No, not like this but we have ten months to rebuild my strength after you get pregnant." Kyuubi said with a smirk. " All you have to do is tell Madara is that you need to have your collar taken off. It is easy to lie to that man about me. You could say that your chakra is being suppressed by it too and because my chakra is far more potent and toxic, it could cause you to miscarriage. We both know that is probably the last thing he wants you to do. A miscarriage, especially at a later stage of the pregnancy would be a devastating blow to him. He would have no choice but to do as you say. But I do warn you, you are still going to be weak during the pregnancy. I would suggest spending most, if not all our your time, with Sasuke. He can and probably will protect you. Because you really don't know who in this place you can trust; Sasuke seems to be the only one so far since you have the same goal and he 'loves' you or whatever."_

_Naruto nodded his head, surprised that the Kyuubi would be so willing to help him but then again it wasn't about who was right and who was wrong; this was actually a matter of life and death, and not even the Kyuubi would be stupid enough to fight him on that aspect._

" _Thank you, Kyuubi." The demon scoffed, turning his head away from the blond. _

" _I hate repeating myself…I'm not doing this just for you, kid. This is for me too!" He said rolling his eyes down at Naruto." I feel not emotional obligations towards you and therefore you shouldn't be thanking me for shit. I want to live and this is my plan to make sure I survive. You just so happened to be an inclusion in that."_

" _Oh sure…" Naruto said with a slight smirk. " Why can't you just admit that even through all this shit, you actually like me, even if it's just a tiny bit."_

_The Kyuubi looked as though it had been slapped. He turned his head away from Naruto and shook it as if he was disapproving of whatever the blond said to him. How could humans say things that were so absurd? He was Kyuubi, an entity of pure malice! He didn't like anyone. He looked back down at Naruto, who was still smiling cheekily at him. Okay, maybe he liked this jinchuuriki more than his previous ones, but only because he respected his spirits. That was it, nothing more, nothing less. _

" _Pfft. Whatever you little brat. I feel nothing towards you but the urge to vomit because you're so disgustingly good." The Kyuubi made a gagging noise and Naruto turned away from the cage and headed back towards the door._

" _Whatever you say, you old fox." Naruto said waving his hand as he exited the room._

When Naruto came to, his cell was dark and Kabuto had seemingly disappeared. Which was probably good since he would have been waiting there for hours. The blond had a feeling Kabuto would probably been back tomorrow, but something else told him Madara would also be coming to see him soon and it probably wasn't going to be the best of visits.

**And that's where I'm stopping…**

**Sasuke: Good work, you finished this and your paper  
Me: I know. I'm magic.  
Madara: THERE YOU ARE! -is covered in sticks and leaves-  
Me: Hmm, how did he find his way back?  
Madara: I ran through that damn forest for three days! And now I can finally set out to do what I've always wanted to. -brings up sword-  
Me: And then Madara found himself afloat in the ocean surrounded by wild, man eating sharks that all shockingly looked like Kisame  
Madara: -poofs to the ocean- I hate that woman, I really do.  
Sasuke: Good one. Yet again  
Me: Indeed, this was Hitoko-sama!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this is going to take place three days after the last chapter, to see if Naruto took to the pregnancy or not(Which we all know it didn't but Madara doesn't that so it is time for him to learn) But that means one things for us…DRAMA BITCHES :D I love it so much. Anyway, regular PV  
-**

Naruto was practically shaking with fear as Sasuke held his hand. It was the day they had been dreading, something both of them had lost a fair share of sleep over. The day in which Madara would see if Naruto was pregnant or not. The Uchiha hadn't seen Naruto in the entire three day wait but he could tell just by looking at Naruto that he felt something bad was going to happen, Sasuke couldn't help but think the same thing.

Madara walked in, Kabuto on his heels. Since Kabuto seemed to be the only one Madara barely trusted, he was the one who was going to do the exam on Naruto. The blond was slightly glad it wasn't going to be Madara but for some reason what Kyuubi said was sticking in his mind. He said not to trust Kabuto and if Kyuubi was skeptical of the of his actions, that meant there was some kind of alternative motive to why he was being so helpful. He gulped a little as Kabuto let the green light flow through his hands. He placed them over Naruto's stomach, closing his eyes as he worked.

This was the first time Sasuke had seen Kabuto since he killed Orochimaru. And it wasn't exactly the reunion he was expecting. He hadn't trusted Kabuto from the moment Naruto mentioned he was here and the fact that he was here was only a giant flag that he was up to no good. Though, to be frank, Sasuke had no idea why he was here in the first place. It certainly just wasn't because of the fact Madara would need a medical ninja to examine Naruto, that would be far too coincidental. Sasuke knew there were other purposes for Kabuto being here, he may not have known what they were yet but he planned to find out.

He could ask Madara, but he wasn't sure if he would tell him the truth or not. In fact, he couldn't tell when Madara was lying anymore. He didn't doubt that with the man's age, he had plenty of years of experience with lying. And Sasuke knew he had been tricked by the man already and it wasn't something that he wanted to happen again, especially if his and Naruto's lives were on the line. And maybe even the life of their unborn child… The risk of doing something and being betrayed was far too large now and it was almost as though Madara had planned everything to happen exactly like this. It was scary to think that maybe Madara knew everything, he didn't doubt it though. That man was full of surprises.

Kabuto was nervous, the sweat on his brow may not have been visible to those around him, but he could feel it beading up on his skin. It was threatening to drip down his face but he refused to acknowledge it, especially in front of Madara and Sasuke. Though he knew Sasuke wouldn't do much since he was in sticky situation, he knew Madara might catch a glimpse of his weakness. That was the last thing any one of them needed. If Madara even caught a tiny glance of anything in their eyes that hinted at betrayal, he hated to think about the results. He had lived for a while, but he really didn't want his life to be ended so hastily just because of an unconscious gesture.

Madara tapped his fingers on his arm, staring down at the blond. He was smirking underneath his mask and waiting patiently. Something had been bothering him since he had his discussion with Sasuke about the success rate of the pregnancy. He felt as though he could trust Sasuke a little because the younger Uchiha knew the price he would pay if he was lying or trying to deceive him. It could very easily cost him his life. He smirked a little wider as Kabuto removed his hands, sighing a little.

" There's no hint of dividing cells in his stomach, which means that the pregnancy didn't take." Kabuto said as he stopped the flow of chakra in his hand. The murderous intent around the room gave everyone but Madara chills. The hair on Sasuke's arm was standing straight up as he thought through as many excuses as he could. He had to protect himself and Naruto, that was the number one priority of the moment. " Though I believe I know why." Madara raised an eyebrow and tension in the room seemed to ease up. Madara hadn't thought that there may have been an explanation. He smiled a little and here he was about to go ballistic on Sasuke and Naruto for lying to him. He nodded his head for Kabuto to continue. " Well since you're suppressing Naruto's chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra will be the predominant source of Naruto's strength, and since the Kyuubi is a conscious being, he could easily be eliminating the means for Naruto to get pregnant just to spite you."

" I wouldn't put it past that demon…" Madara muttered looking at the collar on Naruto's neck. The Kyuubi's chakra as well as Naruto's had already filled the container in which he was going to use to seal the Hachibi, which meant that there was no need to keep the collar on Naruto any longer. Madara reached down, pressing two fingers to the collar on Naruto's neck, using his chakra to unlock it. It fell off and the blond instantly reached up, rubbing the sore spots on his neck. It had been a while since he felt the skin there.

Sasuke wasn't really shocked by the large amounts of bruising and discoloration on Naruto's neck. He had that collar since he arrived here and since the Kyuubi's chakra was being repressed, there was no way for it to heal. Kabuto let his hands fill back up with healing chakra and he pressed them to Naruto's neck, helping the healing process along. He knew that letting the Kyuubi heal the cells rapidly would only shorten Naruto's life, it was better to help him slightly than let his life get any shorter than it already was.

" Well then." Madara said. " I believe you and Naruto should get back in the saddle. I want that child as soon as possible, and this has more than just delayed my plans. Even if it was a few day detour." Madara rubbed his temple a little as Sasuke helped Naruto up from his laying position. He was still holding Naruto's hand and placed his free one in the small of the blond's back, leading him out of the room.

Kabuto felt a pang of jealousy but didn't let his face show it. He could almost feel Sasuke's haughtiness as he exited. It was almost like he was throwing Naruto right in his face and teasing him with the blond; even if it was unconscious. He could also tell that Sasuke was not exactly comfortable around him, he could almost feel that Sasuke distrusted him before they saw each other after such a long time. He smirked a little to himself. So maybe this was a minor set back in his plan but beggars couldn't be choosers. He knew he had to warm Sasuke up to the idea of him being here and helping him; something his Uchiha pride probably wouldn't allow, even after a lot of persuasion. But it didn't matter much anyway, once Madara was out of the way, nothing, not even Sasuke, could stand in the way of his true intentions. But until that time, he had to keep Sasuke around, he would prove to be a very useful, yet foolish, ally.

" Sasuke didn't seem too enthused when he saw you." Madara mocked; Kabuto could tell he was smirking behind his mask. He seemed to do that a lot, if his assumptions were correct. " But I don't blame him. You're very… Orochimaru-looking these days and it probably brings up more and more unwanted memories for him. Though, frankly spoken, I was surprised he didn't kill you after he killed Orochimaru. Why do you think that is?" The amusement in Madara's tone was annoying Kabuto. The bastard was exceedingly confident, even when he was just picking at people's emotions. And there was good reason for that, Kabuto knew. He could probably kill Kabuto before even realizing that he had died.

" Two reasons, I believe." Kabuto muttered as he turned towards Madara. The man looked generally interested in whatever he had to say, it was a strange feeling. " One; he wanted to assert his dominance over me. Scare me so I wouldn't attack him or even think about it. And that leads into my next reason; I wasn't worth killing at the time. There was no reason to kill me then since Sasuke wouldn't have gained anything; I would have easily fallen under his skills. And I still don't doubt that he can beat me now. If anything, he was taunting me to become more powerful and track him down. To get my own revenge against him if I so choose. And of course, I would be easily absorbed into the cycle of revenge and death."

" Yes, it is easy to get sucked into that cycle." Madara muttered, his voice held a hint of regret to it and Kabuto seemed to think it was because of his revenge against Kohona. He almost felt a hint of sorrow thinking about how Madara had been betrayed by the very village he founded. But it was quickly forgotten. He should never pity a man like that. There was nothing to be gained but disdain for his weakness.

" Speaking of revenge…Does Sasuke know that Itachi has been resurrected?" Kabuto asked, eyeing the man beside him a little.

Madara laughed a little. " No, he does not. I thought that if the pregnancy goes well, it will be Sasuke's reward. I mean, ever since he's learned the truth, I don't doubt that Sasuke will want to see his brother."

" The truth?" Kabuto wondered. He could feel Madara's smirk and he almost wished he hadn't asked but he felt that if he also knew this truth he could more easily get in Sasuke's mind and in the end, manipulate him.  
-

Sasuke sat on his bed with Naruto in between his legs. He hadn't done much else than kiss Naruto since he was still feeling nervous about the encounter with Madara. His heart was still racing and he sighed a little. He wished he felt more confident around Madara but for some reason everything that was his cocky exterior would dissolve under his very presence.

Though, he couldn't help but feel slightly grateful towards Kabuto. He had saved their asses from whatever Madara had been plotting. Sasuke felt the murderous intent coming from Madara when he heard that Naruto wasn't with child and frankly, it scared him shitless.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke, resting his head in his lap. He had been glad Kabuto covered for them. He wouldn't have been able to think of something that quick on his feet and he doubted Sasuke had an excuse waiting in the wings. They had been saved, for now anyway. Though, Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly anxious around Sasuke, he had to discuss the new plan with him about how it would be better if he did get pregnant. And he knew Sasuke wasn't too terribly against it. He did want to rebuild his clan, after all. And the thought of Kyuubi helping them to win against Madara was more than tempting. But the problem wasn't really Sasuke accepting help from outside forces or them having a child, but that the walls had ears. They never knew when or where Zetsu would pop up to eavesdrop on them. The thought of Madara knowing about what they were planning was a stress that Naruto had to face every second of every day. He almost wanted to stop meeting with Kabuto but he knew that the plan was only possible with his help.

But he could feel that Madara was getting far more suspicious of them, he was surprised that their meetings hadn't been called out by the man. Maybe he believed that it didn't matter what they were plotting since it would fail; Naruto wouldn't put it past that man for thinking such a thing.

He sighed a little and Sasuke petted his head, very gently. He could tell, just from the touch alone, that Sasuke was extremely stressed. He couldn't blame him. Naruto's heart was still a little worse for wear after that small meeting with Madara. He felt so useless now, he had been the pride of the village for the past few months and now where had it all gone? Where did all of his confidence go? He mentally cursed his weakness and felt Sasuke's hand drop lower to his chin. He was lifting Naruto up, making the blond's body follow and they had a very brief kiss before Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, pulling in as much comfort as he could.

" You look as though you have something to say to me, Naruto." Sasuke said, holding Naruto even closer to his body. The blond sighed. He did, and this was probably time to do it. There may not be many more chances before Madara forced them to consummate a second time, not that he minded the sex too much. It was the feeling afterwards.

" I do, Kabuto came up with a pretty good plan and Kyuubi supports it. But…"

" But?" Sasuke questioned, rubbing Naruto's back possessively. It wasn't that he hated Kabuto, he just didn't want him to be alive anymore. He was thankful the man lied for them and in a better situation, would most likely give him a formal thanks but he made him almost jealous since he seemed to have more access to Naruto than Sasuke did.

" Kyuubi says that we shouldn't trust Kabuto, he thinks that Kabuto has an alternative motive for the help he's giving us…And I'm beginning to believe it myself." Sasuke nodded a little at that. He had been suspecting that since Kabuto came into contact with the blond. But if Kyuubi thought it, then there was no doubt anymore. Kyuubi was a entity of pure evil and could therefore feel it himself. He had heard Madara talking about how Naruto would eventually gain that power but he surmised that Naruto couldn't do it at this point because of his chakra being sucked out. It was a demanding process, Jinchuuriki or not.

" I believe Kyuubi is right, but for now, we should just play along with whatever Kabuto is suggesting. The last thing we need is for him to double-cross us or something along those lines. It wouldn't end well for any of us…What did he suggest?"

Naruto bit his lip nervously, looking around the room for any signs or disruptions. Sasuke could tell it was because of Zetsu, his number one anxiety at the moment. He never knew when that…thing was spying on them. Sasuke didn't have the bandages on his eyes right now so he activated his Sharingan. He didn't doubt that he could spot Zetsu with it. He looked all around the room and when he didn't see a single abnormality, he nodded his head. He really hoped Naruto's ability to feel other presences would come soon, it would make things much easier.

" Okay, Kabuto and Kyuubi both suggested that I get pregnant and have this child." Naruto paused for a moment gauging Sasuke's reaction.

" But I thought we agreed to prolong it as much as possible…" Sasuke muttered, feeling slight confused about this plan. It was the exact opposite of what they wanted originally.

" Yes, but, think about it a little Sasuke. If I get pregnant, Kyuubi can come out and cause all sorts of havoc for Madara. Kyuubi says he has some unfinished business with Madara and I'm more than willing to let him help in any way he can. And then we can help Kyuubi take Madara down, and maybe seal Kyuubi into our new child if need be. And you never know, it could attract the Allied Ninja Forces and they can help us too. I know Tsunade is probably worried about me by now…"

" They'd probably kill me…" Sasuke muttered darkly, shaking his head a little bit.

" I wouldn't let them…I would not be stuck raising your child by myself." Sasuke almost wanted to laugh a little at that. Even in this stressful situation Naruto was still trying to make light of the situation. " And if it made you feel any better, if you died and I lived and Madara was killed too, I wouldn't let Sai touch our kid."

Sasuke laughed a little then. Naruto must have figured out that he didn't like Sai, at all. He hugged Naruto closer to him then, smiling a little. " Good. If he touched our kid, I would haunt him from the other side."

" You better! I don't wanna deal with that perverted weirdo all by myself!"  
-

Itachi blinked as he sat out in the night air. Pein hadn't joined him this evening due to the fact that he couldn't deal with the thought of them being used, it was really starting to catch up with him. He sighed a little. He didn't like the idea of it either but there wasn't much they could do. They were under the control of someone, he wasn't exactly sure who it was, but he knew that eventually he was going to be used for something. It didn't sit well with him. At least when he was being controlled by Madara he had a general idea of what was going on. He was completely in the dark now and could only theorize what was happening.

" You always were such a loner." Madara said as he came into view. Itachi looked down from the tree he was sitting in and jumped down, glaring daggers at the man before him. " Oh, someone's a little angry. The blades in your eyes could kill my dearest."

" What do you want, Madara?" Itachi grunted out, feeling that this was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. Especially since he was probably only going to be taunted by this man. It was the one thing he hoped death would help him escape from. Death hadn't saved him.

" Straight to the point, as usual. You're not fun, Itachi." Madara said in a playful tone. It only made Itachi madder, he hated when that man toyed with him as such. His death was supposed to free him from being the toy Madara could use for his own amusement but now he was far more tethered to him than before. " Fine, if you want the straight answer, I'll give it to you. You know I could never lie to you." Itachi could have easily laughed at that. He hadn't lost count of all the lies Madara had told him over the years. " I have Sasuke…And the two remaining Jinchuurikis."

Itachi's eyes widened in pure shock. If he wasn't dead, he was more than sure his heart would have stopped right then, right there. " What? That's…"

" What? Impossible? No, quite possible my dear for you see Sasuke was very easily convinced when I told him about what you did. And with his cooperation I was easily able to begin other aspects of my plan. And I've added new parts, do you want to hear?" Itachi felt as though he was going to vomit. How could this have gotten so out of hand? He shook his head, falling to his knees, holding his head, still continuing to shake it. " Ha, you always were such a delicate soul. Not like your brother. He's very interesting, you know. And that's why I want his child…"

" What did you just say?" Itachi looked up then seeing that Madara was only a few meters away from him. And he was progressively getting closer, he knew that Itachi wouldn't attack him. Kabuto assured him of that but it wasn't like it mattered, his technique enabled him to dodged anything.

" That's the new part, isn't it exciting? In exchange for the life of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Sasuke has agreed to create a child with him. A child that will house me after I've completely my moon plan, it is practically assured now that I will live forever, possessing the bodies of the young and powerful. I could almost thank Orochimaru for this wonderful jutsu. I've even managed to tweak it so the body won't die after a few years. And since Naruto and Sasuke will raise me as their own, I will become just as powerful, if not more so, isn't that wonderful?"

" You're…You're insane!" Itachi shouted, feeling absolutely disgusted with himself for even being related to this man. Madara grabbed Itachi's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

" Don't be so cruel Itachi. If you're a good boy I'll let you see you're precious little brother again." Itachi stilled then, his face dropping it's doll-like mask. The light in his eyes was returning and Madara could only think about how adorably touching it was that Itachi was so caring for his brother. He had loved Izuna that much once…But that was such a long time ago. " If he obeys me, I'll let you see him. Let you love him like you've always wanted. And if he does excellent service for me, I'll see to it that Kabuto allows you to live so you may be with him once more. It would be nice to have more than one Uchiha to take care of me…"

And with that Madara dropped Itachi's face, walking away from the corpse of a man, who sat stunned on the ground. He wanted to see Sasuke very badly though he didn't want Sasuke to do anyway Madara said; he didn't want him to get sucked up in the very world that ruined his very life. He had tried so hard to keep Sasuke from Madara but he had a feeling it would fail. Madara probably knew he was going to end up betraying him, even after his death.

" I don't like Madara." Kabuto said appearing in front of Itachi. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at Kabuto's new appearance. He was like the second incarnation of Orochimaru. He got to his feet, glaring at the man before him. " What a terrifying face you're making…Listen Itachi, I have something to discuss with you."

" Oh? And what could it be, you snake bastard?" Kabuto almost wanted to slit Itachi's throat for that; all the Uchihas had such fowl attitudes. But it wouldn't do much to kill Itachi, he would just come back and be the same as he was, probably more pissed off than before.

" I want to kill Madara; Naruto and Sasuke are already in on what I want to do but I believe with the plan I have now, you'll be able to exact your revenge against him as well. What do you say? Will you hear me out?"  
-

**And that's where I'm ending it.  
**

**Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL! You're leaving off on a cliffy again! That's just evil for the fans.  
Me: Whatever, they'll deal!  
Naruto: It's almost no use to talk you out of writing cliffies, it's like how you get off or something.  
Me: Rude! D:  
Madara: No one likes you! This was Hitoko-sama.  
Me: I hate you Madara.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, tis another chapter of everyone's favorite backstabbing, double crossing fic! Hurray! I hope you enjoy it. Regular PV-**

Itachi had a feeling that Kabuto hadn't originally planed to use him in this manner but Kabuto had always seemed like an opportunist kind of creature, waiting for something unexpected to come along so he could use his assets to morph the situation in his favor. He really didn't doubted that Kabuto had something more sinister waiting up his sleeve, but it's not like it mattered if Itachi called him on the carpet about it or not. He was under Kabuto's control and though he did appreciate having the snake ask him if he would hear him out, it didn't mean that Itachi liked him. In fact, Itachi had never liked Kabuto, even when they were children growing up in the village together. There had always been something about him that he could never trust, now was only a reminder of that.

Another thing that was making him dislike Kabuto with every second of silence passing between them was the sinister smirk he was receiving from the other. It made his still crawl. There was something there, something so dark and evil that it was actually putting Itachi on edge. Itachi licked his lips, staring at the snake in front of him. He had a feeling that even if he refused to hear Kabuto out; the snake would just force him to listen anyway.

" What are you planning, Kabuto?" Itachi asked icily and the snake seemed mildly amused by the coldness of Itachi's tone. He had been hoping Itachi would just give in and let him do as he pleased, it wasn't like he couldn't just control the Uchiha and make him do what he wanted, no, if anything he wanted Itachi to slightly trust him, to get him an in with Sasuke and put in a good word for him. The closer he could get to Sasuke and Naruto, the better his plan would go.

" Itachi, your Sharingan is probably one of the key elements of my plan." Kabuto said, taking a step forward and Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. He had a bad feeling about where this was going. He had assumed that if Sasuke turned against Kohona that Madara would offer him his eyes and Sasuke would more than likely accept them to get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and in turn, boost his power. But now he wasn't sure that was the case, Madara could have easily taken his eyes and used them for other purposes. " I know that Sasuke has had your eyes implanted in place of his own, for more power of course. But that doesn't mean he knows how to use them properly. So that's why I've decided you'd be far more fit for this part of the plan." The pause that they shared was awkward because Itachi still didn't know what Kabuto could possibly be planning. Sasuke's Sharingan was now far more powerful than his own because it had been taken to the next step. " I also know that you were able to seal Orochimaru with the legendary sword your Susanoo possessed, Totsuka." Itachi's eyes narrowed a little, he didn't like how Kabuto knew about the Totsuka or what he could do with it. " Madara has the Rinnegan now; he took it from Nagato's body and he will be an even greater force for Sasuke and Naruto to fight. If you were to assist them, I bet they would be very grateful."

" So what you're saying is that you want me to use the Totsuka to seal Madara?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow. There was something about this plan that wasn't exactly making sense. " Hn. What's the point of Sasuke and Naruto fighting if I can seal Madara away with one stab of the sword? If you allow me to, I will happily go now and finish him."

" No." Kabuto said quickly, making Itachi raise an eyebrow in suspicion. So there was an ulterior motive; Itachi's eyes started to deeply pierce into Kabuto's own and he had to break the stare going on between them. The snake knew that he had let something slip, it may have not been specific but Itachi noticed and now he would be suspicious. He needed to cover his ass and he needed to cover it quickly so the Uchiha wouldn't be even more suspicious since his pause was taking too long. " What I mean is, you may fail if you don't have something to distract Madara. That's why Sasuke and Naruto should fight with you; besides, he would know instantly that it was me who sent you after him and if he were to seal you, he would kill me and more than likely take out some form of aggression on your brother and his lover."

" I suppose you have a point about that." Itachi said and it seemed to make Kabuto relax, yet another thing Itachi didn't like. He kept his mouth shut though, if he was going to make this work in his favor, he needed to be able to manipulate Kabuto without him knowing. " Does Sasuke and Naruto know of your plan?"

" Unfortunately, no." He said looking around. " The walls have ears, you know, and since Madara has been more focused on Naruto's impregnation he hasn't left in days, I haven't been able to talk to Naruto for three days. And I know Madara doesn't trust me alone here so Zetsu is around constantly."

" That's quite the problem, isn't it?" It actually was a problem. Itachi was going to ask Kabuto if he could speak with Sasuke and Naruto about the plan and maybe even figure out a way for Kabuto to release the control he had over him so he could kill the snake before he could do anything to Sasuke or Naruto. Itachi had a feeling that whatever Kabuto was plotting revolved around them and if he had done something to make himself more like Orochimaru, Itachi could only guess one thing that he wanted. An Uchiha body. Itachi mentally sighed and averted his gaze from the snake in front of him. He hoped that Sasuke wasn't falling for Kabuto's bullshit. It was bad enough that he had fallen for Madara's but if his brother was also being duped by Kabuto too, it would be more than easy for Kabuto to get a hold of Sasuke's body and do with it as he pleased. " I'll help you Kabuto, but we need to get a few things out of the way first."

Kabuto smirked a little. Everything as starting to force its way together and it seemed that fortune was smiling on him. He wanted to laugh at the thought of all of this good, wonderful luck, but he had already made Itachi suspicious enough. He really didn't need this Uchiha to double cross him either. There were three of them and each one of them was too dangerous to confront one on one, being much more secretive and conniving would definitely be the best way to bypass any conflict, for now anyways. " And what things would those be, Itachi?"

" Zetsu." Was the only word the Uchiha said and Kabuto instantly nodded his head. That Venus Fly-Trap would only get in the way of whatever he was planning. The last thing he needed was the plant running to Madara and spilling every detail of his plan.

" And what do you propose we do with him?"

" Obvious. We need to replace him and you have the means of doing so right now."  
-

Madara was feeling good today. He loved messing with people, it was almost like his hobby. Seeing people squirm or start to lose it emotionally was just so…Fun. He especially loved messing with Itachi. He knew he loved Sasuke more than anyone could probably love anything, it almost made him sick to think about. Though, he had those feelings once, now, not so much.

But he was approaching one of his other favorite people to mess with. The Hachibi. He had actually given up hope and was almost nothing more than a broken mess of a person. It was almost laughable. Madara supposed that today was his lucky day then; it was the day he was going to die.

" Wake up, Hachibi! Today is a very special day for you!" He said as he walked down the stairs towards the cell he kept the Jinchuuriki in. He had been ignoring him for the past few days because of Naruto and the stress of that. But today, the Hachibi would have his undivided attention.

He walked up to the cage and opened the door, the amusement in his eyes the only thing that could really be picked up on. The Hachibi looked up and then just looked away. Madara didn't know what he did, but he broke this man very well. He almost wanted to laugh just because it was so pathetic but now was not the time to add insult to injury. He walked up to the Jinchuuriki and activated his Sharingan, sucking him up with it. He didn't need him to get some kind of last resort strength and start destroying everything; definitely a mess Madara didn't want to clean up.

Madara descended to the lower floor where the sealing ritual would take place. He had previously moved the container of the Kyuubi's chakra down there and set it up so it would be distributed evenly and would be the right amount of remove the demon from the Jinchuuriki. He snapped his fingers and ten Zetsus appeared, taking their places on the fingers of the statue. All of them grabbed a needle that was hooked up to the tank of chakra and stabbed themselves in the heart with it, letting the chakra flow through them as Madara freed the Hachibi from his Sharingan.

The Zetsus let the Kyuubi's chakra consume them and it fueled the statue's powers, beginning the sealing process. Madara laughed a little to himself; this was probably one of the more difficult Jinchuurikis to catch and in the end he just gave up and let himself be sealed. Madara wondered what could have possibly brought on this change but he decided that he really didn't care, as long as the Hachibi was sealed away, he could focus all of his attention of the War and Naruto.

Suspicion had been eating away at his gut for the past few days as he watched over Sasuke and Naruto, both of them were being very secretive, barely even talking to each other when he was around. He had a feeling that they were trying to keep something from him, and he had a hunch that if he found out what it was, he wouldn't like it.

But, Madara had decided, if Sasuke and Naruto decided to keep screwing around and putting off their obligations to him, he would make Sasuke watch as he sealed the Kyuubi away, effectively killing Naruto within days. He could only imagine how broken and destroyed Sasuke would be after that. He wondered if Sasuke would beg for death then; he didn't doubt it. Even Itachi had considered suicide while they were in Akatsuki together.

Though, as much as Madara hated to admit it, even if he sealed Naruto and killed the blond, he wouldn't be able to kill Sasuke. But it wasn't because he was emotionally attached to the boy or loved him like all good family should. No, that wasn't it at all. Madara knew that he needed the boy too much to just kill him. He had decided before he figured out his current plan that taking Sasuke's body would be one of his only options if he wanted to rule the world. Sasuke was young, strong, handsome, and best of all, gullible. It was probably one of his best traits.

Was he being overcautious? Thinking too far ahead? Of course he was, it was better to have a backup plan just incase something went wrong. And Madara could think of one thing that would really throw a wrench in his plans. Kabuto.

That snake bastard was really starting to keep him on his toes. He could tell that this Orochimaru-wanna-be wanted Sasuke's body just like his master did. Taking in Orochimaru's DNA more than likely also affected his personality, not to mention his desires, and it was quite annoying in Madara's opinion. Kabuto didn't deserve a body as wonderful as Sasuke's, even if he resurrected an entire undead army.

Though, Madara had a feeling that if Kabuto did try to take Sasuke's body it would only backfire on him like it did with Orochimaru. It wasn't exactly hard to switch a jutsu around on the user when one has the Sharingan in their arsenal. He almost wanted to see Kabuto try so he would get absorbed by Sasuke and be stuck inside of him without being in control. It would be most amusing. However Kabuto wasn't exactly the type to make a similar mistake as Orochimaru, he could only assume that the snake would hatch a plan that would disable Sasuke's Sharingan or render it useless. Which is something Madara really had to consider just in case he had to go one on one with Kabuto. If he found a way to disable his Sharingan or his phasing technique, it would be over.

Why he ever decided that teaming up with Kabuto was a good idea was beyond him. He should have just killed the kid and did all of this on his own. It's not like he couldn't completely and utterly destroy an entire army, especially since he still had all of those Zetsus. Hindsight is twenty-twenty.

" Zetsu." Madara called and one of his other bodies emerged from the ground. He looked up at the Uchiha before coming out fully. He stood next to the Uchiha and he turned towards the plant with an almost amused aura around him.

" Yes? How may I be of service to you?"

" I need you to do…A little reconnaissance, if you will." The plant raised his eye brow, not completely following what the man was saying because saying 'if you will' implied that what he was suggesting wasn't the exact word he was using. And from their current situation, Zetsu could almost feel the awkward before he even started doing anything. " I need you to watch Sasuke and Naruto; I want to see if they've been lying to me or not."

Zetsu looked absolutely disturbed and Madara found this more than amusing. He had a good hunch that he would react like this and with good reason. No one wanted to be placed in a room with two horny teenagers and watch them do anything. But it was important. If they weren't using the jutsu, Madara needed to know so he could figure out what he should do with them. The rebellious streak would undoubtedly continue and if he didn't nip that problem in the bud now, the flower of rebellion would bloom and it would cause massive amounts of delays and annoyance. He needed them to be frightened, he needed them to be hopeless, he needed them to be broken. It was much easier to reassemble pieces of a broken soul when you could influence what the pieces would do; they would be much easier to convince that way.

" Though," Madara said suddenly, pulling Zetsu out of his sour mood. " You won't have to stay the entire time. I just want to make sure they're using the jutsu and if they aren't and just having sex, tell me." He paused for a moment as Zetsu nodded his head. " But if you see Sasuke use his Sharingan with a scroll, then, well, you best leave because it will start getting a little intense in there."

" So, you don't want me to stay the entire time?"

" Unless you really, really want to. No, I don't expect you to stay." Zetsu nodded and started to phase through the floor. " Wait a moment." The plant turned his eyes up to look at Madara and he could tell he was smirking by the sinister aura that seemed to be surrounding him. " I might not have to warn you but, Sasuke will be using his Sharingan, so he will be able to see you. You have to be careful otherwise they might spot you and that won't just be awkward, it will put a complete and utter stop to whatever they're doing. And that's no good for me…Understand?"

" Of course Madara, I will not fail you." And with that Zetsu disappeared. Madara was left standing there and he looked over at the statue, watching with sadistic amusement when the chakra in the Hachibi's body came pouring out like all the others. At least this time he knew this was the correct body and not some well disguised replacement.  
-

Kabuto knew that Itachi was a genius, but he had no idea that the Uchiha would be able to think of extremely good additions to the plan within mere moments of speaking with him. Kabuto could only hope that Itachi would remain such a useful asset to his plan and when he was finished using him, he would just release the jutsu and focus all of his attention on Sasuke and Naruto.

But first things first, he had plenty of time to think about those two later. He had more important things to attend to at the moment. He pulled out a scroll and glanced over at the body of one of the Zetsus. He was unconscious due to the sedative he used on him but as long as he was alive, it didn't matter.

He smeared the blood of a different Zetsu on the scroll and preformed the necessary hand signs. Itachi was a genius for thinking this up, if he could replace one of the Zetsus obedient to Madara, it would be much easier to get closer to him and know what he was plotting. And the Uchiha suggested the very jutsu he was under to be the means of this control. It was so very ingenious that Kabuto honestly wasn't surprised that he didn't think of this by himself. It would take someone like Itachi to think of such a good way to gain an in with someone as powerful as Madara.

He focused his chakra and the Zetsu on the ground looked as though he was being covered with paper as the other Zetsu's form took place of the other. He sat up and looked at Kabuto but he didn't need one that would go flapping his gums to Madara; he deleted the personality and smirked a little to himself. Now this Zetsu would be nothing more than a blank puppet waiting for instructions. Kabuto allowed him to stand and he looked down at him with blank eyes.

" Good, now then, I have some special orders for you." The Zetsu just stood there, not speaking or arguing against Kabuto and the snake liked that. Usually Zetsu was so obsessed with Madara that he actually couldn't get one to listen to him, even if he was doing a task for Madara. " I want you to act like the other Zetsus, don't let Madara catch on to the fact that you're under my control. If necessary, keep out of his watchful eye. But if all goes well, get as close as you can to Madara, learn everything he's plotting and report back to me whenever you discover something important. Understand?"

The Zetsu only nodded before phasing through the floor and disappearing to some undisclosed location. Kabuto smirked to himself as he checked on all of his other unholy summons.  
-

**And that's where I'm ending it. Hurray for more drama and Itachi. I love me my Itachi, he's amazing.**

**Itachi: Thank you for including me in this.  
Me: You're welcome. I knew I could find some use for you in this fic...Even if it's being Kabuto's assistant thing. At least you're doing something...  
Itachi: Yes...At least...  
Sasuke: This was a short as chapter, Hitoko-sama, plus, Naruto and I weren't even in it.  
Me: Oh, I promise Sasuke that you and Naruto will be the full feature of the next chapter...If you catch my drift.  
Sasuke: Sex?  
Me: Yup.  
Sasuke: was Hitoko-sama.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been forever since I've updated but there's good news! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WOOO! Hurrays and cookies for all! Regular PV  
-**

Sasuke felt extremely hesitant as he looked down at the scroll in his lap. He had studied countless scrolls over the years but this one was used for impregnation and seduction; dark purposes and manipulation of nature. But what was he to do? There was no other way for Naruto to become pregnant. He was also hesitant because of the mental readiness Naruto displayed as he sat at the other end of the bed waiting for Sasuke to activate the jutsu. His face was calm though Sasuke could see the small tint of nervousness in his eyes and from the way his hands were shaking. But other than that, Naruto had convinced, he was ready for whatever this jutsu had in store for them.

The Uchiha sighed a little as peeled the bandages from his eyes. They had mostly healed by now but he was still keeping them on because of his slight sensitivity to light. He looked over at Naruto and the blond nodded his head. This was the time, there was no backing out now. Sasuke's hands shuffled quickly through the signs, noting that a lot of them were rabbit and bird, but not really knowing why. It did make him wonder how much thought was put into this jutsu before it was preformed, especially since it was a jutsu that was to be matched with the Sharingan.

He had finished the last hand sign and, as it said in the instructions, he closed his eyes, feeling his chakra swelling up around him. Naruto tensed a little as he looked at Sasuke's concentration; he gulped a little when Sasuke's eyes slowly began to open. The Mangekyo was visible and Naruto didn't know why but he felt a hard pulse race through his system. He hadn't been staring directly into them but now he couldn't take his eyes away. Sasuke noticed this shift and wondered how Naruto was feeling since the blond just looked like he was in a trance and nothing more.

But almost to just prove him wrong, Naruto whined lustfully. Sasuke's eyes widened a little as he took in Naruto's form. He was shaking slightly; his arms reaching up to hold himself as if he were cold but from the expression he was wearing, he could tell that that blond wasn't cold at all. He was scorching hot. Sasuke couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation as he slowly started to move closer, inching him way towards the blond.

Naruto felt as though he was in a haze, everything was blurred with a sense of pleasure; he could feel it burning in his veins. There was such a dark yearning he felt as Sasuke approached. A strong lust that he had never felt before. Sasuke's body looked so delicious and sounded so appealing that he whimpered a little. He wanted him, he had never wanted something so badly in his entire life. This lust was encompassing him fully.

The Uchiha reached out, stroking Naruto's face with the utmost gentleness. But Naruto didn't want gentle, he didn't want nice. He wanted hard, fast, painful pleasure. He nipped teasingly at Sasuke's fingers and he felt a strong wave of arousal hit him as Naruto's features gained a more playful look. He took Sasuke's hand and started to lick and kiss the fingers, swirling his tongue around them teasingly and the Uchiha's breath hitched as Naruto's influence was slowly starting to suck him in and overwhelm his better judgment.

"Naruto…" His voice was low and husky with lust and that almost seemed to please Naruto all the more because he gained a seductive smirk.

"Sasuke…Take me." He whispered and that slight command sent arousing fire through Sasuke's veins. He wanted to slam Naruto onto the bed and roughly exert his will on him; it was such a hard feeling to resist. "Don't make me beg…" Naruto smirked a little more as he grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him even closer; their lips gently brushed together as Naruto giggled huskily. "Though, I wouldn't mind begging if you liked it Sasuke."

Whatever this jutsu did to Naruto, Sasuke didn't mind. It was making him bolder, sexier, a more engaging sexual partner; it was exceedingly arousing to the Uchiha. He grabbed the back of Naruto's head, forcing their lips together in a demanding, feral kiss. Their teeth clashed as they rushed to wrap their tongues around the other's. Naruto whimpered heatedly as Sasuke took his lip between his teeth and gently nibbled it; he sucked it into his mouth before releasing it hotly. The hazy look Naruto was giving turned Sasuke on, but when the blond climbed into his lap and started to grind his hips against the Uchiha's, Sasuke lost all the control he had.

He slammed Naruto onto the bed, tugging and ripping at the blond's clothes before ridding himself of his own. Their naked bodies tangled and intertwined as they humped and kissed, their lips hungrily devouring the other's. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to suck on his fingers again, getting them sopping wet. His tongue slipped between each finger making sure they were dripping with saliva. Sasuke pulled them out of his mouth with a pop and it made Naruto giggled lusciously.

The blond laid back as Sasuke started to kiss down his chest; they had practically been racing to the main event and Sasuke wanted to take this a little slower, it was only the second time they had made love, after all. He didn't want to hurt Naruto just because of the jutsu. He rubbed one of his very slicked fingers against the blond's hole, noticing that he was very wet himself; he pushed it in with very little resistance.

Naruto was very aroused; it seemed that even the simplest kiss could fill him with this raw and delicious pleasure. It made him say and think things he wouldn't even consider but now they just slipped through his lips like it was nothing but natural. He liked it but at the same time, it scared him. This surge of pleasure was at the top of any and everything Naruto had ever felt but the power it had over him, was terrifying. It was like Sasuke could control him with just a flick of his tongue.

Sasuke shoved in the first finger as his tongue trailed down his stomach, dipping his tongue into Naruto's navel. The Uchiha smirked hotly as Naruto's moans cascaded from his lips and filled the room with the thick, husky music of his voice. Sasuke licked Naruto's inner thigh, teasing the soft, sweet skin next to the blond's growing erection. He ignored it as he kissed and trailed his tongue against his thighs, occasionally teasing Naruto by blowing cold air at his heated, reddening flesh. Naruto practically purred when Sasuke slipped the second finger inside of him; his body was rocking against the digits, moaning and whining loudly as Sasuke nipped and ghosted kisses around his sensitive cock.

"Sasuke, more." Naruto whined, his hands rushing through Sasuke's hair, rubbing and tugging at his scalp. Sasuke felt a surge of arousal hit him where it really counted and he chuckled a little. He sat up making Naruto whimper from the loss of contact he was receiving.

"I know this is probably a rare situation so I'm going to exploit your willingness, forgive me." Sasuke said licking his lips and smirking at the blond. "If you want it so badly, do it yourself."

Naruto smiled. And it wasn't an average Naruto smile, no, there was a sinister, sexy, seductive something about it that made Sasuke's cock twitch with excitement as Naruto got on his hands and knees, slowly crawling over to Sasuke's already pulsing cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, gathering up all the pre-cum that had manifested at the tip and licked it away. "It's a little bitter." Naruto muttered licking his cock again, taking more into his mouth than before. Sasuke bit his lip to contain his groan of pleasure. "But they say that the best things always leave a bitter taste in the mouth." Naruto added with a slight giggle that made Sasuke smirk heatedly at the blond.

"Then come partake in your medicine.(1)" Sasuke slammed Naruto's mouth down on his cock and the blond choked for a second before relaxing and allowing Sasuke's massive girth to be taken in. He stared directly in the Uchiha's eyes as he sucked and swallowed, deep throating Sasuke brought him untold amounts of arousal and pleasure. He loved seeing Sasuke's face twitch and distort in ecstasy made his cock follow the movements; but to Naruto, it wasn't enough. The cock in his mouth needed to be filling him, fucking him senseless; the blond whimpered, causing massive vibrations to hit Sasuke's cock and crank the pleasure up higher. "Naruto…" He whispered heatedly, gripping Naruto's head harshly. The hair pulling made the blond pull his mouth off Sasuke's cock and retaliate by biting the head softly. The Uchiha's breath hitched and he threw his head back to groan. "Naughty…Naughty fox…" His breath was coming out in pants as he smirked at the blond.

"You know you like it…" Naruto muttered as he snaked his tongue across the tip. "It wouldn't be so swollen if you didn't." He smirked a little before sucking the head back into his mouth, humming as he forced more in the back of his throat.

Sasuke watched with heated lust as Naruto's hand slowly caressed his lower body and slipped between his thighs; the blond's moans were a dead giveaway to what he was doing with that sneaky hand and it was so erotic to Sasuke. He saw three fingers slip into that wet opening and loved the way Naruto whimpered around his cock when he struck his own prostate roughly. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and the Uchiha couldn't contain the lust he was feeling anymore; he needed Naruto, he needed him like he never knew he could. He pulled Naruto's mouth off his cock and forced the blond to lay down underneath him; Naruto's face was smashed into the pillows as Sasuke' gripped his hips roughly. The Uchiha's cock was nice and wet from Naruto's mouth and the blond licked his lips as Sasuke slowly inserted the tip, pulling it out, and teasing it around the hole.

"Sasuke, please, do it!" Sasuke couldn't resist the tone of Naruto's voice; the pleading quality mixed with the completely playfulness of it made Sasuke ache with need. He wanted Naruto, to fuck him, to fill him with his hot, pulsing cock. And it was blatantly obvious that the blond wanted him too. He rubbed his cock against Naruto's hole more time before sinking it into that tight, wet orifice that tempted Sasuke to move but rendered him unable. He was panting harshly as he gripped Naruto's hips. "Uhhh! Sasuke…Fuck me."

Sasuke pulled out and slammed back in, making Naruto's back arch. His head was thrown back and the Uchiha leaned forward to kiss him. His licked Naruto's lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth. Naruto moaned, allowing Sasuke better access to his mouth. Their tongues tangled as the thrusting of Sasuke's hips brought out the most delicious noises into their kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss to moan, arching his back to the point where it looked like it was about to snap. He was in the throws of passion and he felt nothing but the pleasure of Sasuke's cock that was working inside him, pushing against his prostate roughly and making his vision blur. He wasn't sure what to think anymore, he didn't think sex was supposed to feel this good, especially when it was a dick up his ass. He whimpered pitifully as Sasuke attacked his neck; he littered it in ownership marks, which Naruto didn't seem to mind, even the ones that hurt a little didn't bother him.

His hands were tangled in the sheets as the coiling of his stomach became all too apparent to him; Naruto knew he was close. Sasuke knew it too, the blond's walls were tightening on him, squeezing him teasingly as he thrusted his cock deeper inside. He flattened his hands against Naruto's hips when he felt the blond's blood leaking out of crescent shaped nail marks; Sasuke was surprised that Naruto hadn't said a single word about it, but, when the Uchiha saw his face, he knew why. Naruto was flushed; his lips looked swollen from the brief, feral kisses they'd shared. His hair was a mess and moist with the sweat misting on their bodies. He was biting his lip as he arched and moaned lustfully. It was an erotic sight for Sasuke; he had never seen Naruto look so pleasured, so seductively beautiful.

"Naruto…" Came Sasuke's lovely purr as he flipped Naruto over onto his back. He spread Naruto's legs wider before pinning them down slightly and continuing with his thrusts. The blond underneath him had practically stopped making noise from the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling; his silent screams ripped through his body, causing him to shake as Sasuke's cock penetrated him deeper, harder, and just better than before.

"Mmm, Sasuke! Please, I'm so close." He whined adorably wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling the Uchiha down to his level for yet another reality shattering kiss. Their tongues met sloppily as Naruto's moans filled the silence that had begun the kiss. The slapping of skin was drowned out by them making Sasuke thrust harder to keep up with the noise his blond was creating.

Sasuke was panting and letting out the occasional grunt of pleasure as he felt the coils in his stomach start to tighten. He was getting close, so very close. He grabbed Naruto's cock and started to jerk it in time with his thrusts. Naruto was a shaking, moaning mess under Sasuke's skilled, loving hands. He could feel the blond tighten around him more and more until Naruto came, pulling out Sasuke's very explosive orgasm from him as well.

Naruto practically screamed when he came but Sasuke noticed something strange happening to the blond's body when he filled that hole. A seal sprung up on the Kyuubi's, spiraling outward until it covered Naruto completely. The blond was panting and blinking confusedly until he made a sudden movement, rolling onto his side and forcing Sasuke out of him. Naruto gripped his stomach, moaning as if he seemed to be in pain. Sasuke reached out to Naruto, attempting to comfort him but it seemed to only aggravate the blond because he slapped Sasuke's hand away from him. He was panting harshly, still holding his stomach when his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out cold, leaving Sasuke alone, nude, and looking for answers.

Sasuke didn't doubt that Naruto was pregnant.  
-

**A few days later**

Naruto sat in the exam room with Sasuke; the Uchiha was gripping his hand roughly as Kabuto and Madara came into the room. The older Uchiha seemed satisfied for some reason but that happy amusement didn't spread around the room; everyone was still very tense. It was in the air, in the faces, and was the permanent setting Sasuke had been set on whenever Madara was around.

"Well Kabuto, give him the exam." Kabuto nodded his head and let the green light illuminate his hand. Naruto pulled up his shirt and Madara instantly saw the addition of a seal to where the Kyuubi's spiral lay on the blond's stomach. Zetsu had told him that they used the scroll and proceeded from there but he didn't know if the insemination had worked. Now, he didn't need Kabuto to know that this time had been a success, that Naruto was pregnant, and ten months away from giving birth to a very powerful, very important child.

The snake like man smirked to himself a little as he ran his hand over the blond's stomach; there was definitely something growing inside of their, an Uchiha baby to be specific. He looked over at Madara and nodded which made the older Uchiha 'humph' with approval. Though Kabuto was happy the plan was coming into order he couldn't help but feel jealous of Sasuke. He had touched Naruto, made love to him, given him his seed to make a child. All those things Kabuto wished he could also do with the blond; of course, he would be better than Sasuke. Less cold, less heartless, he would be perfect for Naruto. But in time, Naruto wouldn't even have to worry about that.

Sasuke glanced down at Kabuto, glaring slightly through his bangs. He didn't trust this guy; not to mention he didn't like how long he had his hand on Naruto's stomach, even after it had been confirmed that the blond was now pregnant with _his _child. He suppressed the urge to reach out and snap Kabuto's wrist; though he had a feeling Madara would let him and find it amusing. The younger Uchiha looked up at the man standing across from him, he was smirking through his mask, Sasuke could feel it. This was probably the time to ask him favors.

"Madara." Sasuke said in a cool, even voice. The older Uchiha raised his head in Sasuke's direction as a mode of acknowledgement. "Since Naruto's pregnant I was wondered if it was necessary to keep him in a separate room from me."

Madara instantly picked up on what Sasuke was trying to say and gave a sideways glance over at Kabuto. He couldn't be trusted, there was something fishy going on with him but he didn't know all the exact details. He had a Zetsu follow him around but it came up with nothing, saying that Kabuto was just controlling the unholy summons and nothing more. He knew that to be bullshit, Kabuto was up to something. And he was starting to feel like it had something to do with the pregnant blond laying on the table. He heatedly glared at Kabuto; if he had some kind of plan to either kill Naruto or the baby, it wouldn't end well for him. Madara had come to far to be fucked over that quickly and by Orochimaru's underling no less. He would not be beaten at his own game.

"I suppose you're right Sasuke." He said as he looked down at Naruto. "You two don't really need to be in separate rooms." Madara watched as Sasuke helped Naruto up from the table and onto his feet. Sasuke was very protective of Naruto, Madara noted. Which meant in Naruto's pregnant state, his protective, possessive issues would only get worse. He smirked a little, Kabuto wouldn't be able to get close to Naruto with Sasuke around; that little Uchiha was feisty and already hated the snake. Sasuke's disdain towards Kabuto almost Madara's life easier. "From now on you two will share Sasuke's room. I hope that doesn't bother you too much Naruto."

"It's fine." Naruto replied quickly wanting very much to end this conversation with Madara and just return back to the room. He hadn't been feeling well since his insemination and the stress of the situation wasn't helping him. He leaned into Sasuke for a little support and the younger wrapped his arm around the blond's waist.

"I'm going to be taking him back to the room, if there's anything else you'd like to say, say it now." Both of them remained silent as Sasuke guided the blond through the door. "Good, we'll be in our room if you need us." And with that the door shut behind the duo leaving Madara dn Kabuto in the room together.

"Well Sasuke seems to be all rainbows and sunshine about his child." Kabuto said as he looked towards the door, smirking a little.

"It's only natural that he's protective of Naruto." Madara said as he glanced pointedly at the man standing close to him. "I mean, I would be too if that boy was carrying my child. I wouldn't let anyone but me come close to him."

"Understandable I suppose." Kabuto said as he headed towards the door. "I'm going to monitor the summons, do you require anything from me before I go?"

"_DIE!" _Madara thought but he just waved his hand dismissively. "No, everything's fine." Kabuto nodded, shutting the door behind him. Madara shook his head a little before laughing; it wasn't a loud, hearty laugh, but one that had sheer malice and evil behind it. He was smirking broadly when he thought back to Sasuke and Naruto.

It was all coming together now.  
-

**1. For the people who don't get this, I'll explain. It's been said that the best medicines are bitter; same with other things, it can be applied to stuff such as love and hate, etc. It can also be applied in this context because the pleasure makes Naruto feel better. If that still doesn't make sense then I'm sorry that I suck xD**

**Hurray! I finally finshed this update...Now I gotta go update everything else. JOY!**

**Naruto: I have a bad feeling about this fic.  
Me: Yeah it should start getting pretty intense here soon. Plot bunnies are going to make their way here and wreck havoc on everything you know and love.  
Naruto: Oh that super. -dripping sarcasm-  
Me: Isn't it? This was Hitoko-sama!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I know it has been…about forever. Yeah, it's been too long but with school and college applications and my sister being home and obsessed with FACEBOOK….it is exceptionally difficult to get anything done. So forgive my slowness. **

**ANYWAY, I just want to say that now the fic is going to start picking up as more and more plot develops. OH and just to let everyone know this fic is NOT going to be an extra nine chapters long because Naruto is pregnant, in fact it should go even faster now that he's all knocked up. **

**This chapter is going to start out with Naruto being about a month into his pregnancy so he's still not showing. Enjoy.  
-**

Promises, promise. Itachi had been waiting for a face to face interaction with Sasuke for about a month now and since he had completed the mission on the battlefield Kabuto had required of him, the snake needed to give him what he had been promised. He needed to see Sasuke, even if it was just to say that Kabuto was a serpent hiding in the brush waiting to strike at any movement, any opportunity. Itachi's eye narrowed as he approached the hidden base. He had decimated the five nation's troops; he had been an ANBU member at one point and was a very, very deadly Akatsuki member, he was surprised people thought they could defeat and seal him. Even Kakashi had made that foolish mistake; he hadn't killed him though, everyone else hadn't been so lucky.

He had done all of it at Kabuto's command, did it because of the spoken promises the snake had told him. And if he backed out, Itachi knew, he would have done all of that damage for nothing. Kabuto could easily take him over completely and make him a lifeless, killing doll. Itachi bit his lip a little as he made his way through the trees around the compound; his meeting grounds where he would meet Kabuto were a few meters ahead of where he was now. He could already feel Kabuto's chakra. It had become very much like Orochimaru's, which Itachi knew all too well from past experiences.

Just as Itachi felt, Kabuto was standing out in a clearing with thick trees and shrubbery all around him. If he wasn't being controlled he would move quickly, silently, and assassinate this snake without a second thought, then Madara would be next. He had been more powerful than Itachi before but now that he was a member of the legion of the undead and could not be killed by normal means, Madara would have a handful of problems with him. But that was just a fantasy until Kabuto decided to act out whatever it was that he was plotting; Itachi knew he wasn't getting full details. He was just being assigned a role and deciding on how he reacted or how well he played his part, Kabuto adjusted. His plan could technically be ever changing up until the last few moments and then it might be too late.

But for now, unfortunately, Itachi understood he had to be used, had to be this pawn in which Kabuto could move across the board. To get close to this fabled King proclaimed as Madara he would have to work his way through the chaff, climbing his way up to major goal that was just so barely slipping through his grasp. Madara's blood would be spilled on his hands and he would revel in the feeling of that accursed man's death. He was the root of all evil in this world now and he would be weeded out, just like with the rest of the trouble. The five nations were finally working together as one body and soon enough everything would come crashing down upon him and, Itachi hoped, he would be the one who would deal the final, deadly blow.

Kabuto heard the now unmasked footfalls of Itachi as he made his way through the thicket and underbrush. Itachi was now one of his most powerful tools not just against Madara, but Sasuke. If he could somehow convince the Uchiha to persuade his brother to take his side against Madara then it would make his plan to steal Naruto away far more simple. However the problem with that plan was simple and unfortunately for the snake, not easily fixed. Itachi was smart. Proclaimed a genius by practically everyone in Kohona who knew him personally. Itachi wasn't easily manipulated and not even a few well crafted lies would allow him to worm him way into Itachi's good side. No, it would take FAR more manipulation and trust building to do so. But now he had about nine months to get it accomplished**.(1)**

The other problem became taking over Itachi's personality completely. Though the Uchiha would comply with his every whim, Kabuto could not trick Sasuke with the doll of his former brother. The younger would instantly sniff out the rat and probably attack the body causing it to form a counter-attack and more than likely would put an end to Sasuke. Madara nor Naruto would be happy about something of that magnitude befalling the younger Uchiha. Not to mention that Itachi's well developed and tactical brain could not be used. Itachi's skills in battle would be far lacking if he were pitted in combat against Madara; there was no doubt in Kabuto's mind that Itachi would end up sealed and that meant Madara would come after him.

Kabuto knew he, alone, was no match for Madara. The man had far too much power; having both the Sharingan and Rinnegan contributed to it. There was also the fact that he had made certain modifications to his body; Kabuto had noticed them when he went to the Five Kage Summit even though Madara had not seen him.**(2) **His body…it had been changed in a way that Kabuto didn't even know how to identify; it seemed to be some kind of substitution within his own body; like he was constituted with something he could also use as a distraction. Kabuto licked his lips a little as he stared off into space. He was meeting with Itachi soon and maybe, just maybe the Uchiha would have some insight into the technique Madara employed.

Itachi walked up into the middle of the clearing; he had scanned the area beforehand with his Sharingan just incase a bug had been planted to follow the snake. One could not be too careful in their dealings with Madara. He was crafty, clever, and one of his more annoying yet useful traits was that he was not a trusting person; it was obvious he did not trust Kabuto, not a single little bit. One had to be a fool to trust a man like him. He was manipulative and obviously good at what he did since he was able to slip into Madara's ranks. Sometimes it surprised Itachi how much Madara did to protect his livelihood. Using people was his forte even when the person thought they had the upper hand. No one ever did with Madara; he always seemed two or three steps ahead of any and everyone.

The Uchiha stopped short and took in the snake who was smirking at Itachi like it was supposed to be a greeting. There was an element of foreboding evil coming from him and Itachi knew that sooner or later his manipulative and conniving ways would come up to the surface and embrace him; it was only a matter of time now. But when? Itachi didn't know. It could take months before his plan actually went full circle, giving him ample amounts of time to plan to the very, tiniest detail. Miscalculations were not Kabuto's style and he was smart enough to make adjustments in times of crisis. It was a part of why he was so very, very dangerous.

"I have done what you have asked of me. I have decimated the ranks of the armies and they have been retreating back from the front lines. They're weakening and thinning. Soon it will only be the very skilled and very clever left to fight but even them will become exhausted and more than likely fall under the amount of troops and power we have." Itachi reported in a bored manner. Kabuto couldn't help but think this was very classic of the Uchiha in front of him.

"Indeed. But, as you know, I do not care about trivial matters such as that." He said to the Uchiha. "Madara will be pleased though…Now that Naruto is with child it will be exceedingly helpful to him to know that his position is secured. He will probably start leaving the base and join in the battles as to rid the rebelling forces of their leaders so they will become far more compliant when he assumes control. He needs only the Kyuubi now."

"Yes, but he will find that fighting the five Kages will be difficult. They are in their positions for a reason and I do believe the allied forces will not go down so easily. It is easy to underestimate the strength of the human spirit and the power it holds to fight for what it believes in. Madara does not care though." Itachi paused for a moment, a slight smirk coming to his lips as he glanced up at Kabuto. "They say only trees are struck by lightning while the grass sways unaffected beneath them."**(3)**

Kabuto couldn't help but smirk as well. It seemed to fit Madara perfectly. He would be struck down by some greater force than his own eventually and he could crumble under it's pressure becoming nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash. "Having strong belief in things generally gives them power. So I will have faith that all will work in the end." Itachi nodded; Kabuto and him had some kind of common goal which would make it far easier for them to work together. But that didn't necessarily mean trust. "Itachi, I know you want me to cut to the chase. You wish very much to see Sasuke; he still does not know that you're alive. Do you think it would be best to see him?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. It was probably one of the best decisions of his life. Sasuke, no matter how smart or how strong he became, still needed guidance, especially in situations dealing in the realm of Madara. Sasuke needed to know what to say and how to say it to get out of any sticky situations which seemed to ever follow that man around; one word and Itachi knew, he would kill Sasuke without a moment of hesitation. He would spare Naruto now that he was with child but Sasuke was completely useless now besides his use of what Itachi could only label as being a body guard to the blond. Madara was using him to keep Kabuto away which meant that he had already picked up the scent the snake was laying down; it was almost too dangerous as it was but now they were adding other elements to this concoction that nearly promised to blow up in their faces.

"I'm sure." Itachi replied, narrowing his eyes. "Sasuke would be far more willing to listen to me than he would to you. I can relay any information you want me to and since my Sharingan is all powerful I can stop any threat of detection that may or may not occur while I'm speaking with him." Kabuto nodded a little bit. For now he would trust Itachi; what was the worst thing that could happen? He could always suck out Itachi's personality after this and make him a perfect and powerful tool, at his own risk of course. But that was a decision for later, this was now and Itachi's glare was becoming more and more heated with every tick of the second hand.

"You're right." Kabuto said as he looked Itachi over. "Sasuke's room is the one farthest from the meeting room on the second floor, third door on the left."

"My old room, huh?" Itachi said with a small shake of the head. It must have just been easier for Madara to place his little brother there. It would be far easier to keep track of where he was since, as a creature of habit, Madara often came to check upon him; he would no doubt do the same to Sasuke and Naruto. "I will relay whatever you want me to say, so what is your divine plan oh great one?"

Kabuto smirked a little.  
-

Sasuke was lying on his back with Naruto on his chest. The first week of Naruto's pregnancy was hell, for both of them. Naruto was constantly in pain; a side-effect Madara assured him would fade as Naruto's organs made room for the newly created womb which resided inside of him. It was where their baby was growing, forming, becoming a small person. It titillated Sasuke knowing that he had a child but Naruto's mood swings weren't exactly the greatest thing to deal with. The blond was happy one minute, sobbing the next, and trying to have sex with him in a flash, then, of course, he would become angry when Sasuke wasn't in the mood or tried to go farther with the blond. Hormones, who knew they wore patience so thin.

But Naruto's moods had steadied more, something Kabuto had joked would change. He wasn't looking forward to that. Soon the blond would be cycling through emotions more than he did normally. After Naruto finally gave birth he would finally get some relief…If Madara didn't take over the world of course.

He had been worrying, fretting about every little detail. They both were at a loss since they could not speak with Kabuto about what to do without having the strain of stress about the potential listeners to their conversations. What would they do if Madara found out? Who would they turn to? What would he do to them? Sasuke didn't like to think about it and gripped Naruto more tightly as the questions tried to once again persuade their way back into the Uchiha's skull.

"Sasuke, calm down." Naruto muttered planting a small kiss on his temple. "We have plenty of time to figure this out. If you continue to stress, I'll stress…"

"Naruto, I told you, if you stress you could hurt the baby which is why you shouldn't worry a single blond hair of yours." Sasuke gave Naruto a small kiss on the temple before the blond set his head back down on the Uchiha's chest. He was rubbing small soothing circles in his back. "Let me do the worrying for both of us, alright? I'll figure something out, I promise…" Sasuke pulled Naruto onto him letting the blond look him in the eye. He got closer to Naruto, his mouth residing right next to his ear. "I promise I will not let Madara touch our child. I cannot, no, will not stand for that monster harming or using our child in such a manner…"

Naruto didn't want to talk about Madara and his evil plans anymore; he was far more focused on the small child growing in his gut. And he knew that Sasuke was stressed to the max and that would affect him later. Naruto smiled a little as he rolled onto his side next to the Uchiha and started to softly rub his stomach. Sasuke also brought his hand up to touch the stomach, soon Naruto would become heavy with his child and would more than likely be restricted to bed rest by Kabuto so he had to enjoy the times when Naruto could actually do things. Sasuke leaned in about to kiss the blond when he giggled a little bit.

"Sasuke…What sex do you think it is?" The Uchiha stopped and put his hand on the blond's stomach again. He wanted a boy but wouldn't mind a girl. Or perhaps they would be graced with twins or something like that, but he doubted it. He would be happy with whatever the gender of his child was as long as it was a gift from Naruto. The blond smiled at Sasuke and leaned in kissing Sasuke on the nose. "Well? I'm waiting."

"If I had to guess, I would say it's a boy. But we'll only have to wait about…" Sasuke paused for a moment in thought. "Oh three or five months to find out the gender."

"I'm so impatient; Sasuke tell me now." Naruto said as he rolled on his back, pouting a little bit.

"If I could tell the future or read minds do you think we'd be in this predicament?" Sasuke's quip came and the blond smiled a little, sitting up against the headboard.

"I suppose we wouldn't but then you'd know all my naughty thoughts." Both of them laughed a little huskily at that as Sasuke sat up and leaned against the headboard, his face mere centimeters away from the blond's.

"Have you been holding out on me, dobe?" The blond laughed a little and leaned up, kissing Sasuke briefly before allowing himself to lie flat on the bed; Sasuke moved to lay on top of him and he stared to kiss the blond's neck.

"Perhaps I have. But I don't think you would have wanted to have sex with me during one of my moody periods. You would have become very, very frustrated with me."

"I was already frustrated with you, you can be so whiney and annoying." Sasuke said without a hint of remorse. The blond pushed at Sasuke chest, laughing a little at the sudden confession from the Uchiha.

"Well excuse me if your child is making me a bit cranky." Naruto jested as they kissed quickly and very softly. "Reminds me of you, you know, causing me pain on the inside."

"Oh, Dobe got jokes now. I see how it is." The blond nodded and laughed a little as he pulled the blond into his lap and started to kiss him deeply. Sasuke pulled back for a moment. "I won't ever hurt you again…You know that right?"

"You better not; I will probably kill you in my pregnant rage." Naruto said and Sasuke laughed into another one of their kisses. The sharing of tongues was a welcomed difference from the small kisses they had exchanged earlier. Naruto was starting to feel the burn of arousal course through his body and as he reached up and slid a hand through Sasuke's soft spikes. The Uchiha's naughty hand dipped lowly, stroking the blond's thigh as the blond purred with delight at the touch. It had been too long and their bodies were needy. They broke apart for a moment and looked at each other, the lust and pent up desire radiating through their forms and filling the other with this sense of urgency.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Both of them froze at the seemingly unfamiliar voice. It wasn't Kabuto nor was it Madara; yet there was a sense that they knew exactly who it was. They slowly turned their heads towards the door where Sharingan greeted their wandering eyes with familiarity. Sasuke gasped a little and before he knew it, he was in the arms of none other than Uchiha Itachi. The older sank to his knees when Sasuke came to hold him and it filled his body with a renewed sense of warmth and peace that had not been there before.

Naruto was stunned at the sight. Sasuke was holding the very man who killed his entire clan and what seemed even worse was that Itachi was embracing him back with just as much ferocity of emotion. The blond was confused and sat up on the bed, wincing a little bit, moaning a loud on accident. It seemed to grab both Uchihas attention.

Sasuke got to his feet and went over to the blond, putting his hand on his back and rubbing soothing circles. "Don't push yourself." Sasuke scolded gently. He made Naruto lie back and kissed him on the temple as Itachi walked over with a sigh, looking down at the blond.

"It has been a long time…" Itachi said as he nodded to Naruto. He looked at the blond's stomach. "Word is that I'm to be an uncle." Both Naruto and Sasuke glanced up as the younger Uchiha rubbed Naruto's slightly swollen stomach.

"The word is correct then; Naruto is with child…But that isn't important." Sasuke stared up at the older Uchiha who looked just as cold and stoic as ever. Sasuke's face, however, had changed, and was actually full with emotions. "How are you alive Itachi? I watched you die with my own eyes."

"Ah." Itachi knew Sasuke was never one to actually have decent conversation. He always wished to cut straight to the point, no middle man, no fluff, no nonsense. He had trained him well in that way but at the same time, it took from his own experiences. Itachi patted his brother on the head with a sad smile gracing his lips. "It is amazing what a jutsu can do, isn't it? Kabuto has brought me back to life with the Edo Tensei. But as you can tell, I am my own person in personality but I obey him on the battlefield. I have come to pay you, my dearest little brother a visit."

"Oh and what exactly do you wish to say to me?"

"Many things Sasuke, but I do believe, for Naruto's sake, I should start at the beginning. However, with Madara lurking around it may not be safe for me to tell the entire story to you and perhaps I should make this as quick as possible…"

"Bu-"

"Hush now Sasuke," Itachi interrupted placing a finger on the smaller Uchiha's lips. "I know but for all of our safety and the assured success of this plan in which I will detail to you, we need to keep ourselves out of harms way. Madara knows that I walk this earth once more but does not know I have come to see you and give you my guidance…Perhaps this way, you may be able to make a better path for yourself and your lover who is now with child." Itachi paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "I promise I will explain more to you as soon as I get a chance to but for now this will have to do…Sasuke do you remember my Susanoo? And the sword is carried?" The younger Uchiha nodded, not quite understanding but he did indeed remember such a powerful jutsu. "Kabuto plans to use it against Madara. I can seal anyone with it and send them to a nightmare realm. Of course it will not be simple enough to just hit Madara with it, he may be very well able to seal me or protect himself. You never know with that man, he is trickier than a fox. But no matter…"

"Has Kabuto told you about the Kyuubi involvement?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I'm assuming that Kabuto is thinking of using me as a back-up. I don't doubt he has formulated a few plots about what to do. But I can see why the Kyuubi would be used, but I doubt the effectiveness of it. He would be easily influenced by the Sharingan and could be used against us in battle. It would be far better if he wasn't involved at all, but of course, there is no way to make sure he isn't…"

"That just seems to prove more and more than Kabuto shouldn't be trusted." Naruto sighed as he rubbed his stomach.

"My sentiments exactly." Itachi muttered as he looked over at Naruto. Soon Naruto would not be able to fight because of the baby and he may be too weakened to fight after the birth and extraction of the Kyuubi. Itachi had to think of something that he and Sasuke could do to stop Madara. The idea dawned on Itachi then and he got dauntingly close to Naruto, looking the blond in the eye with his Sharingan fully activated.-

**1. Since Naruto has now been pregnant for about a month, he has nine months left to go. REMEMBER, a jinchuuriki pregnancy takes TEN months not NINE.  
2. Did Kabuto actually see Madara's weird technique? I have no idea, I mean he did show up towards the end of Sasuke's fight with Naruto; but did he see anything before that? I don't know. Just to get this plot more flowy and exciting; I'm going to say he did haha. These are called lies and you should not spread them. :D  
3. If you totally don't know what this means, don't worry I didn't get it at first either. It means that things that standout against everything else will come crashing down the hardest because of how built up they are. The tree is a metaphor for powerful figures and the bad things that happen to them because trees grow tall and as they grow taller and taller the chances of them being struck by lightning get higher and higher. If you still don't get it, I'm sorry I suck at explaining. **

**Naruto: See you wrote this chapter quick, why don't you do that with the rest of them?  
Me: Inspiration my dearest boy, inspiration. The mood has to strike me. Now if we're done here, I gotta go read the Heart of Darkness and finish my calc homework.  
Naruto: You did this instead of your homework...?  
Me: Yeah huh, as soon as I got home from tutoring.  
Naruto: You're a wonder, you know...  
Me: I know it. This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay another chapter and we finally get to see what Itachi's master, brilliant plan is. It is going to be brilliant and we all know it…Because Itachi is awesome :D Anyway, Regular PV! Oh and I know what you're thinking...This chapter will take place where I left off and then skip ahead a few months..Before we know it Naruto will be giving birth.  
-**

Sasuke repressed the urge to pull Itachi away from Naruto but something in the intensity of his gaze made the younger Uchiha trust his brother. He would soon find out if his trust was well placed. He pulled back from Naruto in a matter of moments and the blond blinked, confused. Itachi hadn't done anything to him, just looked at him with the Sharingan. He was about to say something when he felt something inside of him break. It felt like a fluttering, like a bird being freed from his cage. The look on Naruto's face was a cause for concern to Sasuke; he looked as though he was about to vomit.

Naruto was off the bed and rushing towards the bathroom within a moment and both the Uchiha brothers followed after him so he would not hurt the baby inside of him. The blond paused in the doorway to the bathroom and doubled over. He was sitting on his knees with his back now arched upwards, his face towards the ceiling. Sasuke noticed that something was moving around within Naruto's body and when he opened his mouth a crow came flying out.

Itachi glanced over at the bird, reactivating his Sharingan. The crow let out a small sound before locking eyes with the Uchiha. Sasuke noticed that this particular bird looked as though it belonged in one of Itachi's genjutsus, not coming out of his lover's throat. Naruto was coughing a little but couldn't tear his eyes away from the bird. Its eye was that of the Sharingan. He wondered how a bird could have gotten such a powerful thing implanted into it but that wasn't the largest question pressing into Naruto's mind. That honor belonged to the question, why was Itachi staring at it with such ferocity?

Naruto gasped a little. What if that bird was a spy implanted inside of him by Madara? It could have heard everything they said and it would be far too incriminating to let the crow live. Naruto got to his feet but Sasuke stopped him from moving any farther. The blond was about to protest when he saw the bird drop eye contact with Itachi and fly onto his shoulder. The older Uchiha took a deep breath and was filled with a sense of relief. He felt as though he was himself once again.

There was a silence that passed through the room for a moment and Sasuke just stared at his older brother who was flexing his hands. He looked back at the younger Uchiha for a moment with a slight smirk on his face. "That had originally been intended for you, Sasuke."(1)

"What?" The younger blinked a little as Itachi stood before him touching the area right above Sasuke's eyes with his finger.

"You've taken my eyes, have you not?" The younger was surprised. How did Itachi know of his sinful deed? Sasuke was stunned and couldn't help but nod a little at the question. The older chuckled a little. "This particular genjutsu works specifically with my eyes; it's Shusui's persuasion technique. Powerful and useful..." Itachi said. There was no accusatory tone in his voice. He didn't seem angry at all about Sasuke taking his eyes and using them. "I suppose it's a good thing you were not able to tap into its powers. It would have brought you nothing more than a bit of a headache. You seem to already know what must be done, without my push in the correct direction." He turned away from his brother so his eyes rested on the crow. "No matter though, it has worked well in my favor." His eyes bled as dark black flames enveloped the bird.

"Why would you do something like that?" Sasuke wondered aloud and Naruto couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Itachi had become a mystery to him. And Sasuke's sudden affection for him was also just as confusing and mysterious. It made him really wonder if what Madara had told him at the Kage Summit had actually been true. He supposed with the lessened animosity between the two of them that it was indeed. Naruto couldn't help but feel surprised. This entire time he had felt such a dangerous hatred for Itachi but in the end, it was all for not. Itachi had been a sacrificial lamb, something the village had used to keep the people safe. He was a true tragic hero.

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's head and ruffled the black spikes gently. It had been a testament of love, something to protect him, Naruto could feel it. It was obvious that Itachi had cared dearly for his brother and he had been a willing sacrifice to keep him out of harms way. It seemed now though, all of it had been for nothing. Sasuke had fallen into Madara's web and planned on keeping him there until everything in his life had been drained away. But with Itachi's help, he had a feeling, they could actually do more than they had originally planned to do.

"Shouldn't it be obvious by now, little brother? Everything I've done was to protect you. I've played my role as wisely as I thought I could so you could become a hero..." Itachi said. "Of course, Madara would never allow anything I ever did to take full effect...I had a feeling you wouldn't want to follow in my legacy once Madara finally got his claws into you. I was correct. So, I devised a backup plan in the off chance you might become too dangerous." The older Uchiha paused for a moment and looked at Sasuke. "For the plan to work, however, you had to get my eyes. I had a feeling Madara would pressure you into taking them."

"But I've used the Mangekyo Sharingan in front of Naruto, why did it not activate?" Sasuke questioned and the older Uchiha shrugged.

"I suppose it may be because the genjutsu you cast suppressed it. But I cannot be sure, it was a long shot. I was slightly surprised it actually worked on me..." Itachi said as he looked at himself again. "But now Kabuto has no hold over me. I can freely move around and do as I please. Hn, genjustu to free myself...How ironic."

"Well that's all well and good but now what? You've been freed but how is that going to help us?" Itachi smirked a little and patted Naruto on the head. He hadn't seen the significance yet and that was fine. Itachi didn't mind having to explain what it meant, besides, he still needed to reveal the plan to the two of them.

"It's quite simple; since I won't be under Kabuto's control I will be able to lend all my assistance to you to help defeat Madara. I'll also be able to withhold as much information as I please. The less he knows, the better. I do not wish for him to get too ahead of himself; I'm tired of his attitude about this." Itachi muttered a little and then looked towards the couple. "Listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you. It may be the way for you two to escape Madara's hold."

Both of them paused as they looked at Itachi. With this Uchiha, they felt like they really had a good fighting chance. Itachi was known for his well thought out plans and now that he was free of Kabuto's hold then they wouldn't have to worry about the older Uchiha being forced to betray them. Naruto felt a strong sense of relief now. He wouldn't have to feel the clouds of doubt so closely as he devised his own plan; Itachi was a means of security. He would protect them just as he had protected Sasuke for years.

"Though Kabuto is an annoyance that I can no longer stand, he has some very good ideas." Itachi said with a slight inflection of resentment. "Using the Totsuka to seal Madara's soul is indeed a very good plan. However, he knows exactly what I'm capable of. But, it will distract him from you two..." He paused for a moment as if lost in thought. "Madara...Will not be the easiest man for you to defeat. He is very powerful but together, you have a shot. The problem becomes your power Naruto. If the Kyuubi is freed from you, you will be exhausted and more than likely on the cusp of death. The Kyuubi will not be able to heal you and you may become useless to us." Naruto's eyes widened a little. He knew it was going to be a struggle for him but he didn't think he was going to be completely useless. "However...If we have a medical ninja on hand..."

"Kabuto..." Sasuke muttered.

"Unfortunately." Itachi said offhandedly. "He is our best bet which means, as much as I would like to, we cannot kill him."

Naruto felt an overwhelming sense of frustration. Kabuto was a snake in the grass, something lethal yet hidden. His malice and opportunistic side may be kept under wraps for now but how were they going to come to rely on him when the moment came to take down Madara? Would he spring up from his hiding place and attack them when Madara was finally dead and they were all tired? Naruto bit his lip. "I don't like the idea of having Kabuto heal me. There's something off about him when it comes to me. And Sasuke can't protect me, the baby, and defeat Madara all at the same time. We either need someone else or we're just going to have to do without a medic."

Sasuke looked over at the blond. He could feel a similar hatred towards Kabuto and he was beginning to side with Naruto on his matter. As tempting as it was to just have Kabuto cover them after the birth, it would be too dangerous. He could betray them within moments of killing Madara. "As much as I think the same, Naruto, we're going to have to use him. Anyone else would make Madara instantly suspicious that we're up to something. The same goes with Kabuto. We're going to have to trust him up to a certain point. But after that, it will be a free for all. Kabuto will not be allowed to live much longer after Naruto is healed, I'll see to that personally."

"But in the mean time what would you suggest we do? Pretend that nothings going to happen like we have been for the past month?" Itachi sighed a little and patted Sasuke's head. The younger hated that Itachi's hand brought him so much warmth, so much comfort with one simple touch. It reminded him of what they were younger; it brought up memories he had long tried to forget.

"That's the only real thing you can do, Sasuke. I'm sorry I cannot be of more help. Unfortunately we're playing a waiting game now." Itachi said as he looked over at the blond. His hands were unconsciously on his stomach, rubbing it gently. It would really come down to how they reacted at the time at which Naruto gave birth. Any small miscalculations in the planning would mean that they would all be shot down in flames. Itachi would not allow such a travesty to happen to Sasuke after all that Madara had done to him.  
-

**Naruto: 4 months pregnant.**

Waiting, the ticking of the clock, the sprinkling of sand down an hour glass. It was not Naruto's strong suit. He had always been such an impatient and impulsive person that sitting around waiting for something to happen made him restless, like he was stuck. And to make matters even worse, he had been given heavy bed rest. Madara seemed to be quite worried that something was going to happen to their child that he wouldn't allow Naruto to go anywhere with an escort and didn't like him standing for long periods of time. At three months Madara practically had Naruto tied to the bed so he wouldn't go anywhere. He was lucky Sasuke stayed by his side, otherwise, he would have went stir crazy.

However, today was a big day and Naruto was itching to get out of the room. He and Sasuke would finally get to learn the sex of their child. He touched his stomach affectionately. Though the little person growing inside of him wouldn't allow him to get food down or would kick the living crap out of him, he still felt a warmth, a kind of love he had never know before. And then with the sex established, Sasuke and him could spend the next six months picking a name for their child. Naruto doubted they'd be able to decided on one quickly so having all this time to plan was actually quite nice.

It took his mind off the current situation that was only six months away. It seemed like a long time but in actuality it really wasn't. That time would be full of cramps, throwing up, fatigue, mood-swings, and everything else. Sometimes he would just lay in bed all day, sometimes sleeping, sometimes just laying and watching the ceiling. Sasuke had been worried on a few occasions since Naruto wouldn't even respond to him. Everything was weighing so heavily on his mind, this waiting was also filled with secret plots, worry, fear, and the ever present doubt. Itachi had managed to sway a good portion of that doubt away whenever he would stop by to visit them which was at least once a week, if not more.

Naruto had become slightly depressed because of the visits. Itachi was a member of an undead army, he could not be around to also enjoy life as an Uncle. He had given his life to try to save Sasuke and the younger was in far hotter water than he had been previously. And it was only made worse by Itachi's complete and utter kindness. He would always make such sweet remarks about being an Uncle and then would just gently caress Naruto's stomach. Due to his lack of controlled emotions, Naruto had cried a few times because of it. For some reason he just found it so depressing, like someone had gripped his heart and squeezed it with all their might.

But he felt more than just depressed. Whenever Madara decided to grace them with his presence, he felt disgust. Sasuke wouldn't allow him to touch Naruto though; he had tried. He assumed Madara had just backed off a little just so the blond wouldn't attempt to hurt the baby...Naruto knew he never could. Even if part of the plan had included killing the child he didn't think he would have been able to do it. The child was an innocent in all this, it was the only one who hadn't done anything wrong. And Naruto was already growing to love it more than words could say...

Sasuke stood up offering his hand to the blond. Naruto looked over at it and took it; his fingers weaving into Sasuke's. They had become so close because of all this. They were in love, they were having a child, they were still so young...They had the rest of their lives to think about but they were stuck in this cloud of despair, unable to break free. Naruto thought it was just horrid that at such an age that they had to fret about so much but what were they to do? They were probably two of the strongest ninjas alive; with power came responsibilities like this.

He got off the bed with a little more help from Sasuke than he would have liked. His energy was being completely drained by the baby. More chakra had flooded to the seal on his stomach to prevent the Kyuubi from somehow escaping. This was the only point in his entire life that he had felt so...Weak. He wondered how well he would be fairing if Sasuke wasn't with him. He'd probably be worse for wear. The Uchiha would stay up with him at night with the baby was restless inside him, he'd help Naruto to the bathroom when he would vomit, he would put up with his mood-swings, he would even hold Naruto at night when he sobbed about the hopelessness the entire situation was saturated with. Sasuke had been his rock, something he could hang out to as the river of life tried to suck him under. Naruto knew that he would be completely lost without him.

"Sasuke..." The blond voice was a little weak and the Uchiha turned so he could look at Naruto. The blond had large bags under his eyes, they were almost like bruises, deepening in color with each passing day. He had become plumper, the definition of his stomach becoming far more rounded as the baby grew inside him. Sasuke walked up to the blond and placed his hands on his lover. He had petted this area so many times but each time evoked a fire in his blood, a kind of love he could never put into words. "Sasuke...I..." The blond's face was a little flushed and he turned away from Sasuke. The Uchiha grabbed his chin gently and lifted it up so he could look into Naruto's deep blue eyes. He had a feeling he already knew what Naruto wanted to tell him so he just leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too..." Sasuke said as he took Naruto's hand. The blond was blushing as he was led out of the room. They walked side by side, hand in hand, to the room where Naruto was going to get his exam. Sasuke would lie if he said he wasn't excited to know what the sex of their child was going to be. He helped the blond onto the table as Madara and Kabuto walked into the room. His masked, blank face betrayed the feeling Sasuke was getting from him. He seemed giddy, he could feel the burn of a smirk on his hidden face.

Kabuto pulled up a seat and focused the chakra into his hands. The procedure he was doing would be a simple one, radiate his chakra through the blond's stomach to get an accurate picture of what was growing inside. He would be able to distinguish the sex organ that way. Of course the positioning of the baby would slightly affect the results but Kabuto knew he would just have to try again another day if it didn't work. He worked the chakra into his hands as Naruto pulled up his shirt so Kabuto wouldn't have to struggled through the fabric.

Sasuke and Madara were on the edge of their seats as Kabuto's hand examined the blond's stomach. Naruto felt uncomfortable with all of the attention on him and the suspense being built to the point where he felt he might explode. He just wanted a simple one word answer so his mind could be appeased and he could go back to the room and sleep. He suddenly felt exhausted and though it had barely been a few seconds since Kabuto put his hands on him, it seemed like an eternity.

The snake like man retracted his hand and placed it at his side smirking a little as Naruto got into a sitting position staring directly at the man who was so bent on keeping information secret from them. Madara felt an extreme push of annoyance as Kabuto stalled longer than he should. The man should know that in this room there were three volatile people he should not keep information from. Madara glanced over to Sasuke who looked as though he was going to leap across the table and slug the snake in the face. They had already waited four months, this pause was doing nothing for them. If anything it was just stressing them out which could be bad for Naruto's baby. Madara's eye narrowed.

Before Madara could lay his hands on Kabuto, he began speaking. "Congratulations. It's a healthy baby boy."

Silence pervaded the room as Naruto placed his hands on his stomach once again. Inside of him was Sasuke's and his baby, a beautiful boy. For some reason Naruto felt a strange sense of relief and happiness. A solitary tear ran down his cheek and Sasuke's hand was up in a moment, drying it. Sasuke was smiling down at the blond, offering his hand. Naruto smiled brilliantly and got off the table. They seemed to be in their own little world as Naruto hugged the Uchiha, pulling him in closely, just smiling the entire time. "We're having a boy..."

Madara couldn't have been more thrilled at the news. He wanted them to have a boy, he wouldn't have particularly minded a girl, but a boy was even better. It would be a strong body, the boy had strong parents and he would be the perfect mix of the two. He suppressed the urge to laugh menacingly. Everything was just going too well to be true. And soon enough their child would be the final step of the plan; it was just a matter of waiting now. And Madara could wait, he had waited longer for other things, he could wait another six months for a new body.

Naruto felt a chill go up his spine; the heaviness of eyes hadn't left him yet. He could feel the gazes of both Madara and Kabuto taking him in, both for different reasons. He knew Madara's was the yearn for power, the yearn to take their child and the Kyuubi that laid within him. Kabuto's gaze however held soemthing much more sinister. He couldn't put his finger on it but if he didn't know better he could have labeled this look as lust...  
-

**And that's where I'm ending it.**

**1. Before I actually wrote this fanfic I didn't know what Itachi's crow was supposed to do. So, yes, it should have effected Sasuke WAY before this moment. Sorry bouts that. Manga chapters do not always reveal secrets until it is too late; writers gotta adjust though!**

**Naruto: We're having a boy?  
Me: Isn't it beautiful?  
Naruto: Have you gone completely insane? How is this beautiful? It makes things much easier for Madara.  
Me:...Technically you having a kid in general makes things much easier for Madara, sir. He was content with a girl, a boy is just better in his opinion.  
Sasuke: If we were having a girl and he tried to take her I would rip his soul into tiny ribbons then eat them.  
Me:...That's nice Sasuke. This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo another chapter for your viewing pleasure. I know it's been awhile and I'm very sorry for that, I've been like super busy with homework and my graduation project…If I had my choice I wouldn't do a grad project but ya know how that goes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Regular PV  
-**

**Naruto: eight months pregnant, two months to go.**

Naruto sat on the bed holding his stomach. He was coming closer and closer to the date in which he would finally give birth to this baby and he couldn't help but feel more and more anxious as time passed. It was like the baby could feel it too because every time he would think of Madara, the baby would kick and thrash about. He hoped that the baby wasn't hurting itself in there because the last thing he needed was to have a baby that was sick or dying, lose the Kyuubi, and then perhaps go through the experience of giving birth all over again. It would be heartbreaking to have more than one child brought into this world just to have everything it was going to experience turn to shambles before it could even properly open its eyes.

This was not the life he wanted for anyone, let alone his child. Something Sasuke and he created from the ashes of their former relationship. His child, the being moving and kicking within his body, it was supposed to be a beckon of hope. That thing that would repair everything between him and his lover. If the circumstances had been different though, would this have ever transpired? Would Sasuke want him as he does now? Or would he have to face a certain truth that Sasuke would be unobtainable no matter what? As much as he cursed Madara for the torment he was facing he couldn't help but feel that same hint of gratitude. Because of him he was able to grasp onto Sasuke, bury his fingers into his flesh and feel that irrevocable presence Sasuke exerted. Without Madara there would be no glue to keep them together but there wouldn't have been that stake to separate them in the first place.

He wondered about this a lot. What would things have been like if Madara hadn't have come around, to drive Itachi into the madness of the massacre, to force Sasuke to become an avenger making him so unbelievably cold that it destroyed the very being he was. And what of Naruto himself? Would he have really found such a love for Sasuke if he wasn't so unapproachable, the one who was pressing him to be the best? Would their relationship be nonexistent because there would have been no hatred between them in the first place? Surely there may have been anyway but not the likes of what they had experienced; no surreal animosity between them that neither could fully comprehend until it was too late.

Even know, Naruto knew, he had never really hated Sasuke. He never could. It was just as a child that he was never fully understood, Sasuke had a similar disposition about him yet people accepted him anyway. Perhaps if Sasuke had never lost his family, especially Itachi, he would have been almost sweet. Sure he would have had that similar Uchiha mannerism but he would have been more...Approachable. There wouldn't be a strange underlying fear that one seemed to get around him. But that's what he found so alluring about Sasuke, that coldness that just made him want to spring to his feet and wrap his arms around him. He always wanted to say that he knew pain, that he could understand it now. He had lost everything before it had even began and as he grew older he lost it again. He had a new emotional level now, the hatred he had tried to eradicate from his being. He understood now why Sasuke was the way he was, but the only difference was, there was no one to be with him. To attempt to befriend him, to take him by the hand and comfort his loses. Naruto had that, he had people to be with him in his pain. Sasuke had no one, he suffered alone.

A tear made it's way down Naruto's cheek as he thought of the man he loved so much. This love was burning him. He had been spurned from the Uchiha for so long, too long, and now that he could have all of him it was almost as though he didn't know how to move forward. In other circumstances he would be happy. So unbelievably happy. But now, with everything looming so darkly around him, what could he feel besides the occasional contentment? Madara had ruined anything and everything that could have been. All those feelings that are left unsaid because the only ones that can be shared are the worst of all. The fear, the anxiety, the dread. Those were the most he felt whenever he was in this place. He missed his freedom, he missed his friends, his missed his feelings.

The baby kicked inside him as though it knew its mother was feeling distressed. Naruto placed his hand over his stomach again, rubbing softly against the clothed skin. It was the best he could do. He wanted very much to reach inside of himself and grasp hold of the baby, comfort it with his own warmth but that was not possible. Even though he wanted to have his baby now, for more than just the reasons associated with the painful pregnancy, it was almost better if the baby just...Died. What kind of person wants to bring a life into the world knowing that their existence will be brief? That it will be a tortured, horrid thing?

Depression was a feeling he had been suffering through lately. It took a large effort for him to force his smile when Sasuke would say something he knew would originally please him. Naruto knew he was dislodging himself from his own being, his memories, his emotions. It was like he had detached from his own body and just sat around watching himself acting as he would. He could tell that Sasuke knew some of it was a forced effort but he didn't care. He supposed Sasuke was doing the same. It was just easier to fake it and disillusion others. And it was easier to stomach the truth when one's head was pulled up from the pool of denial.

"How have you been feeling today?" Sasuke asked as he made soundless steps towards his lover. Naruto hadn't heard him come in and he wondered how long Sasuke had just stood there and watch him while he rubbed his stomach, lost in his own mind. Something about the Uchiha's voice seemed to bring him back, bring him something to grab onto in the storm of his own brain. But, as it seemed, the question was loaded. Sasuke already knew how Naruto was feeling, he had been watching helplessly on the sidelines as Naruto withdrew further and further. The last two months for them had been completely and utterly straining. They had tried, tried so hard to find _some_ form a joy in their lives. But it was just the baby, it always came right back to it. So they focused on it for a while, playfully fighting over the name of their child. Their happiness had been an illusion for the other, so they wouldn't see how much it actually depressed them. Hope was fading in the distance for them because of what still needed to be done and what may never be accomplished. As much as they had planned, there were still cracks, loose ends, everything could easily crumble on top of them, suffocating the rest of their lives away.

Naruto stared at the space around Sasuke. He wondered when it had come to pass that he couldn't glance at Sasuke's face, look him in the eye. It must have been in the past month or so because Naruto could feel himself beginning to miss those obsidian depths. Suddenly, he remembered why he couldn't look at them. They held nothing that he wanted to see. Any scraps of the light that had, at one point maybe, had been smothered by their hatred, their hopelessness, their desperation. Naruto tried to force himself to look into them, maybe he could find Sasuke within them, but he couldn't force himself enough. It seemed like all the fight had been taken from him. The hope in his heart was starting to die. He could feel its decay, staining him in the ashes of his former life. The pain always decided to creep up on him whenever it felt like breaking him down another notch. Completely destroy him, that was Madara's plan wasn't it? To make them suffer so much within their own minds that it broke everything.

Naruto blinked and finally noticed for the first time that Sasuke was infront of him. Always right infront of him, right out of his reach. Only this time when his finger moved forward so he could touch that flesh he could actually grasp it. Sasuke's fingers were upon him too and that's when Naruto finally noticed that he was wiping away the tears he didn't even know he was shedding. They came out without warning now, he wanted to blame it on the hormones but it wasn't just that anymore. He was in pain, so much terrible pain. It made his heart beat seem a little too distant in his chest like it was being overwhelmed by some dark force.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "This is probably the most honest you've been with me in awhile." Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little at the truth of those words. He had been shutting himself off from Sasuke, trying to protect himself from that hurt too. But all of his thoughts were consumed by him. His love for Sasuke had become so all consuming that not thinking of him was harder than masking what he felt. "Please..." That pleading voice, it wasn't something he had heard before. It struck him to his very core and brought up a new wave of feelings and tears. "Please Naruto, don't leave me here alone. I need you."

Naruto pushed his body into Sasuke's, burying his face into that strong chest before him. This is where he belonged, not sucked back into himself. He needed to be here in this Hell with Sasuke, by his side, being the one to support him, sharing the pain together. Their hands found each other but Naruto didn't take Sasuke's, he pulled it away so he could run his fingers against Sasuke's form, feel that this was truth, that all of this was real. He couldn't take it if this was nothing more than a dream. It had only been one small plead but it was enough, it was the truth. He needed that, he needed to know that Sasuke was with him no matter what.

The Uchiha pushed Naruto back a little, causing him to feel that instant separation and the anxiety that accompanied it. Their was such a loneliness that he felt in his chest even though Sasuke was right there, an arms length away. But before he could attempt to get back to him, Sasuke came to him. Their lips met with such a need that Naruto almost began to cry again. Warmth filled him, love filled him, the emotions that had been wrought from his frame these past few months came flooding back and his tears fell freely again, wetting their cheeks. He realized it wasn't his own tears anymore, that Sasuke was also crying as well. Letting loose those emotions that had threatened to consume him.

Naruto pulled himself away first, placing his head against Sasuke's neck, still sobbing recklessly. He choked on the first few words that attempted to free themselves from his throat. He coughed a little and Sasuke patted his back, obviously being able to regain his composure first. "Sasuke..." Naruto's hands gripped the material of Sasuke's shirt so tightly, grabbed onto the one person who understood him, the one who shared everything with him. "I-I don't know what to do anymore, what to feel..."

Sasuke hushed the mess that was attached to him. He rubbed soothing circles in his lower back and that seemed to calm Naruto's storm, if only a little. He kissed the blond's temple and just held him there, in the silence. The truth was he didn't know either. Itachi had been his source of inspiration about the plan they had but now it seemed so impossible, so out of reach as the deadline neared. But he couldn't just give up, he couldn't allow that last beat of hope to die in his chest. He couldn't allow himself to think of this as pointless because it wasn't. Lives were on the line and if they believed it to be hopeless, then that's what it would become.

"Naruto, look at me." The blond couldn't object to the tenderness in that voice and he looked up from the spot he had cradled his head. Those eyes, they were finally staring into his. And there was something he wanted to see; love, hope, and that was all Naruto needed. He couldn't tear himself away from Sasuke until he followed Sasuke's eye downward to what his hand was resting on. His rounded stomach. His hand was so gently caressing it that Naruto could feel the warmth sink into his bones. The baby had never been so calm. He placed his hand on top of Sasuke's. "We've been fractured Naruto, we need to build ourselves back up. But saying that we need to start simple...Like...What should we name our son?"

There was something about the way Sasuke said it that brought a light into Naruto, like there was something he could do. That their rebellion against Madara would play out perfectly, that there wasn't a reason to lose hope. And it was pointless to buy into their pain. If they didn't stay strong now, there would be nothing left of themselves. Naruto smiled a little as he looked down at his stomach.

Names had been tossed around and rejected widely for the most part. Even Itachi had been giving the odd suggestion here and there. They had even joked around by thinking to name it Madara; the joke wasn't a big hit. So they were back to this argument. What should they name their son? It was the question burning through their minds. They had to pick something of meaning, something that held value to it, something that would inspire them to defeat Madara.

"What about Kana?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto didn't dislike the name but the connotation of its origins were a little too suspicious for his liking.

"How about this, we'll pick a name and then we'll explain why we want it. It may be able to help since our bundle of joy means just about everything to us. It has to be something moving, something...Just right for the situation."

"How is Kana not a good name then? Powerful. It is the power moving us forward, no one can underestimate the power of a parent who is fighting for their child." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the bed. Naruto rolled his eyes. It wasn't as though their child was powerful, not right now anyway, but it was more like motivation than power. "Besides, when he grows up he will have both of our most desirable traits. He will probably be unstoppable."

"Keep thinking, conceited." Naruto replied as he laid down next to Sasuke. "You would think after two months we would be able to come to some kind of consensus about the name."

"We vary much in our opinions about things, Naruto. It's to be expected that we wouldn't be able to name our child without some manner of difficulty." The blond couldn't disagree with that.

"Ai?" Sasuke shook his head. "Why not? We both love him very much."

"Too cliche for my liking." Naruto rolled his eyes again; Sasuke was a difficult wall sometimes. This was going to be a LONG process.

After about an hour of deliberation, Sasuke and Naruto were about to just give up. They could leave their child's name out of the equation, it wouldn't bother them too much. In their debating Itachi had popped in to see how they were doing; he was already spending a vast majority of time with Kabuto, he needed a break every so often. He very much enjoyed seeing his brother and lover argue over the perfect name for their child and he couldn't help but jump in on the odd occasion to help either side in the fight. He shook his head and smiled down at them.

"At this rate we should just name him Haruko and be done with it. He is our first born son and that's just about all I can think of at this point."

"Not deep enough, Sasuke. That's no fun."

"You're insatiable, you know that right?"

"No Sasuke, I believe you'd know that the best." Itachi quipped, earning a pair of looks; the amused one from Sasuke, the more embarrassed one from Naruto. "Why not name him after me?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, the Uchiha was sporting a more accepting look about the offer while Naruto just shook his head. "As much as we love you Itachi, I don't particularly want to name our child after you. I mean, this mess is kind of your fault in the first place. Plus that joke wasn't funny."

"I thought it was." Sasuke said in a teasing tone. Itachi replied with a small shrug and a very amused smirk.

Naruto sat up a little, partially to distance himself from Sasuke and because it was becoming uncomfortable in that position. He touched his stomach deep in thought about what name would be perfect for their son. He had to think and think hard. What did this child really mean for him? Well for one it gave their relationship meaning again, it brought them together, and they would bind together to do whatever necessary to protect it. What was that common theme that connected those ideas? Naruto blinked as then stared a little as the light returned to his eyes. That was it...The theme that connected them. The feeling of hope, the light that cut through the darkness.

"Mitsu." Naruto said in a slightly lowered voice and both of the Uchiha brothers looked at him. Itachi smiled a little at the suggestion. He knew they would eventually find something. Sasuke thought it over for a second and then grasped Naruto's hands, leaning forward and looking into the blond's eyes.

"Naruto, that's perfect. I may have to take back all those things I said about you being a Dobe." Sasuke looked down at Naruto's very pregnant stomach and gave it a small kiss. "Mitsu. The perfect name for our perfect son." The smile in Sasuke's eyes made Naruto's face slightly heat up. He hadn't seen Sasuke look so hopeful in such a long time; it added an extra layer of beauty to his face. Sasuke kissed him full on the lips and the blond melted into the soft touch.

Itachi saw this as his moment to escape before things got too awkward but before he could Naruto spoke out. "No, Itachi wait. I have something I need to ask you." Sasuke seemed slightly disappointed that Naruto stopped their kiss short. But Itachi didn't seem to mind. He turned around to face the blond.

"I'm all ears."

"You know how it's not ideal to us in any way that Kabuto is going to be my medical attendant after I give birth?" Itachi nodded. They had spoke about this before but there was no way they could get someone in without drawing some kind of suspicion, from both Madara and Kabuto. "I believe I have a way around it." Itachi raised an eyebrow, now very curious as to how Naruto had solved their mystery. "Her name is Sakura."  
-

**Dun nun sun fun! So Sakura is going to be involved in Naruto's plan, but how? Guess you'll have to find out next time. Sorry for the shortness, I have more updates to attend to!**

**Sasuke: I have a bad feeling about Sakura being coming into the picture.  
Me: Why's that?  
Sasuke: Oh, I don't know, Naruto was kidnapped, she hates me, she'll come to see our terrible situation, she hates me, and let's not forget the best one of all: SHE HATES ME.  
Me: She doesn't hate you! She's still in love with you but has tried to set her resolve so she can kill you. It's two way different things really.  
Sasuke: So what you're saying is, she hates me yet loves me at the same time?  
Me: Yeah...Pretty much. Sakura is a confusing one with all her emotions and teenage stuff.  
Sasuke:...Indeed. Well, this was Hitoko-sama **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow last chapter I talked about my senior project and now I'm a graduate. I took way too long to update and I'm sorry bros! I would say I'd update more frequently but that may not be true. I'll being going through a bit of a rough patch soon so it may be a very ridiculous amount of time. Regular PV**

"Sakura?" Sasuke said with a disbelieving look covering his features. "What could she possibly do?"

"In case you've forgotten Sasuke, she's been trained under Tsunade." Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow. "She's very powerful Sasuke. And to add to that, she's also a medical nin-jutsu user. Her skills are probably right under where Kabuto is since we all know that Kabuto cheats with body modification. Besides, she's our best option."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth and say something when Itachi cut him off. "Sasuke, hear him out before you pass more judgement. We don't even know the full extent of his plan."

"Thank you Itachi. I do have a plan, so just listen Sasuke." Naruto said. "How much do you actually think Madara trusts Kabuto? Because last time I checked he wasn't exactly on his good side. The seeds of doubt are already starting to sprout in Madara's mind about what Kabuto really wants to do and we all know he's plotting something for either for me or the baby. Madara is only using Kabuto for convenience, we all know it. Otherwise he wouldn't be allowed near us, especially me. This is where Sakura comes in. She is a powerful medical nin-justu user, Madara's seen it. But he also knows that Sakura is weak. Emotionally and physically. He could easily over-power her if he needed to. And that's exactly what he wants. Kabuto, because he absorbed some of Orochimaru, is now a force to contend with. Madara doesn't want that because he knows Kabuto cannot be trusted or bent to serve him. But, like I said, since Kabuto is willing to help at the moment, he is the best option. However, if we throw Sakura in Madara's face and prove how weak she is, he will want her to be my primary doctors and oversee certain events while keeping Kabuto locked down."

"As great as this all sounds Naruto, there is still one or two things that will throw a wrench into your genius plan." Sasuke said as he sat up on the bed, sitting on the corner with his head in his hands. "Sakura hates me, she doesn't trust me. And she will try to kill me again, especially after seeing what I got you into." Sasuke stood up and paced around a little. "Besides, how well do you think she will like being used like that? She could easily be killed by Madara after the birth. She would never agree to being a pawn in our plan."

Itachi glanced over at his brother. "How sure are you that she won't? She may hate you Sasuke, but how do you know that she will not help Naruto? And there is still time for her to warm up to you. That may be enough time for her to get on board with everything we need her to do, which, all considering, isn't actually all that much." Itachi's eyes moved around the room, taking in the blond's expression which was one of slight annoyance. "I think it's a good idea Sasuke. I know you're worried little brother about who we can and cannot trust but what real options do we actually have? Just as Madara cannot trust Kabuto, we also cannot. He is too slippery for us to catch and even if we are at full strength, we cannot kill Kabuto and Madara. It is too much work. So if we are able to convince Madara that Kabuto isn't particularly useful anymore, it may mean that he will take care of the dirty work for us and just leave himself for us to take care of. However, if Kabuto is killed the Edo Tensei will be permanently in effect."

Sasuke sighed and folding his arms around himself. This was all so complicated. There was just so much backstabbing that it was hard to know what would work if it was inserted into the plan. Kabuto would know that it was their idea to lead Sakura into this which meant he would know that they were onto him. And he would retaliate somehow. He couldn't bear the thought of Naruto being hurt because of his negligence or miscalculations. He would never forgive himself if Naruto or their baby was hurt. But, what else could he really do? They needed as much help as they could get, people who were trustworthy and able to maintain certain aspects of their plan. Itachi was good enough but he could easily be taken away by Kabuto. And that would leave them without massive muscle...

There were too many variables. Too many things that could go wrong. It would almost be better if they just rolled over and let Madara accomplish whatever had been his goal from the get-go. It would save them a lot of heart ache if things did go into the red. But it would mean they'd have to give up everything, absolutely everything. Naruto and Sasuke would lose their child, their relationship, their freedom...It would all be dust under Madara's powerful hold over the world.

Itachi looked at his brother, the stress that was crumbling his usually indifferent face. This was too much for anyone to handle, let alone two sixteen year old boys who were fathering a child. He wished he had done more, protected Sasuke more. Maybe then this would have never happened. He wished he had killed Madara, spilled his blood. But he had been too weak. His illness had taken over and he could barely keep himself from dying, let alone kill such a powerful enemy like Madara. But Itachi still felt responsible. He hadn't done enough to protect Sasuke from Madara, it was all his fault that this happened.

"Alright Naruto, if Sakura is going to help, how are we going to get her here? She's more than likely on the front lines of the war and its not like we can personally go and get her." Sasuke said with a slight glance towards the blond.

"That's where Itachi would come into play, love. He would be the one to go and get her." Naruto glanced over at the older Uchiha and smirked a little. "But, of course, it's not going to be that easy. We're going to need to get Madara in with us right now. If he was the one who sends Itachi to fetch Sakura, it may seem that Madara is calling the shots about the switch, covering us for the time being. Kabuto's anger will allow the suspicion from us to be all forced on Madara since, obviously, Kabuto already doesn't trust Madara."

Sasuke had a very skeptical look on his face. "Okay, say I'm able to get Madara on board, how will Itachi, of all people, convince Sakura to come with him. No offense Itachi."

"I wouldn't want to go with me either." Itachi agreed with a slight nod. "But of course there are means to get around that. I was cursed with very powerful eyes, remember? If she refuses to come with me, I can easily work Uchiha magic. We all know that."

"For some reason I don't feel comfortable using Sakura like this." Sasuke muttered.

Naurto blinked a little as he peered into the younger Uchiha's face. What was this new Sasuke? It was like all of his feelings had finally returned, like he was that sweet thirteen year old boy again. The one who's mask cracked every so often when it came to his friends. He loved that boy and he loved that Sasuke was finally regaining his grip over his emotions once more. He was tired of that beautiful doll with the perfect porcelain mask. But now that life was starting to return to his lover, giving him that soft look once more. Naruto had missed it, that gentle tenderness in his eyes. He only saw it on occasions where Sasuke would profess his love and rub his stomach and speak about their baby, only to have the sorrow render it motionless and steal it away again. But now this could be a permanent thing, Sasuke may actually be back. His sweetness finally returned to him fully. Naruto could only hope.

He could also only hope that his own feelings would come back to him. Naruto knew he had been broken, and slowly he had been piecing himself back together. Perhaps if everything goes the way it should the coldness within his own body would stop. For Sasuke and the baby's sake...

"It will be fine Sasuke...Sakura is a big girl now." Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand with his own. "She may not be okay with it at first but if we show her how much we need her, she will agree."  
-

"Sasuke. To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" Madara asked as he looked over at the younger Uchiha approaching him. He paused in his walking to suppress the glare threatening to come to the surface. He could do this, he could manipulate Madara. He had before hadn't he? This time, it was even more important.

"I need to speak with you about matters pertaining to Naruto's safety, and perhaps my own."

Madara's eyebrow rose underneath the cover of his mask. Safety? What could the 'great and powerful' Uchiha Sasuke be so concerned about? This prospect intrigued Madara. It was a very rare idea that Sasuke would actually come to him, let alone confide in him, especially since his trust had been betrayed.

The masked man couldn't help but think that this was an isolated incident of extreme importance. Sasuke wasn't one to admit he was weak in certain cases; arrogance was a fatal flaw of the clan. So if Sasuke actually felt as though he was in danger or that the blond, which he had mentioned, was as well then it must have to mean something.

"Oh really? And what is it Sasuke?"

"Kabuto. I don't want him performing the birth of our child."

Madara sighed. "Unfortunately I don't think you have much else of a choice in the matter. He is highly qualified as a medical ninja, Sasuke. And yes, there are moments where he acts strangely but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I would protect your child to the death; he is that important to me, you know."

Sasuke glanced into Madara's eyes, not really wanting to look into those entrapping depths. But, he had to do it. If he couldn't bring himself to look at the man, then it would be apparent that something wasn't truthful. And that would be even more dangerous than dealing with Kabuto at the birth. Sasuke couldn't blow this. He had to be spot on in his performance, play this role to a T. Deviations would be met, more than likely, with death.

"Not necessarily." Sasuke began with a slight look around the room, as if he were paranoid about being heard. Madara picked up on it instantly, feeling as though this may have a bigger meaning than he could originally brush off. "We all know we can't trust the snake. So why let him near the thing you want most? He could easily kill the child after the birth and do you know why? He knows of your plan and I believe he's trying to stop you by whatever means necessary. He's been feeding us secrets, you know. That's why Naruto was so quick to start piecing things together about the insemination. He's backstabbing you right now, right under your nose, and you really think he's our best option?"

"He's the ONLY medical ninja we have in our midst." Madara countered with a slightly stern tone of voice. He was actually interested in what Sasuke was going to say because it could mean that he had thought of something to give an out. To give him a way to get rid of the damn snake. He didn't really need Kabuto besides the birth, and if there was another option, he would grab hold of it and never let go.

"Do you remember one of my old team mates? Sakura? The pink haired girl who tried to kill me..." Madara nodded at the Uchiha's words. How could he forget her? Her plan had been compromised by emotions and if it hadn't been for Kakashi, the brat would have been dead. "She's been trained by Tsunade, the greatest medical ninja of all times. She would be a better option for the birth than Kabuto."

Madara paused in his thoughts for a moment and began to laugh. Her? That weak little thing? She could barely poison a blade! What real use did she have?

"Don't be so quick to discount her." Sasuke said with a smirk. Now this caught Madara's interest, perhaps there was more to the girl that he had thought. He had only seen her in brief doses and hadn't know much about her. "She's weak. We've both seen it...But, isn't that you actually want? Someone who is easily bent, easily controlled. She would be perfect for the birth. Her medical skills are quite impressive and she is far better to deal with than someone like Kabuto. Besides, she has no real sway on people's emotions or opinions."

Interesting was the only thing Madara could think. It was true that he indeed needed someone else to replace Kabuto but he had never truly thought about the ideal aspect of a weaker person. She was weak both emotionally and physically, to some degree. It wouldn't really be that hard to control her, unlike Kabuto. She would be more easily bent. And it would facilitate the birth because she wouldn't be able to kill something Sasuke and Naruto created just to get back at him for being evil. And to be trained by Tsunade meant there was a natural talent for the medical arts. She must be very good with what she does otherwise Sasuke would have given her a single thought, right? With her, Madara could see everything smoothly. With Kabuto, Madara saw the snake throwing wrenches into his very well thought-out plan. It annoyed him to no end. He just wanted to get rid of the snake, that was all. Was that really so selfish?

"I believe you make a very good point Sasuke. A very, very good one. Perhaps you're right. I need someone else. Someone that isn't as powerful as Kabuto. Indeed, she won't be very trustworthy but she is cursed with the tenderness of heart. This Sakura girl would not be so obliged to hurt or kill your baby. Nor would she have the strength to really hurt any of us. Yes...She is really quite perfect." Madara was smirking underneath his mask, coming to appreciate the lack of caring Sasuke seemed to now possess. He had finally cracked the Uchiha spirit, something he had failed to do with Itachi. Seems like everything that failed with him, worked perfectly well for Sasuke. "However I do have some questions..."

"Like what?"

"Well, how would we go about acquiring her? She is no doubt fighting or healing on the front lines of the war. She could even be dead by now for all we know. I've placed several hits on medics because of their usefulness."

Sasuke scoffed a little, rolling his eyes at the thoughtlessness of Madara. He was supposed to be the king of plotting and he couldn't even figure out how to kidnap a girl? And a weaker target that most of the ones he went after.

"Oh, that's the easy part Madara." Sasuke said with a coolness to his voice. Madara was a bit annoyed at the returning cockiness but didn't mind it much. He had been very cocky that past few months with his plan, he guessed Sasuke could live it up with his plan for the time being. "Zetsu can locate Sakura, can he not? She's not very easily mistakable with anyone else. But we're going to need a bigger set of muscles to retrieve her."

"Indeed. No doubt the people around Sakura will be fighting very hard to protect her. She is useful to them, after all. What do you propose about that?"

"Itachi." The bluntness of the comment took Madara back a little. He was surprised really, he had actually thought Sasuke was going to volunteer himself. But then again, as he thought about it more, Sasuke wouldn't leave Naruto alone with Kabuto and him. Sasuke was far too nervous about it, he could tell. Madara also wouldn't want Naruto to be vulnerable without Sasuke to protect him, Madara couldn't stay with the blond twenty four hours a day, and frankly he didn't want to. Itachi, he supposed, was the best option. But the problem became that it was Kabuto who controlled him.

"Itachi? That wouldn't be the best of ideas considering who controls him. I can't exactly let Kabuto know I plan to replace him from the get-go."

"There are secrets about Itachi that you don't know." Skeptical, Madara was skeptical of what Sasuke spoke, the Uchiha could feel it. And as much as he would have liked to keep some of this under wraps, he had to be make Madara think that he was completely on board with what he was plotting. It was crucial for them to be able to win this. "I will tell you this in confidence because I know you will not relay this information to Kabuto. He would be...Very unhappy to know the truth. But, no matter. He is no longer under the snake's control. Before his death Itachi implanted Naruto with a powerful gen-jutsu meant for me but turned out to not have any effect. However, it did effect Itachi when he looked into Naruto's eyes with the Sharingan. From this gen-jutsu he was able to regain control of himself and make Kabuto believe that he was still being controlled. He is none the wiser about Itachi's new freedom."

Interesting, very interesting Madara thought as he listened more and more. Sasuke really had a good portion of this already planned out. And that jutsu...It must have been from Shusui, that gen-jutsu he was talking about. Only he would have that power. It must have come from the eye Itachi hid from him. It was too bad though, the brat more than likely destroyed it after it was used. Too bad really, but oh well. But this was starting to make Madara more and more suspicious. If Sasuke had been planning this, what else could he been thinking in that mind of his? He didn't know and it wasn't like Sasuke would be completely upfront about what he was actually going to do. However there was always that thought that he had been compliant so far, so he may have been scared of Madara's true powers. Anyone in their right mind would be.

"I see...I suppose you've done very well to craft this idea of yours. And is Itachi on board with this?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Good, good. I guess then we can give it a try if you believe that this is what is best."

"Good, then I shall inform Itachi to see you when Zetsu has pin-pointed Sakura's location." Sasuke turned to walk back to his room but the masked man smirked a little under his mask. He supposed if he asked Sasuke this last question it would determine whether or not the boy was being completely honest with his proposal. If he was then it would be fine to carry on, if not...Oh he almost hated to think of the hatred he would get from Naruto after he was finished.

"Oh Sasuke...Just one more thing." The boy paused in his motions, looking back at the man. "Why are you doing all this?"

It took Sasuke less than a second to reply with, "Even though this is a shit situation, I want to do what's best for my child. And seeing that we cannot trust Kabuto with such a delicate matter, we need to have someone who will not betray us at the last second. I would not be able to forgive myself if Naruto or the baby was injured due to my negligence. I will not stand for having a child brought into this world only to be ended by the hands of that...Snake. I would die first."

That was all the answer Madara needed to realize that this was more than likely truth. But also a deeper seated lie. Perhaps Sasuke's animosity could be explained with the hopelessness of the situation but other than that it seems like all that hatred wasn't just for Kabuto. No, it was for Madara too. Sasuke could plot and think all he wanted though, Madara knew he would end up on top.

"Very well then. I will send Zetsu out immediately and by the way, when Sakura comes...I will tell Kabuto that it was me who sent for her. To protect Naruto and the baby is a reason for me to agree to this plan as well. You do know that, right? I'm trying to help you Sasuke. I'm on your side, remember that."

Sasuke held back the laugh bubbling in his throat. Help him? On his side? Sure, that's what a person would say to someone stupid, someone who was all trusting, but Sasuke knew better. He didn't care that Madara was going to take the blame, he knew, either way, that Madara would come rushing to Naruto's aid to protect the demon and the unborn child. They were far too important to have slip away.

"Itachi will be with you soon then."  
-

Sakura felt exhausted, worn to the bone. Everyday was the same. She healed people with varying types of injuries, some died, some lived. She had become so used to the slaughter that it didn't nearly effect her as much as it used to when someone died on the table. In fact, she barely batted an eye when their hearts stopped. Too many people's blood stained her hands from her inability to save them but what else could she have done? She tried her best.

Tsunade must have felt like this too, at one point. She had been afraid of blood for awhile so it was apparent that this life had gotten to her when she was at her lowest. Sakura, however, felt this whole thing was different. It was still a war, yes, but not many of her comrades had actually died. That she knew about anyway. Sometimes she felt people hid things from her, to spare her feelings on the matter. In fact she hadn't really seen many of her friends in a very long time. Sakura knew they were all out fighting, protecting the village...She, however, was stuck in this medical tent with people from other villages who barely looked at her. It was all very different, everything just felt so...Cold.

Glancing around, Sakura noticed that the tent had been cleared. A man had just come in for a check of his broken arm and now he was returning to the battlefront. She could be used there too. She had the strength to crumble boulders, to shatter bones. And yet she was kept under lock and key just in case...To many she was a last resort. The person you go to last when you have no other real options. But that was fine with her, she was saving people only for them to sacrifice everything again. The cycle was dangerous, never ending because of Madara's massive resources. She just wished everything would end, that the climax would finally come.

She sat down on a small chair next to the partially open flap of her tent. There was a small bucket of water next to her so she could wash herself off, especially when the blood got everywhere. There was no blood today but there was such a need to wash herself. It was like she was stained with crimson drops...She just wish the spot would come from her hands and leave her soul.

Something was thundering outside...Screams were particularly loud, booming in her ears as she noticed how close they were to her location. Sakura paused and got up from her spot, grabbing the flap of her tent and looking out into the surrounding area.

What was happening?

Blood spattered the ground as people crawled away from the invading force. Who was it? Did Madara come to their camp? Were they doomed now? She blinked when a shadowed figure stepped into view. His red eyes, pale complexion, and coldness were all that she needed to see. It wasn't Sasuke, she almost wished it was because at least then she would understand the urge to kill her. Sasuke would be seeking revenge for the poisoned blade...But Itachi? He was just a doll, a lifeless thing sent on massacres.

Sakura's scream died in her throat when the black marks started to spiral in Itachi's eyes. "Goodnight, Sakura." It was the last thing she heard before everything was pulled into that blackness.  
-

**And that's where I'm ending it. Looks like next chapter will be Sakura finally seeing the two of them again. We'll see how good it goes.**

**Itachi: Hmm...Hitoko-sama has fallen asleep at her keyboard.  
Naruto: We should draw on her face.  
Sasuke: Like it...Let's do this.  
Me: Touch my face with markers and die.  
Naruto:...Itachi, you lied. She's awake.  
Itachi: My bad...I thought she was down for the count. Anyway, this was Hitoko-sama  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is for all mah bros who be workin it out on the streets…All in attempt to make Hitoko-sama update faster. I'm sorry I'm so slow. But very recently I got a new laptop so…There will be much better grammar to be had by this woman XD…Anyway. Regular PV  
CHECK OUT MY POLL! :D  
**_**Naruto: 8 months pregnant, 2 months to go. Just in case we forgot :D  
**_**-**

Madara paused as he heard a thrashing, thump behind him. If he didn't know better, he would have thought someone was breaking into the compound. But that was impossible, no one could find where they were, let alone actually manage to sneak in, without anyone noticing that they were there. He had Zetsus planted everywhere along the perimeter. It was impossible. He turned towards the source of the noise, noting how still and quiet everything had gotten. Perhaps it was possible for someone to break through. It, however, also could have been Itachi returning from his mission with that medical ninja girl. He hoped that to be the case, if anyone was trying to sneak in he would have to dispatch them. That seemed to be too much of a hassle for him, too much energy being spent on killing a little vermin.

He turned back around, ignoring the noise now. It was more than likely Itachi, he had been gone for a few days now and he was bound to return with the medical ninja soon. Madara scoffed a little to himself as he opened the door to his room.

He had been wondering for a short while how stupid Sasuke thought he was. And apparently, Sasuke found him to be very stupid. He knew what the boy was planning; it had been obvious from the start. No Uchiha likes to be put down, especially under the boot of authority. And so, Sasuke had been trying to find a way to wiggle out from underneath, as one would expect. Madara, however, did not think that Sasuke would try to get Kabuto involved in this plan. It was apparent from a few things that the younger Uchiha had a large hatred of Kabuto; he had lived with him for a few years, after all. But that didn't mean much when it came to saving your own skin. He could bend Kabuto to his plan very easily; all it would take was a small movement of pawns. After all, that was what Sakura was, wasn't she? Just something that could be easily sacrificed when it all came down to it? And what a well-played pawn she was indeed. Being a medical ninja, Sakura could easily replace Kabuto for the birth. This would make the snake angry and want to strike out at whoever decided to replace him. Madara knew that he couldn't very well tell Kabuto that it was Sasuke or Naruto's idea. The man would more than likely leap off the deep end, which meant that Naruto's baby and his new vessel were in danger. So, that meant he had to take the blame for this personally. Quite ingenious if Madara didn't say so himself, Kabuto would target him and with all the power he'd taken from Orochimaru, he might actually be a force to deal with.

Madara closed the door behind him and smirked a little. Sasuke was a smart kid, though he doubted he could make such a brilliant plan on his own. Itachi had hated him for a very long time and he had also been very, very protective of his little brother. But that didn't necessarily mean much; Itachi wasn't under Kabuto's control any longer so he could attack at any moment. Madara tensed up a little when he heard something outside of his door. Whatever it was hiding its presence…Could it be? No, impossible. He couldn't be that daring, dead or not. He turned towards the door, his hand reached out so that he could open it again when it was smashed open. Luckily for the masked Uchiha, he had already caused his body to phase and so the door fragments just passed through him.

"Oh," The masked man stated as the dust cleared and he was left facing an annoyed Uchiha. "This wasn't what I was expecting. How did you find this place?"

"Obito, I was the one who created it. It was never far out of reach for me." The Uchiha replied, his face gaining a far more stoic appearance. "I know what you will do before you will do it. But you are not going to be the one asking questions here. What is the meaning of all this? Where is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? I can feel that his power is close but it hasn't been sealed away. Have your forgotten the plan?"

"Madara, everything is going much better than planned. I've made some small additions; to make it a more…Family involved dealing."

Madara paused as he looked at the Uchiha whose face was covered by a mask. He had saved this boy's life once and he taught him everything he knew, there must have been a good reason for unnecessary additions of this manner. "Tell me of your new plan, and it better answer the many questions I still have Obito. I'm glad you're not too hasty with everything but even still, we have to get a move on. The time is coming."

"Don't talk down to me like this." Obito said as he pulled off his mask. It had been a very long time since he had felt cool air on his face. And this would only happen around Madara and no one else. He had been living a lie since Madara had finally died. He decided to assume the real Madara's identity, not that anyone could actually confirm or deny it. "Nagato betrayed us. That is why you were not resurrected with the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, he used it to save the people of Konoha he killed. But I'm glad to see that you've defied Edo Tensei, as well as that snake Kabuto…However those are stories for later. You see, I've found you a new body."

Madara tensed a little and then smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Of course, I'm not one to disappoint, am I?"

"Who?" The oldest Uchiha asked, his smirk becoming more and more wide with every passing second. "Don't tell me, this is the 'family' you mentioned earlier."

Obito smirked back, "The very same. His name is Sasuke and he joined me with little to no complaints. He was blind but now he is beginning to see. The problem is becoming that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is softening the hatred in his heart and he is starting to rebel against me. Just as his brother did…But I've been sucking up to him as much as possible, which is why the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is not dead. It seems that Sasuke had fallen in love with him and in that process, they've conceived a child. A half Uzumaki, half Uchiha…"

"Just as the Sage of Six Paths…I suppose that is how you will be taking care of the Ten-tailed beast?" Madara asked. Obito nodded. "I see and do agree that these additions aren't the worst possible. I'm almost proud of you for thinking of something so cunning. But tell me, the Uchiha boy, Sasuke, he does not know of his fate, does he?"

Obito shook his head. Of course Sasuke didn't know about what was being planned for him. How could he have gotten the Uchiha to stay? He had to deal with Orochimaru's body lust and if he revealed his own, Sasuke would have run, and run very far away. There was no telling how it could have been if Sasuke hadn't have been so cooperative and told Obito of his secrets. He had thought of just letting Sasuke run around freely, keeping Kabuto's help a secret and allowing Sasuke to do as he pleased until the time came. But, he supposed, things would have turned out much differently if that would have been the case.

"It's for the best." Madara said. "The boy need not know of his fate. But tell me, how much do they actually know? I have a feeling you haven't been entirely honest with them but you've still shared some secrets."

Obito nodded his head. Madara was still inside of his head, even after all of this time he knew exactly what Obito had and had not done. It was impressive to say the least. How could they still be in such good sync even after all this time? Perhaps, Obito mused, that he was just highly predictable. He wasn't sure. Madara was a genius of his time and it was more than likely very easily for him to read people, especially people he got to know intimately well.

"They've been plotting against me. I don't know or think that it will work but you never know. A Jinchuuriki and an Uchiha could make quite a powerful team. The problem I'm seeing in their plan, however, is that they're waiting for Naruto to give birth to their son. He will be too weak to fight and the Kyuubi will no longer be inside of him. If there had been different circumstances, I would win. However, there are a few unforeseen branches covering my path to victory. The one who brought you back with the Edo Tensei, Kabuto, he is someone I've been looking out for. He's quite dangerous and since he had an entire undead army on his side, a very difficult person to defeat in combat. Sasuke has recently turned the odds in his favor by using Kabuto to his advantage. Also, you were not the only one to defy the Edo Tensei…Another Uchiha was resurrected. His name is Uchiha Itachi and when he was still alive he implanted the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki with a gen jutsu meant for his little brother. The jutsu was a means of persuasion but instead of being used to dissuade Sasuke from destroying Konoha, it was used to give Itachi control back over his body. Itachi was never happy with my decisions and is very protective of his little brother, Sasuke. I can't imagine he'd be very happy with what I've done and plan to do."

"I see…" Madara muttered. "But, now you have an ace up your sleeve. Isn't that right, Madara?"

Obito smirked a little to himself. It was nice to have him back, nice to have him so close in case something were to go wrong. He didn't know what really could go wrong at this point but there could have been numerous things. Either way, Madara was here to support him. He was here to help him. And with that, he didn't have to worry about Itachi; he didn't have to worry about Kabuto, nor Sasuke or Naruto. All of their pathetic, pointless plans would be torched into nothing by broken promises and dreams then sprinkled over their hopes as they were buried by the sheer might Obito and Madara together both possessed. With all of this strength, all of this planning, nothing could go wrong. Nothing could be foiled. It was practically assured from the moment that Madara walked into the compound that Obito was going to get his way and he was going to win. Their plan would be realized as everyone would be placed into a dream world where there was no suffering, no war, no pain.

Everything would be perfect. Everything…

"Obito, even though you are assured victory, you mustn't let them catch on to how well prepared you are now. They don't even know your true identity, am I right? So it's better to keep them as blind and ignorant to your plan just as they are trying to do to you. So please Obito, listen when I say that you need to keep your eyes and ears open, be completely on your guard. Never, ever let your façade slip. I have a feeling that if they knew the truth of what was happening, regret will cover your faults in the ashes of our plan. Be careful, stay calculating, and most of all; keep calm and carry forward with what I've taught and told you."

Madara stood up and patted his protégé on the head before turning towards the door. "As long as you wear that mask Obito, you can live under and by my name. Shadows hide the lies we tell the others when we protect the truth. Let the shadow of the mask cover your lies and face so that Madara can and will live on." He got to the doorway and stopped just for a brief moment. "I am needed elsewhere so I may assure that no one will ever find us. The Kages are on my 'to do list' and they need to be stopped. What's a giant army without its leaders?  
-

Itachi wasn't very surprised at what he saw on the battlefield. The troops were waning, being diminished to smaller and smaller numbers by the days. There were no more reinforcements waiting in the wings. People who usually would be used for others jobs such as medicine or strategy were placed on the front lines, getting blown to pieces. It was true they were all ninjas, but some were far better than others. And the ones who were mediocre and over confident tended to die on the battlefield in a pool of their blood. Itachi knew this. And he couldn't help but think that this war was getting more and more irrelevant as the seconds ticked on and on. No one was planning correctly. No one was looking in the correct places.

But this perhaps could be changed. He hadn't killed anyone on his way into finding Sakura and he didn't plan on killing anyone on his way out. Maybe his presence here was enough to stir the ripples they needed. To give everyone a hint as to where Madara was hiding. That's all they really needed wasn't it? Pull troops away from the front lines and send squads, more than likely to their doom, and to also try and end the mastermind as well. It would cost even more lives if they continued in a manner similar to this. And of course if no one was going to stop Madara for whatever reasons, things were going to get much worse.

To Itachi, the safety of the world mattered more than rebuilding. But no one seemed to understand that as they ran screeching to their deaths.

Itachi would admit that Madara's plan scared him a little bit. Being in that state…That dream world…It seemed too perfect. How could it be called humanity then? How would the world work if everyone was so happily subdued in a delusion of grandeur? It was those questions that were the hardest to get answers for because the answers seemed obvious to him. If Madara were to cast the gen jutsu over the world, nothing would change. Everyone would be the same person, but whatever ailments of the soul would be placed under lock and key, waiting, and waiting, to be released. And when it was…What then? Everything would go back to normal…

It was pointless to control humankind to gain peace because it goes against human nature. The only way to change human nature is through enlightenment. And that was the only way to do it. Control may keep people in check, but what does it do in the long run? People still think the same. They act the same. Madara didn't understand that if he wanted a perfect world, he needed to work far harder for it.

Itachi sighed a little as he shifted the unconscious girl on his shoulder. Sakura hadn't put up as much of a fight as he thought she would. But it wasn't like he had given her much of a chance. Though, he doubted that even if he had that she wouldn't have been able to do much. Being a medical ninja in a war like this…It was exhausting. She probably had low chakra and stamina constantly. And there wasn't time for her to sit and rest up to rebuild her chakra. People were pouring in at a moment's notice, injured, dying. It was all a big fucked up mess.

The Uchiha turned away from the medical tents, eyes fixed on the patch of trees that lead back to the base. It wasn't really that far away. If they would just look a little harder, Madara would be found. But that would never happen like Itachi wanted. Nothing was ideal anymore. Not since Sasuke sold his soul to the man behind the mask, just as Itachi had done before him.

"Well if it isn't notorious Uchiha Itachi." Itachi wasn't surprised when he heard Kakashi's voice behind him. In fact he had been wondering when one of the famous jounins would spring up. There was no way he could slip in and out without seeing a few very familiar faces. Itachi turned towards Kakashi, whose hand was already a blaze with crackling blue lightning. He smirked a little and the older ninja paused for a moment. "You're not like the others. You aren't being controlled…"

"Perceptive, per usual Kakashi." Came Itachi's glib reply. "But now is not the time to stay and chat. So, if you'll excuse me…" Kakashi was in front of him within moments and Itachi chuckled haughtily to himself. "Oh? Are you going to stop me Kakashi? Last time I looked, you're a bit out matched. Your chakra is low, your Sharingan eye has drained away your chakra. You don't stand a chance against me, we both know it. And even if you landed a lucky shot, I'm immortal."

"Where are you taking Sakura?" Kakashi asked, but the bark of the tone came out more as a command. "You and your master have already tak-"

"Taken Naruto and Sasuke? And let me guess, you can't part with another student missing…?" Itachi finished the thought and Kakashi looked a little stunned. Itachi was silent after that and looked into the man's eyes. He could tell that Kakashi may actually be on his last leg and beyond this it would be too much of a struggle to keep fighting. "They're alive, you know…Sasuke and Naruto. That's why we need Sakura."

Kakashi was silent, not knowing if he could trust Itachi's words. He seemed different than the others, not as puppet-like. But he was still under some kind of control if he was breaking across the rebel lines and stealing medical personnel. The gray haired man let his Chidori fizzle out as he looked at the Uchiha. "You have five minutes…No more than five minutes to explain to me what's going on and how I can help…"

"Sasuke, I need to speak with you." Kabuto was moving out of the shadows towards the Uchiha. He turned slowly towards the sneaking snake and looked around at the wall, desiring to know if they had eyes. He couldn't trust anyone but Itachi and Naruto, so he had to make sure everything was going as planned and flew under the radar.

"What do you want?" Sasuke replied, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning a little. Act as normal as possible Sasuke, was the words he kept repeating to himself in his head. Kabuto wouldn't suspect much if he was a little sketchy but if he didn't act as calm, then he would blow everything. Kabuto didn't know that they were backstabbing him as well, but it was much better than way. As long as fake alliances were forming and not cellophane-like, then nothing would happen. "Are you even sure it's a good idea to speak in the open?"

"The Zetsu I reprogrammed is watching Madara. We're fine." Kabuto muttered, hissing a little with pleasure. This was the first time he and Sasuke had spoken to each other mono y mono in a very long time and the urge to jump the boy was overwhelming. To know all of Sasuke's secrets within that body was a great temptation, he understood Orochimaru more now than ever. Sasuke's appeal was undeniable. Kabuto smirked, a mere quirk of his lips, as he patted Sasuke on the head, making the Uchiha shrug out of the touch and back up slightly. "Oh, sorry, I forgot about how you hated being touched…But I have something to discuss with you."

Sasuke's raised an eyebrow. This could either be good or bad depending on what had been said when he wasn't there. He didn't know if Madara had broken the news to him yet or if they were actually going to wait until Sakura was here. He wasn't sure. But all he knew was that Kabuto had tracked him down and wanted to speak with him. And that wasn't good news in his book. Sasuke turned so he was facing Kabuto more, looking directly into the snake's eye just in case things were about to get ugly.

"Oh Sasuke, no need for claws…Besides, with these film layers covering my eyes, your gen-jutsu will have no effect on me." Kabuto smirked widely and the Uchiha scoffed a little, his muscles tensing even more than before. "Start watching your back, kid. Madara's been lying to you since day one and I believe you deserve to know that."

"Kabuto, I think we've all established that Madara is a liar." Sasuke replied bluntly rolling his eyes at the end like most arrogant teens would when they were getting lectured about things they already know and understand. Sasuke turned away from the snake but then completely tensed when he felt a long tongue wrap around his body, keeping him firmly in place.

"But wait, there's more." Sasuke shrugged out of the appendage and was about to pull the sword from his sheath when Kabuto held up his head. "Now, now Sasuke, hear me out first. I haven't given you any reason not to trust me…" Sasuke came up with a few quick replies but held his tongue. Kabuto wasn't trustable from the get-go; he had been lying and cheating his way into the ranks from the Chunin exams. So how hadn't Kabuto broken his trust already? Sasuke shook his head and was about to turn away again, his hand still resting on his sword when Kabuto huffed a little. "Madara isn't who he says he is."

That caught Sasuke's attention, but he didn't let it show in his face. Uchiha weren't surprised by much so he couldn't act like he was in front of Kabuto. He put up as many facades that he could with Orochimaru and it would be the same treatment for Orochimaru's left and right hand. Sasuke stopped walking away though and turned slightly so he could get the snake in his line of sight.

"You don't believe me?" Kabuto asked and then he laughed a little. "So, tell me then how exactly could Madara live this long? He fought with The First Hokage, who was the strongest ninja in the world and didn't sustain massive injuries that would have shortened his life span? I don't know think so, sounds far too farfetched to me…So, I did some very well thought out research and looked for the body of Uchiha Madara…"

Sasuke gulped a little. He supposed that now that he thought about it, it brought up more than a few good questions. Kabuto shrugged after a while and smiled, "Sasuke, you've been conned by this man. I found the body of Madara."

A deep anger struck Sasuke in the chest. Something about this made him so pissed that he could feel the bile like betrayal hitting the back of his throat, making his mouth taste sour with every swallow. "How do I know that you're not lying to me?" Kabuto rolled his eyes and summoned an open scroll from his bed room. He held it up in Sasuke's face and in the middle of the map was a name…'Uchiha Madara' and he wasn't anywhere near the base.

"I brought Madara back. How do you think I got such a good deal here? I blackmailed your Madara with the knowledge of his actual identity…"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Is that even an Uchiha in there? Is he an imposter or like Kakashi?"

Kabuto shook his head. "No. During my travels while I was looking for potential people to bring back from the dead, I was looking for a certain Uchiha…Uchiha Obito. I checked his burial site, and the place where he died. Not a single shred of hair, blood, or bone. I found it a bit strange myself…Until I managed to put two and two together to get four."

The Uchiha blinked for a moment as he let the words settling into his mind. If he that was true then… Uchiha Obito was pretending to be Uchiha Madara? But that didn't make any sense. Sasuke knew for a fact Kakashi had watched him die. It was completely impossible for him to be alive after what happened.

Kabuto saw the look of conflicting emotions and confusion spread inside Sasuke's eyes and couldn't help but think Sasuke had never been this open with his emotions with Orochimaru. Kabuto felt strangely honored he got such a good reaction from the boy. He even hissed with approval and the turn of events. He was hoping Sasuke would believe him because in the long run he had to make Sasuke as trusting as possible. "Sasuke, do you understand what this means? He's been lying to you from the very, very beginning. Playing you for a fool the entire time. If anything this should teach you not to trust the very own members of your clan, because they are the most sneaky of all…Just like your brother, right?"

Sasuke blinked at the comment. It was true. Sasuke had trusted Itachi and he had been betrayed then he was later led to trust in the fact that Itachi was nothing more than a murderer. Look how much that got him, nothing. And because of what had happened, Itachi had hurt him the most with his lies and secrets. But this was different than what his brother did…Obito 'died' before the fourth Hokage even did. And if Kabuto, the almighty tracker of the dead couldn't find him, then it had to be true…Right?

"Why tell me this?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't really figure it out himself, there really was no point for Kabuto to do so. What could he really accomplish if he did? Sasuke didn't trust…Obito. He hadn't for a few months. So what did Kabuto gain from this? Sasuke refused to ally himself with something so close to the Orochimaru he had killed.

Kabuto smirked a little. "To show you, you can trust me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the response. Kabuto knew Sasuke wouldn't want to be close to him and frankly, he didn't blame the child for being so hesitant. He was in a situation where if he screwed up it could mean his life, the life of his lover, and their child. And the weight on his shoulders would be so heavy that it would be hard to keep up with, especially when Obito just kept throwing twists and betrayals around like it was nothing. Sasuke's mind was no doubt becoming weaker and weaker, it would be easier to invade. And with information like this, Kabuto felt, Sasuke's mind would go into overdrive and it could potentially crack right in time for Naruto to give birth to their child. Then, with all the commotion going on, he could slip into that perfect body and become the Uchiha, taking Sasuke's place for good. But, he would have to wait for them to either kill or weaken Obito for that to happen. Kabuto could easily turn Madara against Obito and have them battle it out but for the time being he would have to wait for that.

"I see." Sasuke muttered, slightly to Kabuto, but more for himself. He turned away from the snake and headed back towards his room where Naruto would be. He had to tell the blond about this and when Itachi returned, him as well. There was something about what Kabuto had said and the way he said it that made Sasuke's hair stand on end. There was such malicious intent behind those words and he intended to find out just what it was. If Kabuto really was becoming more and more like Orochimaru then…No, that wasn't possible was it? Could Kabuto be feeling Orochimaru's influence? His cravings for Uchiha bodies? For the Sharingan? It was highly possible given that Kabuto was a very weak man. He had needed Orochimaru for a lot of things, mostly support. And given how foreboding Orochimaru's presence and influence actually were, Kabuto could have easily slipped into the snake's fingers.

Sasuke opened the door to his room and felt a presence behind him. The chakra signature was suppressed and the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck was standing straight up. Could it be? Could Kabuto be making a move now? Sasuke whipped himself around and received a strong kick to the gut, pushing him into the room and into the wall across from the door. Naruto had been sleeping but his body instantly lurched into an upright position when he heard all the commotion. He gripped his stomach, feeling the burn of Kyuubi's chakra trying to encircle him and press outwards through the seal. It had become much weaker if Kyuubi was able to summon up this much strength in a moment's notice without Naruto permission.

'_Stay steady kid, it's about to get ugly.' _Kyuubi growled and Naruto looked towards the door. The man standing in the frame was shadowed, only a silhouette, a shade, not an actual person. He stepped into the darkness of the room, a completely blank face coming through the darkness and Naruto felt a hiss in the back of his throat. There was something about this man that made the very core of his body sick with anger. He growled in the back of his throat and when the Sharingan spun in his direction, he flinched and growled a little, settling himself on the bed, trying to get as far away from the man as possible. There was something so inherently familiar about him but he couldn't figure out why…

Sasuke had picked himself up off the floor by this point, using the wall to steady himself. He looked up at his attacker, teeth clenched and panting a little. He felt such a strong pain in his ribcage and wondered if some of his bottom ribs had been shattered. He didn't know but the pain was starting to fuzz his mind. He almost fell to his knees but something sobered him as he looked up at the man whose eyes blazed crimson.

"So you know the truth now do you?" The man, both could tell at this point, was an Uchiha. His face was badly scarred but from what, they weren't sure. Until a thought donned on Sasuke. No…Did Obito overhear what Kabuto had told him?

"Yes, Obito, I do." Sasuke replied, eyes narrowing.

"Kabuto…That bastard." Obito sighed and looked at the Uchiha clutching the wall. "I suppose it was only a matter of time…But Sasuke why would you let the snake approach you like that? He could have tried to snatch that perfect body of yours."

Sasuke and Naruto both remained silent as those words filled the room. What the hell was this? Secrets were spilling more and more easily with each passing day. So Obito could feel it too, could he? That didn't matter much to Sasuke. He knew Kabuto had been plotting something from the start so it didn't matter what he learned now.

"I already know. Kabuto is being taken over by Orochimaru's influence and it'll only be a matter of time before the two of them will be indistinguishable. I will end him then, just as I did Orochimaru before him."

Obito paused for a moment, glancing at Sasuke and the blond who still had a protective layer of chakra around him. Eventually the two of them would be trapped within a world where everything was beautiful and perfect. Well, he supposed Naruto would only gain that actuality. Sasuke, however, wasn't so lucky. He wondered what it was like to be such a desired creature. Even Obito desired the boy's body for his own purposes. He had already used it to help complete the Moon plan. Obito shook his head and turned so he was facing out into the hallway.

"Better be careful of what is going on around you Sasuke. You've burned quite a few bridges in your time and it would be a shame if you were also burned." Obito paused for a moment in the silence that filled the room and then he left, not saying anything further.

The chakra around Naruto dissipated then and he got off the bed with a slight struggle, coming to reside next to Sasuke who had slunk to the ground. "Are you alright? What's going on? Who was that?"

"Uchiha Obito." Sasuke replied. "He's been posing as Madara. I saw Kabuto out in the hall and he told me about the truth. I guess Obito overheard us and I suppose this was his way of dealing with it. I was a little shocked about his face though; I've never seen it before this moment."

Naruto nodded and he put his hands on Sasuke's stomach, forcing a little of the Kyuubi's chakra into them so they could heal Sasuke's wounds. The Uchiha moaned with pain but then he felt so relieved and better than ever. He thanked the blond and helped him back into the bed. Naruto rubbed his stomach. "You really shouldn't be dealing with this much stress with the baby." Sasuke muttered as he kissed the blond's forehead.

"Well, not much we can do about it right now. But the worst case scenario is that I go into labor early, right?"

"Even still, you shouldn't push your luck." Itachi muttered as he walked into the room, with Sakura over his shoulder. The pair looked up at him and they were almost relieved that he was here with them now. Even though Itachi had just missed what had just happened moments ago. "Did Madara come in here without his mask?" Both of them were silent, nodding slowly. "As I thought, he's never shown me his real face until this moment. I passed him in the hall. He didn't look how I was expecting…"

"That's because he really isn't Madara, he's Uchiha Obito."

Itachi was silent for a moment as he placed Sakura on the bed. "I assumed something like that. I didn't think Madara could have lived this long…Even though I thought Obito was deceased as well."

"There has to be more to this than we know. I mean why is he calling himself Madara?" Naruto asked but they were thrown off their conversation when Sakura started moaning, pulling herself out of the dark world of the gen-jutsu. She sat up and held her head, blinking multiple times and rubbing at her eyes as if the haze wouldn't leave her.

She looked around and her body language completely changed. She got to her feet right away and she let the chakra spread into her fists, so she was ready for the attack. But then Sakura caught sight of Naruto, his belly swollen as though he was…With child. Sasuke was sitting next to him on the bed, rubbing it gently. Could it be?

"What the fuck have you done this time Sasuke?" Sakura snapped. Itachi moved to stand behind her, ready to strike her down at a moment's notice if she decided to fly off the handle and hurt his little brother.

"Reconsider your position at the moment Sakura." Naruto said as he sat up a little more. "And hear us out before you decide to go on the offensive. There is much more going on here than you would ever be aware of."

"But Sasuke's the one who did this to you! How can you remain so easily by his side when he's hurt you like this! He's gotten you into this situation and you're going to defend him. There's obviously something MORE going on here. You better prepare yourself Sasuke because I'm going to beat your face into a bloody pulp!"

Sakura lurched forward before Itachi could grab her and Sasuke flicked open his Sharingan, allowing his body to be covered with the protective power of his Susanoo. She was repelled immediately and Naruto looked at Sasuke, who instantly reverted back to his normal state. Sakura laid on the ground, a little shocked by what had just happened. She got back to her feet, her medical nin-jutsu filling her hand as she healed her minor wounds. Her body was weak though and she fell to her knees. Her eyes were burning with tears.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone Sasuke? Why did you have to come back for us?"

"Sakura, contain yourself. You need to hear us out. We need your help, desperately. So just listen…" Sasuke said as he looked over at Naruto to continue.  
-

**And that's where I'm gunna end it bros. I'm really sorry about this and the really long wait, like seriously guys…I'm sooo sorry. But I have college and college is really important especially since I'm trying for early admittance into my major. So yeah, I'll try to make it up to you during winter break.**

**Itachi: You better. I hate getting stuck in the ending credits waiting for months until you come back.  
Me: I'm sorry D: Itachi, love me.  
Itachi: No. Go die.  
Me: D: D: D: Until next time! This was Hitoko-sama!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Really sorry about the wait guys, hope you guys can forgive me ;-; But if not, then please don't murder my face. Regular PV, hope ya'll enjoy  
-**

Sakura felt a certain coldness enter her blood when Naruto and Sasuke had finished telling her what had happened to them these odd months. How Madara had tricked Sasuke, how Naruto was now with child, how they had attempted to betray Madara…They had been trying and it was only getting harder to do so now that Naruto was getting closer and closer to the date when he would have to give birth. They were running out of time and so far nothing but her coming to them had been the only thing to work out. Everything else had blown up in their face. Kabuto couldn't be trusted. Madara who they now knew was Obito, was in control of everything and wouldn't let them go. They couldn't very well escape either. In Naruto's current condition he could barely move around because of how much of his chakra went to protecting the baby from the Kyuubi's darker, fouler chakra. The pink haired girl stared at the lump in Naruto's stomach where his and Sasuke's hand both rested, as though to say they were both protecting it. She knew either way that she would grow to love this child, if she was given the chance. No doubt it would be a beautiful and strong creature. No doubt with the proper care and training, this child would become something special, something wonderful.

But…Sakura knew better now. She was no longer the optimistic, naive girl she used to be. War did that to you, sucks the very hope from your bones and replaces it with tar…A thick black substance that sticks to your emotions and clouds your mind. She knew that no good would come from this child. As much as she wanted to love it and maybe even care for it…She knew…

Deep down, deep down in the very pits of her soul…She wanted it dead. This hatred for the unborn child was not bred of jealousy, like one would surmise if the situation had been different. Sure, she still felt love for Sasuke and was a little more than angry with him for impregnating Naruto instead of her or any other woman. Sure, she was angry with Naruto for rejecting her feelings and completely abandoning the chase for her affections. But…This hatred was different. It was born of a more powerful and deeply rooted emotion. Fear, she feared this child. That baby needed to be killed while it was still in the womb. But Sakura knew very well she couldn't pull off such a feat. Naruto was weak and probably couldn't fend her off if she decided to kill the child. But she couldn't even kill Sasuke, the father of this child, and with Sasuke protecting his seed, how would she be able to pull it off? Kakashi wouldn't save her, and neither would Naruto. Sasuke wouldn't even give her a passing glance or comment as he snapped her neck. She knew that the baby had to die, but there was no way to do it. And even if she could kill it, how would she live with herself afterwards? It would break them. All of them. And there was no telling what this power crazed Obito character would do when the child was dead…There really wouldn't be a single point to keeping any of them alive, would there?

Sakura swallowed a little, visibly tense from the ordeal so far. Sasuke couldn't help but think she looked fragile in this moment. How could she, someone so fragile and vulnerable, help them in the ways they needed? Sasuke felt maybe that this was a mistake now. Sakura wouldn't be able to help them much. She would hinder them, slow them down. He didn't doubt that at some point, he was going to have to protect himself, Naruto, and her…This might not have been the best decision on their part.

"I'll help you." She said finally. Her voice shook a little but the look in her eyes was steady. Sasuke glanced up from his hand on Naruto's stomach and stared back at the girl who was standing opposite of him. Yes, they would regret this.

"Good." Naruto said with a soft smile. "I'm very glad something is finally going our way, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't smile and averted his gaze from Sakura so he could peer down at his love. He supposed he could say he was glad about that, if nothing else. Yes, he was glad. He was glad Sakura wasn't going to abandon them. "Yes, of course."

Sakura could feel Sasuke's apprehension. It was thickening the air of the room. But it wasn't as though she could say anything against him or call him out. No, there was no time for that now. He didn't believe in her and she'd never given him a reason too. If anything, she knew that Sasuke would probably end up taking her on as an added burden. And how could he not? Naruto was never one to abandon anyone and he wouldn't let Sasuke abandon her if the need to save her came. Out of the three of them, Sasuke was now the strongest. Naruto was weakened with child and she…She could barely protect herself when she needed to. Yes, this was what he was going to carry. The things Sasuke carried were already weighing him down and with this…Who knew what would happen? Was this it? Was this the thing that would break him? Sakura didn't know. Sasuke was strong. Probably the strongest man she had ever known and he seemed to take a lot of strain with ease. Perhaps this would clear his heart and allow him to take a different leaf.  
-

Kabuto sat, his teeth rocking back and forth, his anger seething from him. How could they? How could they do this to him? Especially Naruto…They betrayed him. They allowed Sakura into the compound without a second thought. Didn't they trust him? Didn't they believe him when he said he would help them? Could they read his intentions? He clenched his fists and the pressure on his teeth increased until a small sliding could be felt in his mouth. Kabuto threw his head back slightly and started to laugh. How could such young, small brats get under his skin so badly?

But there was a remedy for this. There always was. Kabuto knew that maybe he shouldn't be so vengeful, that now wasn't the time for his emotions to get the best of him. How could he not though? They betrayed him. He supposed, though, that a frontal stab was better than one in his back. However, that, in Kabuto's opinion, didn't change much. He felt such tightness in his chest, a rage filling and boiling his blood. There was a great urge inside of him to extinguish the fires within his heart, calm the storm of his soul. He needed to exact his revenge. And he would too. He would hit them all where it hurt the most. And how could he do it?

With the baby…?

Sasuke and Naruto would be devastated if their precious love child was hurt or in distress. Obito would also be damaged. He needed that new and fresh body so that he could live on and control his ultimate jutsu. So what would he do if the baby died? Kabuto was laughing a little more lightly now. Yes, the baby must die. It had to die. How else could he get under all of their skins like they had his?

It really wouldn't be that hard, he supposed. Even if he was killed, the Edo Tensei would still be in effect. The bodies would lose their souls and they would come to his death place and destroy everything. His undead army, yes, they would hurt them too. They would allow him to exact an even greater revenge on all of them. Surely even the high and mighty Obito would have his hands full with such a large group of deceased ninjas. They were immortal to boot. Oh yes…This, this plan. There were no flaws within it. He would make them pay. All of them would pay for their crimes against him. There wasn't a single thing they could do to stop this from coming into motion.  
-

Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's stomach and allowed her chakra to flow forward into the blond. She was checking the heart beat and the child's condition. Soon Naruto would be giving birth to this child. Naruto had told her jinchuurikis pregnancies last longer than normal, taking a whole ten months. It was coming upon the nine month mark and Sakura wondered if this Obito man would be able to hold out for a whole other two months. He seemed to be getting more and more restless as the days passed. He was in the observation room with them right now and he was eyeing the bulge in Naruto's stomach like it was a precious jewel ripe for the taking. She swallowed and then glanced over at the very peevish looking Kabuto. She thought she would never see his face again and yet it slightly didn't surprise him that the man was here, helping Obito. For what reason, it escaped her, but it didn't matter. He was here, watching her as her hands traced down Naruto's stomach.

Sasuke was standing next to Sakura, his arms folded over his chest as he watched her work. She knew that he was here to hear the results and more than likely protect the two of them from whatever could happen with Kabuto and Obito. Who knew what they might do if Sasuke wasn't here? Sasuke's eyes traveled to Kabuto, who was glaring at him. There was such a rage building within him. Sasuke had never trusted him in the first place, but now there was something there that really made him want to leap across the table and take the snake down.

"Kabuto, don't look so murderous." Obito said with a slight quip of the lips. Kabuto looked away from the younger Uchiha and at the older one standing behind him. "It was all based on a common consensus, no one trusts you to be Naruto's primary doctor. Plus, women can understand Naruto's ordeal a little better, don't you think?"

Sakura stilled at that comment. It was creepy to have a man speak about her like that when she was standing right in front of him. Yet he spoke like she was a piece of furniture. As though she didn't have feelings and couldn't hear him at all. She shivered slightly and just continued to work as though she couldn't hear him as feel his presence.

"I'm a highly skilled medic." Kabuto replied a little too blasé for everyone's liking. Naruto turned his head towards Sakura, trying to block out the man who was staring at him so intently.

"Don't be such a little kid. You're acting like we've taken away your toys." The Uchiha continued to say hurtful comments and Sasuke couldn't help but want to tell him to shut his face. This obviously wasn't helping the situation at all. Who knew what Kabuto would try to pull now that they'd openly betrayed him and caught wise to his dealings?

"Obito, that's enough." Sasuke said finally. "I'm sick of your passive aggressive bullshit."

"Who would have thought I'd see the day where Sasuke came to my rescue?" Kabuto said in a snarky tone. "I think you should be far less concerned with me and more with yourself."

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke asked his eyes flashing into his Sharingan.

Kabuto held up his hands and laughed. "Now, now, Sasuke, think of the baby. This stress isn't going to be good for Naruto and your child, don't you agree?"

That comment observation didn't sit quite well with Sasuke and he glared at the medic standing across from him. His Sharingan faded but he still couldn't help but shake the feeling that Kabuto was going to do something. He didn't know what but there was a great deal of pent of rage within Kabuto's body. He was Orochimaru's subjugated medic for a long time and that meant he could have easily picked up some of Orochimaru's blatant cruelty.

Whatever Kabuto was planning…It was going to hurt them. And not just Sasuke, he knew that. He was going to try and hurt Obito too.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"We don't need you." Was the last comment Kabuto heard before he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura sighed softly as she pulled her hands back from the blond's stomach. Naruto was looking at her expectantly, a small smile on his lips. She smiled back, feeling a stinging pain in her chest as she did so. The baby was fine and it seemed very healthy but she couldn't help but feel unimaginably saddened by all of this. Naruto was such a sweet and kind person, how could he have been roped into all of this? She straightened up and moved so that she could face all three of the men in the room. "Everything with the baby is fine. He's very healthy and strong. I could feel his heart beating quite well."

"That's all I needed to hear." Obito said as he turned away from the table and left the room.

"He seems to be in a foul mood tonight." Naruto commented as he sat up on the table. "Why do you think he has a stick up his ass?"

"Don't know, don't care." Sasuke replied. "I just really wish he would lay off Kabuto."

"Since when do you care about Kabuto?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips.

"I don't." He said with a small glare. "But you can tell Kabuto's angry about all of this. The last thing we need is for him to exact vengeance on us. I mean, I'm fine with him doing it to Obito, but us, not so much. The last thing we need to do is rub it in Kabuto's face that we don't need him anymore. It's only going to make him more and more angry with us."

"Sasuke's right." Naruto said his smile dropping. "Kabuto kept staring at me like he was going to kill me…Or maybe better said he was staring between me and my stomach. I feel like he might try to do something to the baby, but I'm not sure. He could also try to kill me. That would be an even more devastating blow and in this condition I can't really protect myself…"

"I will protect you, no matter what." Sasuke said in a dire tone. The look in his eyes was unwavering as he stared down at the small blond. "I will kill everyone and anyone who tries to hurt you."

"I know Sasuke…I know." Naruto was smiling again and Sasuke leaned in and captured a soft kiss from the blond. Sakura felt a tug in her heart. This was jealousy but she couldn't help but also feel happy about this as well. She supposed that while she was selfishly looking only at Sasuke that she never realized Naruto's try feelings and intensions about Sasuke and why he wanted bring him home so badly. Perhaps their love was exactly what Sasuke had been looking for since he was a child.

Sakura was smiling at them when Sasuke pulled back, helping Naruto off the table as he did so. "You two are so cute together."

Naruto's face instantly flushed and he started sputtering a little at the comment. Sasuke was smirking as he gave the blond another kiss, making his face even more red. "SASUKE!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little at the reaction, Sasuke was petting the blond's stomach. "Why do you have to do such embarrassing things?"

"Eight months ago you didn't think they were so embarrassing." Sasuke commented with a very broad smirk.

"TEME!" Naruto swatted at the Uchiha, his blush burning his features. The Uchiha wrapped his arms firmly around the blond and Naruto's actions instantly stopped. In Sasuke's arms Naruto felt safe and with that familiar scent filling his nose Naruto felt…At home. He sighed a little and snuggled closer into Sasuke's arms.

"I love you, Dobe." Naruto felt another blush creeping up but he ignored it this time and looked up at the Uchiha, kissing him softly on the cheek this time.

"I love you too." The blond pulled out of Sasuke's arms and turned his attention towards Sakura who was smiling at them. "Hey Sakura, maybe you should stay in our room tonight. Since Itachi is still trying to keep his façade, Kabuto has sent him out. We never know what he might be plotting and having a medic on hand could be a good idea."

"Naruto, I don't doubt that Sasuke could keep you better protected than I can. Kabuto will have to get through him first before he can lay a hand on you. Maybe it would be better if I don't crash your love nest tonight." Sakura said with a shrug. "I'll be right next door if you need anything, anyway. So you can just shout if you need anything."

"Hn, Sakura we both know Naruto doesn't have to shout to get his voice heard." Sasuke avoided a wall aimed punch from the blond and the two of them we laughing quietly at Naruto's childish reaction. "Are you getting cranky, love? Is it time for bed?" Naruto huffed but reluctantly nodded. "Then we shall be off, goodnight Sakura. We'll see you in the morning."  
-

Kabuto was watching through the eyes of his Zetsu, the one he had taken over some time earlier. He implanted it within the room Sasuke and Naruto shared in hopes he would catch them sleeping. When they slept, it would be the perfect time to strike. That's when their guards would be the lowest and he could get away with his plan. While Naruto fell asleep early, Sasuke was awake, sitting by the blond's side like an obedient watch dog. Kabuto knew he would wait as long as it took for Sasuke to go to sleep. It was only a matter of time before he did.

But he knew the Uchiha was on his guard and would be for a while. He felt that Sasuke hadn't trust him for some time and this was more than proof of it. Of course their earlier conversation probably didn't help Sasuke's state of mind. It was apparent Kabuto was going to get back at them. But they assumed it would be with bodily harm to Naruto or something somewhat barbaric. Not the precise, diabolical plan he had brewed the morning previous. Sasuke really didn't know what was going to hit him and that's what made this waiting all that much more unbearable, but at the same time, sweetly satisfying.

At about three in the morning the Uchiha's eyes were sinking as he was forcing himself to keep his body awake. He laid back in the bed and that's when Kabuto knew Sasuke had finally made his mistake. He was getting comfortable. Kabuto smirked at that. Soon, Sasuke would be asleep and he could enact his plan. He was going to inject Naruto with a large amount of Pitocin(1) to induce the blond's labor. Since Naruto's pregnancy wasn't close to term yet, there was a very high chance that this would indeed end the child. And even then, if the child did not die, then Naruto's baby would be out in the open. He could easily dispose of it if the drugs did not. Oh yes, there was no flaws in this plan that he could see at the moment. Everyone would be frazzled when the baby was in distress. No one would take Kabuto on directly because their minds would be elsewhere. But afterwards, Kabuto knew, it would become a fight for his life, but oh well, everything good had to come to an end, right? Kabuto started to laugh as he filled a large syringe full of the drug. Yes, everything good did come to an end.

He just had to wait a little longer. The Zetsu confirmed that Sasuke was asleep but he was sleeping very lightly. So now it was a matter of speed and silence. He could easily sneak into the room and administer the drug but the problem would then become Naruto waking up to the pains of his labor, which would undoubtedly be far worse than what it should have been naturally. Kabuto shrugged. This was all a means to an end and he would accomplish that end, no matter what.

Kabuto moved silently as he crept into the hallways, covering his footfalls as he went. He cracked open the door to the room and snuck in quickly, not allowing the door to shut all the way. Too much noise if that happened. He pulled the needle from his cloak and approached the bed. The Zetsu came out of the wall then and stood by the bed, ready to engage in combat with Sasuke when the Uchiha would undoubtedly wake up to see what was happening. He smirked a little, petting Naruto's face before rolling up the blond shirt to expose his tanned, swollen stomach. Yes, now was the time. He thrust the needle down and the blond instantly shot up at the foreign invasion into his skin. He squealed with pain which caused Sasuke to shoot up from the bed, about to cut the head off of whatever intruder was in the room. The Zetsu pinned Sasuke to the ground for only a mere moment before the Uchiha roared with anger, slinging the body off of him.

But Kabuto already knew it was too late. The liquid had already escaped the needle and was now in the blond's system. Naruto cried out loudly as he gripped his stomach, his muscles feeling like they were ripping themselves apart as the pains of labor set in. His entire body was cramping, tightening up an unbearable amount. Tears were burning the blond's eyes as he rolled onto his side, whimpering and whining as the pain gripped him in horrendous waves. Naruto felt bile building in the back of his throat and he retched, flinging his body to the other side of the bed as he did so. "IT HURTS…SASUKE!"

The Uchiha was back on the bed within a moment, his hands on the blond stomach as he felt a volley of life underneath the blond's skin. The baby was in distress. His baby was dying…

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out. "SAKURA! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Sakura appeared in a moment, kicking the door down with her super strength. It was unnecessary she thought later as she entered the room since the door wasn't fully shut anyway, but she didn't care. She saw Kabuto dropping the syringe to the ground, a satisfied look on his face. She couldn't contain her rage at that moment and lashed out, sending a very well deserved punch flying into the smug snake's face. Kabuto stumbled backwards, towards the wall behind him. The punch had a good bit of force behind it and Kabuto was spitting blood out of his mouth from his burst cheek. He was still smirking though. This was going far better than he expected, so far Sasuke hadn't even laid a hand against him. He was too concerned and gripped with fear for his baby. It was almost touching…Disgustingly touching. He could deal with Sakura's melee since it would be short lived anyway. And just as Kabuto had thought, she was instantly consumed with the blond's cries.

Sakura's hands were glowing with chakra as she placed them on Naruto's stomach. Sasuke back away from his lover as the Zetsu approached him again. He pinned the plant man to the wall with Chidori needles to make sure every time he moved, he would be shocked back into submission. It was the best his frazzled mind could do at the moment. His concern for Naruto and the baby was far too high for his liking. Naruto was moaning and kicking the sheets as he continued to roll around the bed, not being able to handle the pain of his body.

"This…" Sakura started, looking a little more incredulous than Sasuke would have been comfortable with. "This is labor. Naruto is in labor! But it's too early for that!"

"What did you do?!" Sasuke roared. Naruto seethed, screeching at the top of his lungs as his hands encircled protectively over his stomach just in case Kabuto planned to do more. The blond was sweating, beads dripping down his face and he hunched himself over. The pain was excruciating, shooting up and down his spine, paralyzing him. Sakura's hands glowed green with her healing chakra but from what it felt like, it may have already been too late. She should have just stayed in the room like Naruto asked, but now it was too late for those regrets.

Sasuke moved so that he was in front of the snake, gripping on his cloak and shaking him violently, Sasuke's eyes swirling with Sharingan. They sought murder; they sought the sweet tang of revenge. Kabuto pushed Sasuke's hand away and just shrugged, enjoying the wild, angered look of the Uchiha's eyes. They knew it now. The sheer and utter sting of betray. Kabuto never thought a single moment could be so remarkably satisfying.

"Don't worry. Naruto will be fine." Kabuto said with a smirk. "The injection won't cause him much more discomfort after it reaches the baby's system."

"Why? Why do this? Are you insane?" Sasuke shoved him backwards and the snake just laughed a little.

"So violent today Sasuke, even after I gave you what was coming to you." Sasuke's eyes widened at that comment. So, this was going to be blamed on him was it? Sasuke huffed and turned away from the snake. The only reason he was breathing at all right now was because he could potentially have the antidote for whatever he injected Naruto with.

All the commotion caused Obito to burst into the room. He didn't look pleased in the slightest. "What happened? What's going on?" Obito asked looking directly at Sasuke, his eyes were expectant and the Uchiha knew why. If anything happened to Naruto or the baby, everything Obito had worked for and it could be all ruined by a single person. "Come on, out with it!"

"Kabuto injected Naruto with something…To kill the baby…" Sasuke's fist clenched. He would have suffered for all of these months for nothing if his child were to die now. And what would he do then? Obito would have no use for any of them afterwards. He had been going along with all of this craziness to keep himself alive, to keep his precious ones alive. Could it be that all of his efforts were for nothing?

Obito's body whipped around so quickly that without the Sharingan, Sasuke wouldn't have seen it at all. His hand was on Kabuto's throat, holding him solidly against the wall, making the snake like man grin wickedly. His teeth shone with a malicious whiteness and he proceeded to let out a strangle laugh. "Why so upset? I don't understand. Did you picture me a fool? I wasn't going to stay in a place of silence forever, even you, all knowing one, should have seen this coming."

"Where's the antidote?" Obito asked, using even more force to push the body into the wall. The plaster started to chip and fall away in tiny puffs.

"There isn't one." Kabuto said it calmly and Sasuke could see the anger building up in the man before him. He had never seen someone so angry in his entire life. But then again, his entire plan had been foiled in one move. It must have hurt his pride, among other things. "Once the labor has been induced, there is nothing to stop it."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, we need to move him now!" Sakura was calling out and the Uchiha turned his attention back to the pink haired girl who was checking between Naruto's legs. Sasuke's eye brows knitted with confusion as he saw this going on before him. What would be happening that would require her to look between Naruto's legs?

"Why?" Was the only intelligible reply in Sasuke's repertoire at the time.

"Because you idiot, that shot didn't kill the baby, it induced labor!" Sakura screeched at him. "The baby is coming NOW!"

Sasuke breathing became a little shallower than he would have liked but Obito's voice snapped him out of it. "Grab him, I'll show you to where the birth is to take place." Naruto was moaning, his back arching up off the bed. He reached up for the Uchiha and Sasuke took great care to grab his lover while he was following Obito out the door, Sakura on his heels. Kabuto was following behind Sakura, slowly so that no one would be too put off with him coming. When he got the great room where Naruto was to give birth Obito waited in the door frame for him. It was the same room where the old remains of Senju Hashirama laid. "I think this is far enough for you." Obito shut the door behind him as he walked out back into the hallway with Kabuto. The snake was blinking at the angry Uchiha in front of him.

"What? Do you plan to kill me now?" Kabuto asked with a short laugh. Obito's eyes flashed with hatred and a mix of other emotions for a moment before his arm snapped out, catching Kabuto's throat. He squeezed harshly, making sure to squeeze tightly enough so that Kabuto would slowly choke to death and not just die quickly from a broken neck. Kabuto clawed at Obito's arm but he made it intangible so that only his hand on Kabuto's throat was the only thing that could be touched.

Kabuto knew he needed a plan and fast otherwise it would be curtains to him and everything he was planning up until this point. He had told himself earlier it would be okay if he was to die but now everything was really starting to get interesting. Besides, that damn baby wasn't dead yet. He couldn't just let that go, could he?

Kabuto knew that all of his medical training hadn't been for nothing. He allowed his chakra to flow to his heart and it started to slow. When the danger stopped, the chakra would stop flowing and he would be brought back from his false state of death. Kabuto's hands fell to his sides as his eyes became glassy, his breathing non-existent at this point. Obito dropped the snake and he fell lifelessly to the ground, his had felt the snake's pulse stop when he was squeezing his neck. Now, all Obito had to worry about was Sasuke and how he was going to extract the Kyuubi after Naruto had given birth. He surmised it would be similar to how he had done it when Kushina had given birth to the blond. There wouldn't be Minato there to stop him and once it was done, he could revive the Ten tails and enact his moon's plan. Nothing could stop him now. He was so close, he could taste the sweet nectar of satisfaction.

He walked back into the room where Naruto's howls of pain could clearly be heard. Sasuke was standing next to the blond, holding his hand as Sakura was placing his legs in the stir ups of a medical table. He watched from the other side of his younger Uchiha counterpart. It was interesting to see how the rest of this jutsu was going to work. He had never seen it himself in real life but the jutsu had been in the Uchiha family for a while. He watched with curiosity. Sasuke had read the scroll but obviously, in the heat of the moment, forgot what was going to be happening in the next few minutes.

"Sakura, what's going on down there?" Sasuke asked as he squeezed the blond's hand. Naruto was squeezing back, letting out a string of colorful words as he did so.

"His organs, for the past few months, have been rearranging themselves. This is all because of the gen-jutsu. You tricked his body into thinking it was that of a woman and so the body has been trying to accommodate those changes by rearranging his organs and then producing cells that would be found in a female's body. The Kyuubi's powers allowed the cell division and replacement to go very smoothly and very quickly. He's grown female reproductive organs as well as the correct genitalia for the birth, but as soon as the birth is over, his body will revert back to normal." Obito said as Sakura repositioned herself so that she was seated right between Naruto's open legs.

"Naruto, don't push until I tell you. I know you want to but you have to wait." Sakura said as he let out a groan of pain. "Push, now. That's right, come on. Slowly Naruto, it's okay."

"IT HURTS." Naruto was whining loudly and tears were streaming down his eyes. "I'm never having another child." He muttered the last part and Sasuke smirked down a little.

"Never say never…" Sasuke smiled and the blond grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down so he was face to face with the Uchiha.

"You're having the next one." Naruto screeched. "You did this to me! You will suffer like I have! I don't care if you have to Sharingan yourself in the mirror. I'm not doing this again."

Obito couldn't help but find this extremely amusing. If this had been any other situation, he would have wished this couple the best. But this was a situation where they would have no more children after this. Naruto would be implanted into his eternal bliss of a dream and Sasuke's body would be up for Madara to control. Madara would take care of him in his baby form, just like he had when his body had been crushed all those years ago. They wished for the this moon-plan to last as long as possible so with the two of them taking new bodies and implanting the ten-tails into a new host every time was important. Perhaps they should create a surplus of Uchiha, Uzumaki children for that. It couldn't hurt. Madara could easily impregnate the blond while he was in his false reality and he could give birth to children for them. It wouldn't be that difficult.

"Naruto focus!" Sakura yelled as the blond started pushing at time she didn't specify. The grip on Sasuke's hand hadn't lessened by any means but his breathing was becoming more even and he was only groaning instead of screaming. "Okay push, push…"

Naruto felt himself becoming more and more exhausted as this continued to drag on. He knew it had only been at the longest, ten minutes, and he had a long way to go from here but it still didn't mean that this wasn't pushing him past the limits of exhaustion. He didn't know how long this was going to take, but he hoped and prayed it would be all over soon.

After what felt like an eternity of Sakura yelling commands at him, Naruto gave the final push, expelling the child from his body. He let out one final scream before flopping backwards, his entire body aching and numb from the ordeal. The rooms were full of the screams and cries of the infant, proving very much that he was indeed Naruto's child. Boisterous and loud from birth. Naruto was panting as Sakura cut the umbilical and placed the child into Naruto's arms. Sasuke was looming over the two of them, smiling so widely that it looked completely unnatural on his usually stoic face. The baby had a small tuft of black hair, matching Sasuke's own raven locks. He had two whisker-like marks on each cheek, an added bonus from being the child of a Jinchuuriki. Sasuke's hands reached out unconsciously to gently comfort his child, gently stroking his hair. The child's fussiness seemed to be waned, even just a little.

"Congratulations, even though the labor was induced, he seemed completely healthy." Sakura said, wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her arm. She hadn't had the chance to clean her hands so there wasn't any way she was going to touch her face for a while. "What are you going to name him?"

"Hikari." Naruto said with a smile. "His name is Hikari."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple. "That's perfect, Naruto. Just perfect."

"As much as I hate to break up such a touching union," Obito said as he looked at Naruto. "we have an appointment to keep." The Uchiha walked over to the still immobile blond, grabbing him up off the table. Sasuke snatched the baby from Naruto's arms. The child was fussily loud in Sasuke's arms, screaming as though it knew something bad was happening around him. "Make sure that child is ready, Sasuke, because this will be the last moments you spend with him as your Hikari, soon, he will be my new body."

Sakura was tearing up as she looked at Sasuke's stunned face. He was completely silent as the baby cried and cried. It was reaching up, fisting its small hands in the Uchiha's shirt, seeking some comfort from his father and Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around the infant. Sakura could tell that Sasuke was trying his hardest not to cry.

Obito felt an unbridled sense of satisfaction about how all of this was playing out. The baby had come out beautifully. He looked much like Sasuke. He would grow to be such a beautiful child, Obito already knew. Both of his parents were very easy on the eyes. "You should be happy." Obito commented as the blond in his arms stayed silent. There were tears burning in his eyes as he was torn away from his new born child to be separated from the demon within him.

"And why is that?" Naruto snipped at him, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Because your baby isn't dead. And with me to take care of its body, he will grow old and live a very happy life. Of course I'll have you and Sasuke to take care of me while you're in the jutsu. But Sasuke will be…A little different than before…"

"…What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto's voice came out in a whisper, apprehension glazing his tone with a bitterness that Obito almost enjoyed.

"I used to be just like you Naruto. So optimistic about my life and the future, but then everything came crashing down when the greatest love of my life was murdered before my very eyes." Obito said. "You and I…I could have easily called you 'friend' in a different life. But now, I will mold your mind. Make you far easier to manipulate." Naruto tensed up a little bit as Obito continued to speak. The way his eyes flashed wildly only made his blood feel cold. "You love Sasuke more than words could say, right?"

Naruto instantly started thrashing in Obito's arms, flailing and trying to get this man to let him go. If he tried to hurt Sasuke…If he tried anything to harm Sasuke, he would end Obito right here and now. Naruto's arms lashed out, he was already gaining his strength back. The seal of the Kyuubi was weak right now and the chakra sprung readily from the seal and surrounded him. Obito was frowning as he guarded himself. Maybe mentioning this wasn't his best plan but then again it brought that delicious chakra to the surface. Naruto's eyes were blood red and his canines were sharply extending through his lips as he growled at the Uchiha.

Obito smirked as he walked up the tree where Hashirama's remains grew. He placed his hand on the roots shot out from the ground, wrapping around the blond before he could get away. Even with the Kyuubi's chakra, his body was still recovering from the birth. The chakra instantly retreated and Naruto was panting from the small effort he had exerted. He could feel the seal on his stomach burning as Obito approached him, his Sharingan activated. A searing pain shot up his back and he arched his body backwards as the seal started to break. It was one of the worst pains he had ever experienced in his entire life.

He screamed so loudly that his voice gave out. Chakra was bursting through his mouth, burning his cells and skin as it tried to escape him in a large volume. He couldn't even _breathe_ as Kyuubi's essence escaped him. It was just too painful. Naruto couldn't fully comprehend how much pain he was even in. Naruto's vision turned blurry before it faded completely. The last picture in his mind was Sasuke, baby still in hand, rushing to see what was happening to his beloved blond.

Sasuke watched as the Kyuubi burst through the seal, a Sharingan swirling in its eye as he stared down at Obito. The Uchiha was amazed because instead of attacking or doing anything of the sort, the Kyuubi just sat there, looking completely tame. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in the towering beast, its tails swishing madly. A harsh sense of dread filled his entire body and Sasuke realized, for the first time, that this may actually be a pointless venture. That perhaps saving their lives and the life of their child was not actually something they could do. Sakura walked in behind Sasuke and fell to her knees, knowing by the look on the younger Uchiha's face that hope was already lost.  
-

**1. pitocin: a chemical used to induce labor. It mimics the hormones that the body naturally produces when in labor. And one of the major/scary side effects of labor induction is fetal death. Especially if the baby is early in the term**.

**Naruto: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I thought you were supposed to be ending this.  
Me: Writing problems. I kept re-writing the ending and it never turned out like I wanted so I'm just gunna let this ending stew until I'm satisfied with the idea. Then I'll come back and finish it. Mhmm. Plus people have been waiting long enough for this update.  
Naruto: Yeah, yeah. They would have been far more happy if you just finished it.  
Me: PSHHHHH! Yeah…I know. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update. THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay for real though, this is going to be the last chapter. I'm not gunna fake you guys out like last time. I've had enough time to stew over the ending and I'm pretty much sure right now how I want things to go. And that's how its gunna be. No ifs, ands, or buts, about it. **_**UNLESS**_**: Everyone hates the ending so much that I will add an alternate. But that's only if I get a large, ridiculous amount of criticism and angry 'I'ma find you Hitoko-sama' reviews. But until that comes, I hope you enjoy the end. Regular PV  
-**

"It's ready now!" Obito's mouth was crooked with satisfaction. "I have the final piece!"

Sasuke tried to silence the screaming child in his arms but he could not make him stop. Hikari already knew about the sheer power and devastation that was going to be unleashed. Sasuke swallowed, getting into a solid position. "Hold him Sakura, I'm getting Naruto and we're getting out of here."

"But Sasuke what about the gen-jutsu? Now that he has the Kyuubi, it's all over for us."

Sasuke's mouth was stilled as he handed the still crying child to Sakura. "I'll be back."

"SASUKE!" Sakura's cries mixed in with the baby's and she couldn't help but feel the imminent weakness that she and the child shared. She had to do something…

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, who was on his back, eyes blank, fully opened. He was gaping up at Sasuke and the Uchiha knelt down to pick up his love and carry him away, but the blond's hand shot up and gripped Sasuke's arm. He pulled Sasuke down. "Don't let him take Hikari." Naruto feebly tried to stand but he ended up on his own knees, throwing up from the sheer amount of strain his body had been forced to endure.

The Kyuubi barely had to move to set the whole process into motion. In a matter of moments, chakra and debris started to whip around as a huge statue broke apart the solid ground, The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Naruto knew that statue because it was the thing that separated demon from their host. The only reason it hadn't been used on him was because of the weakened seal.

The statue was of some unearthly creature with a blindfold. The Kyuubi approached it, completely staggered and unwilling. It was obvious the Kyuubi was trying to keep its freedom. Not even monsters wanted to die. But the fight was futile. The ceiling imploded as the Kyuubi's body seemed to dissolve in the air, leaving a string of chakra that flowed into the statue. Obito stood near, his eyes wild with a semblance of eerie joy.

The ten-tails was huge. Bigger than Sasuke could have ever picture in his head. He stared upwards as chucks of plaster and rock fell around him. Naruto also was dumbstruck by what was happening before his own eyes. A creature with one giant Rinnegan eye stared up at the moon, screeching and thrashing about. Obito was laughing and laughing, finally being able to calm himself enough to leap onto the beast's mighty back. He opened his eyes smirking down at Sasuke and Naruto, who were slightly huddled together to protect themselves from incoming debris and rubble.

Sasuke's vision blurred for a moment as everything seemed to progressively get worse and worse. Obito was in control of the beast and it seemed calm at the moment as its body started to morph and change. Obviously the creature was not fully complete.

"It only takes an essence to create this monster." Obito said. "I didn't need to take the whole Kyuubi from Naruto and I didn't. A little bit of a family secret, Naruto, is that when your father died he took half of the Kyuubi's chakra to his grave. But still, I have succeeded. I have resurrected the Juubi!"

Sasuke's chakra was crackling into Chidori, eyes set and body solid. He was intent on taking Obito out now. He wouldn't allow Obito to continue this madness. Sasuke leapt, body moving so quickly that he blurred with the suddenness of motion. Sasuke's fist was flying, the crackling of Chidori crisping the air as he brought it down into Obito's chest. But Sasuke's eyes widened with shock when his arm slipped through Obito, causing no damage to the man what so ever. How could one ninja be so fast to react? Sasuke had been sure he was distracted by the Juubi.

Obito grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, swinging behind the younger Uchiha, taking out his knees and dropping him face first into the hard skin of the Juubi. The demon howled, not seeming to mind the brief pressure. Sasuke was struggling and trying to shake himself free when Obito smashed Sasuke's head down with his foot.

"You're not getting away now, kid. I have plans for you and your baby. You see Sasuke; I wasn't the only one in the market for a new body. It is true that I had to use Kabuto for his technique but the modifications I made to it will ensure your body lives a nice, full life. You just won't be in there to enjoy it."

"You promised my body to Kabuto? After all he's done to betray you? Are you mad?"

"You misunderstand. I killed Kabuto, the worthless brat is dead." Obito seemed unhappy to be reminded of Kabuto and his betray. The ultimate betrayal. "Madara needs it. Since your beloved killed our method of revival for Madara we need a new method. Your body is perfect. You're still young and powerful. Madara will be very pleased."

"Is that why you kept me alive?"

Obito increased the pressure of his grip, pulling Sasuke up so he could be faced off the back of the beast. "Soon, little Uchiha, everything will fall into place. I will have my body and everyone will be released from their tedium and torture of life. We'll be so happy in the jutsu Sasuke, I promise." Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock. He didn't know what he could do, how he could stop this. "Madara's coming."

Obito threw Sasuke down when he felt a sudden rush of malevolent chakra, an annoying little rat. Sasuke rolled off the side of the Juubi, causing Obito to frown as he grabbed for an incoming fist full of chakra. "Well, well, seems that the little snake made it through the wheat thresher."

"My, my, what a mess you've created for yourself." Kabuto's skin was cracked with hard, white scales. Horns protruded from his skull and a snake whipped around his waist, lashing and striking. "The snake sheds his skin and wishes to fly, through the evolution he becomes the ultimate beast, the dragon! No longer the weak sniveling serpent."

"Sage technique…Impressive." Obito commented as he blinked at the man before him. "But not enough to stop me."

Kabuto started laughing, laughing so hard that even Obito's brow gained a bit of sweat. "Someone forgot something important."

Obito felt chakra surrounding what was left of the building and the walls started to come down. The Edo Tensei, the undead army was still in play. Oh how bothersome this was going to be. Obito noticed instantly that the Akatsuki resurrections were the first to make their way inside the compound. Itachi and Nagato glanced upward, their faces vacant of emotion. Nagato was in a fully restored body, much like the one before he embraced the full power of the Rinnegan. Deidara was uncharacteristically silent as he and Sasori marched in together, eyes cast upwards. Obito noticed a few were missing but that didn't matter much, Kabuto was sending in heavy hitters like Itachi and Nagato in the first round. He was dead serious about killing him. The four of them moved all at once but Itachi made a sudden movement no one was suspecting and threw a scroll at the ground where Deidara was about to step. His foot landed on top and the scroll wrapped around him. The other members didn't even seem to notice what had just happened but still went to turn against the born again Uchiha. They didn't even get to finish moving before they were struck with the Totsuka. Their bodies vanished as Itachi turned, his full Susanoo looking down at Kabuto with coldness.

"The fly has escaped the spider web." Obito commented as he glanced towards the Uchiha.

"Don't think for a moment that I do anything for your benefit." Itachi's eyes were full of fire. "I'm making my job a lot easier."

"Oh, I don't think this is fair Itachi." Obito eyes took in the Uchiha form but also made sure Kabuto did wiggle out of his sights for long. "Everyone is against me."

"You brought a knife to a fist fight." Itachi muttered as he made brief eye contact with Obito. "Time to even the odds."

"And maybe you shouldn't have cut off your allies." Kabuto added as the snake around his waist receded into his stomach and a larger snake, with an almost Orochimaru-like resemblance popped out. "The tides are turning."

Obito's face reflected annoyance. The Juubi was in an incomplete form and he couldn't unleash its power right now due to the baby not being within his possession. If he accidentally killed the child, the plan could still work but it ran into a few forgotten details. Obito knew he had the current mental capacity to be the Jinchuuriki but a fresh, new child was far more preferable. The soul could easily take instant control of the power since the Juubi was a neutral creation to begin with. And with all that control over the beast, and Obito in control of the child, it was a match made in heaven.

"The Ninja Alliance is on their way as well. The fight is coming to you, Obito. As soon as Kabuto's taking his dirt nap, the alliance will be here to stop you."

"Busy, busy little bee…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and head back to where Sakura was hiding with the baby. She was obviously debating her chances of walking out of here with a baby in toe. Her face was pensive as she bit into her bottom lip. Sasuke set Naruto down next to the pink haired girl and looked back out to the large beast, noting his brother had finally decided to show himself. He had a far greater chance of surviving if Itachi was around.

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead, noting the blond's deplorably quiet "Sakura we need to get out of here now. Take Naruto and Hikari with you, I'll catch up."

"No! Sasuke, we can't just leave you." Sakura whined as she grabbed onto Sasuke's sleeves.

Naruto opened his eyes suddenly and they were ringed red and the iris color changed. It was like staring into the eyes of a toad. "Don't be so quick to count me out, Sasuke. I still have quite a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Naruto take Sakura and go then. I can handle this without you."

Naruto laughed. "Shut up, I'm not letting you handle this alone. I have as much at stake in this as you do. I'm your life partner now and I'm not going to let you die that easily." The blond turned towards Sakura, he was still a little shaky on his feet but still looked confident. "Hide with Hikari Sakura. Don't let Obito get his hands on him without a fight."

Sakura nodded and begrudgingly headed for an exit. Obito broke eye contact with the enemies on top of the Juubi with him and scowled, noting that the pink haired brat was escaping with his new body. The Juubi's body started to shake and break apart causing Kabuto and Itachi to uneasily regain their footing as smaller bodies from the Juubi fell free and scattered across the debris ridden floor. They were all screaming heading for the able-bodied trio. Sakura turned; chakra was flooding into her body as she whipped her free fist into the ground, sending the creatures flying back.

Sasuke and Naruto were counting on her to keep Hikari safe and if she couldn't even do that, Sasuke might as well have killed her. She wished there was a better place to keep Hikari but since there wasn't anything around she cradled the infant closer and kept attacking as best as she could.

"Amaterasu!" Black fire surrounded Sakura and when the monster squirmed into it they burned slowly to ash. "Sakura, don't leave the circle of fire. It will keep you safe from harm as long as you don't touch it or leave!" Sakura nodded obediently. Sasuke was protecting her the best way he knew how and that was pretty much by quarantine. Sure, Sakura was pretty much trapped, but at least nothing could attack her or the child in her arms.

Sasuke and Naruto rushed through the creatures, clearing paths with the sheer force of their attacks. Naruto's Rasengan cutting and crushing them as Sasuke's Sharingan burned their bodies to ash and beat them into the floor. They leapt up onto the Juubi, joining Itachi's side just as Obito's scowl grew wider and deeper into his features.

"The scales tip again." Kabuto muttered.

"My, my the lovebirds have gathered enough strength to fight like the men they claim to be." Obito commented as Naruto lashed out. His attack made no difference in any regard as it went through Obito and almost caused him to fall off the Juubi entirely. Obito swung himself around and gripped onto the back of Naruto's head, pulling him back and flinging him back at Sasuke. The Uchiha couldn't resist but to catch him. They toppled over with the force of the move and Obito took the opportunity to pounce. His Rinnegan eye was blaring at the couple.

Kabuto smirked as he licked his lips, seeming very satisfied. A snake burst out of Kabuto's stomach. Orochimaru's DNA allowed him to replicate the snake form his master took when he was about to switch bodies. The snake's mouth opened, trapping Obito inside and swallowing him whole. Both Naruto and Sasuke's mouth's hung open as Kabuto laughed. "I'll digest him like this and take his powers! The Rinnegan and Sharingan, I'll not only surpass Orochimaru but his dream as well!"

The snake's eyes started to change gaining the Sharingan look to them and Sasuke's body shook. With something like that in play, Kabuto could be unstoppable. Itachi's Sharingan activated as he approached Kabuto. As much as he hated to think it, Itachi knew he needed to get Obito out of there before Kabuto could fully absorb him. Obito had been controlling the Juubi and progressively Itachi could feel the Juubi getting more and more powerful which meant more and more out of control. For now, until he could think of a way to keep the Juubi in check, Itachi had to save Obito.

Before Itachi could even reach Kabuto, before his Susanoo could even fully form, Kabuto's head was severed from his body. Itachi's eye widened. It was like seeing a legend play out before your eyes; he was looking into the eyes of his ancestor, the one and only Uchiha Madara. Kabuto's body fell to its knees and falling backwards, stomach up. Madara blinked as he cut into the snake, freeing Obito. He coughed and rolled to the side. He was covered in slime and fluid and he shook himself free of some of it but it stuck to him like glue.

"Sticky situation?" Madara questioned and Obito just glared.

"Cut the shit and help me keep these brats down. I need a little time to prepare the vessel to become the Jinchuuriki."

"And I assume that young Uchiha boy will be housing me?" Madara asked, even bothering to give Sasuke a chilling look before returning his gaze to Obito. The other Uchiha nodded. "Good choice."

Itachi's teeth grit down together before he looked at his little brother, who was seething with anxiety. Things were obviously picking up too quickly for his liking. As much as Itachi hated to admit it, he liked the odds better when Kabuto was alive. It was everyone versus Obito then.

The snake must have sent for Madara while they were beginning to fight so he could kill Obito with his own sensei. Not the best move on Kabuto's part. He should have known by now that Uchihas were not easily controlled. But that wasn't all of it. He had promised Kakashi he would stop the Edo Tensei so he could free up the alliance and bring them into this battle. Kabuto was dead now; the Edo Tensei was now in permanent effect. The only upside Itachi could see to this was that he couldn't be killed by Madara or Obito.

"Let us begin, Obito." Part of Madara's body sunk into the Juubi and the creature howled. Obito leapt off the Juubi and landed on the debris ridden floor. Naruto and Sasuke instantly gasped knowing exactly where he was heading. Obito was going for Hikari. Naruto couldn't contain his anger and adrenaline as he followed after Obito, determined to keep the Uchiha away from his child. He couldn't allow this man to hurt or touch him.

"Shit." Sasuke swore under his breath and looked between his lover and his brother. "Itachi, what should I do?"

Itachi swallowed. They couldn't do much against Madara but if they managed to incapacitate Obito or at least slow him down, it would cause them to take a step back and reformulate a plan. Itachi grabbed onto Sasuke's sleeve and guided his brother as they hunted Obito down. Itachi had a sealing scroll in his pocket but he didn't know if it would be able to work against Obito or Madara. Hell, it might not even work on him. Itachi's face set as he decided. The Totsuka could be used against both of the Uchihas. However, nothing would ruin Obito and Madara's plan more than the soul being ripped out of the Juubi. Its body was worthless without the chakra of the other nine Jinchuuriki. The Totsuka would assure something that had a semblance of victory.

The Uchiha paused, leaving Obito to his brother and Naruto. He had a much larger fish to fry. Madara and Itachi locked eyes and the older smirked. Itachi's Susanoo surrounded him in an instant and the older seemed to appreciate the skills of the younger. As much as he despised the younger generation of his clan for betraying him, he couldn't help but appreciate that they hadn't let themselves become weak.

Madara knew something was up as soon as they Uchiha stopped chasing after Obito. He was a resurrection and a very powerful one at that. He didn't know what this Uchiha was capable of but he assumed he would find out soon. Itachi's Susanoo pulled out its sword and Madara made the Juubi move. It actually backed away from Itachi. Madara felt a very strange power coming from this Uchiha and this power could very well end their plan before the Juubi even matured fully. The younger Uchiha frowned. Madara was as crafty as all the rumors lead him to believe. He didn't think, however, that Madara could catch on so quickly to the powers of his Susanoo.

Sasuke knew he couldn't touch Obito if the Uchiha was aware of what was going around him. Obito was quick and he was highly skilled. His Sharingan allowed him to break the barriers between space and time and there seemed to be no way to even begin to break down that connection. The only way Sasuke could even think about doing something like that was to remove his eye; that however required getting close enough to Obito to be able to cut it out.

There had to be a way of attacking Obito so that he couldn't just phase through it. Sasuke couldn't think of anything that had the power potential of doing that. He didn't know anything like the Flying Thunder God Technique. Sasuke knew he and Naruto were at the disadvantage against Obito. And Itachi abandoned his side so he could deal with Madara and the Juubi. Sasuke bit down on his lip. None of this mattered however; he would do everything in his power to make sure his son would be protected. He would die so that Hikari could be guaranteed a future.

Naruto wanted to just jump onto Obito's back and ride him into Sasuke's Amaterasu flames but he knew that would only land him with some very serious injuries. He didn't know what he could do to stop Obito. Nothing seemed to work. Taking Obito by surprise seemed impossible and they didn't know any technique that could counteract his ability to phase through space. Naruto grit his teeth as he watched as the Uchiha approached Sakura, who was angrily staring him down.

The circle of fire was large enough for Sakura to safely move around in but small enough to make it difficult to land in. Obito, however, didn't have a problem moving through the protective ring of fire. Sakura's brow was trickling with sweat, not from all the activity she was doing, but because of how badly her heart was racing. Obito could easily kill her without having to worry about taking a blow. She backed-up as much as she possibly could hugging the crying child tighter to her chest.

Sakura knew there was a way to end this all now, to gain some sort of upper hand. She could drop Hikari into the black flames. However, Sakura wasn't exactly sure about the importance of this child. Could Obito and Madara make their plan work without him? She didn't know. But there was always a way to find out. A tear ran down her cheek as she held the baby right above the fire. "Don't come any closer or I'll drop him."

Obito stopped in his tracks, allowing Naruto and Sasuke to get a good look at what Sakura was attempting to do with their child. "SAKURA!" Naruto's voice was hoarse with anger and rage started to bubble up in his blood. She was about to betray them and kill any hope for a happy family. How could she do something like that?

Sasuke's eyes grew icy as blood started to trickle from his eye. He had to release the Amaterasu so that Sakura couldn't kill Hikari. Even though Sasuke was pained to see it, he understood why Sakura was doing it. Hikari was what Obito was after and destroying that little life line was enough to get under his skin and cause him to be open and vulnerable. It could actually give Sasuke and Naruto the perfect opening to kill Obito but Sasuke could not physically make himself okay with sacrificing his only child so that he could maybe get a shot at Obito. Even with the shot, it may not have been enough to kill Obito. All in all, Sakura's rash thinking was too risky.

"Naruto, go help Itachi, I'll deal with this. You'll only make this more complicated than it needs to be." The flames were already starting to die and Naruto looked over at Sasuke, blood trickling down his cheek.

"But,"

"I'll handle this." Naruto was taken back a little by the dire seriousness of Sasuke's tone. He couldn't do anything but nod. The blond turned around, taking one last passing glance at Sasuke and their son before he ran to help Itachi.

Sasuke knew he only had seconds to react before Sakura actually dropped Hikari. The flames were dying and she actually let the baby out of her arms. Hikari was screaming and crying as he was tossed from the warmth into the air. Obito was rushing, his body moving so fast that Sasuke only saw a blur. He had his arms open to grab onto the child, shoving Sakura out of his way as he did so. She was screaming as Amaterasu bit into her flesh, burning and blistering it. Sasuke wasn't able to put out the flames in time but he was satisfied since he was just going to kill Sakura anyway. The Uchiha felt a unique satisfaction watching Sakura burn. A move like that couldn't be forgiven. A flash of electricity caught Obito in the chest and the baby fell into open and waiting arms. Sasuke knew that technique, he knew that crackling. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the one and only Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

"Sorry I was late; I got lost on the path of life." Sasuke couldn't help but resist rolling his eyes. Leave it to Kakashi to make light of the most serious situation they had ever been in. Hikari had stopped crying as he was coddled into Kakashi's chest and Obito looked up from the arm that had been shoved through his chest, blinking.

"Kakashi." Obito's voice was cold and solid. Sasuke rushed over to his sensei's side and took Hikari from his arms so that Kakashi could put even more strength into his Chidori. The Uchiha coughed a little as he looked his former teammate in the face. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"I think that's my line, Obito." Kakashi muttered. "Sasuke, get that kid out of here. I'll finish Obito."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't know what he was going to do with this child. He needed to help his brother and Naruto fight off the Juubi, not to mention finish Obito off. Even though Kakashi did manage some kind of blow, there was no way to tell if it was lethal.

Obito started to laugh, blood splattering up onto his lip. "You don't think it's going to be this easy, do you? You've given me nothing but an open opportunity. Madara knows what to do from here."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Obito moved through Kakashi, his flesh seeming to come alive as it approached him. Sasuke tried to run but noticed that his feet were glued in place by a pair of Zetsus. How could he have not seen this coming? How could he not sense their chakra? Sasuke started to struggle as the mob of flesh formed into a being that reminded him of Orochimaru's snake form. The form his former master assumed to take bodies with. Obito had learned the technique from Kabuto no doubt, the similarities were astonishing. The flesh overwhelmed Sasuke taking him into a wall of meat flesh. Sasuke couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't even scream when silence engulfed his child.

The wall retreated and fell into mess piles around him. The soul had left the body, Obito had shed his skin into Hikari. Obito was Hikari. He looked down at the eerily silent infant in his arms and held back a cry of anguish. He had failed. He let Obito take Hikari. Kakashi was shocked into silence as he glanced at the face of his former student. There was a broken hatred in Sasuke's eyes that he knew all too well. Obito had really taken everything from them. He had ruined something that could have been the epitome of beauty.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Save your words." Sasuke managed to say, tears bursting through his eyes and down his cheeks. "I don't need your pity words. We need to focus on the Juubi."

Naruto looked at a very frustrated Itachi and the Uchiha continuously tried to strike the Juubi with a sword made from the essence of his Sharingan. Naruto was amazed. Itachi was truly one of the most skilled ninjas he had ever seen. It was a honor to fight with him.

"What can I do to help you?" Naruto questioned, trying to observe everything that was going on. Itachi looked over at the blond. Itachi knew that Uzumakis like Naruto were well known for their abilities to control the beasts and Itachi wondered if Naruto could. It was obvious Madara was using his Sharingan and physical connection to the beast to control it but he wondered if Naruto could at the very least keep him from moving around.

"Naruto, can you hold the Juubi down with your chakra?"

Naruto was blindsided by the question. He didn't exactly know what Itachi meant or if he even really could stop the beast from moving. When he had been training before he had been captured Killer B and he had been practicing how to keep a tailed beast down long enough to take its chakra. Could that work here? The blond didn't see much more of an option. Naruto focused his chakra and he could feel the natural energy pulling and whipping up around him, forming a link of chains. Naruto closed his eyes as the chains of chakra burst from his body and wrapped themselves around the Juubi. The beast howled and Madara rocked on top of the Juubi as it tried to free itself. He hadn't been counting on this. He didn't think the younger Uchiha could out maneuver him so quickly. He needed to severe these chains of chakra. Madara removed himself from the beast and jumped down, planning on attacking the blond haired nuisance directly.

Itachi couldn't help but think this was perfect. Madara was quick though and Itachi didn't waste a single moment from the second Madara left the Juubi to sink that Totsuka into the Juubi. The beast let out a blood curdling scream as its soul and essence started to pull up and away from the demon.

But that's when Itachi noticed something wasn't going right. Instead of being sucked into the holster of the Totsuka, the Juubi was being flowed down Naruto's chakra chains. The blond's eyes were wide open as the Juubi's influence started to fill his body. He hadn't counted on this. He was just trying to hold the Juubi down but it was too late to stop now, he couldn't stop the monster's influence from consuming his body and soul. Naruto knew that this meant he was going to become something no one had seen in a very long time…If he even survived. His entire body felt like it was being ripped apart as his chakra tried desperately to seal and lock away the Juubi.

The blond fell to his knees as a seal appeared on his stomach and the beast's physical body started to turn hard, reverting back to nothing more than the stone statue it once was. Naruto's head was pounding as his life started to flash before his eyes. He could feel the Juubi trying to take over, trying to infest his mind so he would just become the beast but Naruto kept his mind focused through the black haze. He had to live. He had to keep control. Hikari needed him. Sasuke needed him. It was like a gate slammed shut in Naruto's mind because he couldn't feel the Juubi anymore.

Naruto's eyes were bloody red as he gasped for air, landing face first onto the ground, the consciousness stripped from his being. Itachi looked down at Naruto, rushing to his side and pulling the blond into his lap. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he hurt Naruto. Itachi knew the blond was alive, at the very least, but he didn't know what could come from this. Naruto could very easily be overcome by the Juubi.

"YOU BRAT!" Itachi turned towards a very angry looking Madara. He was stomping over to the two of them and Itachi swallowed hard. He was furious and he didn't know how to stop this raging Uchiha. Itachi dropped Naruto as his body started to burn, Amaterasu covering him. "I'll end you! I'll destroy you! YOU KILLED MY DREAM!" Itachi felt himself fall to ash and then rebuild, blinking as it happened. Madara couldn't kill him like this and he knew it. He couldn't feel pain so he didn't understand why Madara was attempting to torture him like this. Madara's arm reached out, gripping Itachi by the throat. "You disgusting worm!" Madara threw him to the ground like a rag doll and Itachi reached for the scroll in his pocket. He needed to end this, setbacks aside.

Madara lanced Itachi's hand free with a blade and the younger Uchiha's face froze. The old Uchiha was marching up to him, eyes burning for the kill when a blade embedded itself into Madara's back. The Uchiha didn't even flinch as he turned; blade still buried in his flesh, and grabbed Sasuke. He flung him into Itachi and the Uchiha brother's both huffed as the air was knocked from their lungs. The oldest Uchiha moved quickly and scooped up Sasuke before Itachi could grab him.

"This is your brother, right? I'll take great pleasure inhabiting this body and killing you with it!" Madara voice was filled with an angry desperation. The Uchiha gripped onto Sasuke's face, squeezing it as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, his Sharingan swimming so that Sasuke would be still as his body was taken over. His soul started to detach from the body Kabuto had stuffed it into and it started to file itself into Sasuke's mouth. Itachi watched in horror and started to formulate how to separate his brother from the evil Uchiha who had him in his grasp. He had already fucked up with Naruto; he couldn't allow Sasuke to be scathed as well.

"Grim Reaper Death Seal!" Itachi's eyes widened as he saw Kakashi appear in front of him, the reaper behind him, smiling wickedly. Madara's soul was stuck with the reaper's sword and it was being pulled out slowly. But Kakashi noticed that not just Madara's soul was coming up, Sasuke's was as well. Madara had managed to combine their essences together. He swore under his breath. "Itachi, forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Itachi wanted to cry and scream for Kakashi to spare his brother but the words lay unspoken in his dead throat. Kakashi's soul, guided by the reaper, ran up to where the Uchiha's were tangled and grabbed onto Madara's soul pulling as much as he could inside of himself before the reaper sliced Kakashi's soul in half. It seemed as though Sasuke's soul was strong enough then to absorb everything. Sasuke's left eye was open and everything was seemingly pulled inside. The pupil and iris scarred over, white as pure snow. Sasuke started screaming as pain rocked through his body. He was crying and holding the left side of his face. Kakashi's body fell to the ground and Madara's started to crumble, turning into dust and floating away in the wind. Itachi rushed over to his brother and Sasuke writhed in his arms.

This was not how Itachi thought this was going to go. He had no idea what all of this really took to stop. His brother had a demonic Uchiha sealed inside his eye. Naruto had a demon attached to his soul. And he didn't even know what had happened to Obito. Itachi looked over to where he last knew the baby was and saw a pile of flesh that he could have once called Obito. The bastard had done it, he had taken the baby. Itachi softly pushed Sasuke off of him and stood up. The baby was lying down on a makeshift cradle, no doubt Sasuke's quick handy work. He grabbed a kunai from his pocket and held it close to the baby's throat. It was time to end it. He would not allow this to happen again.

Itachi was taken aback when his arm was grabbed from behind and he was spun around. Naruto was looking at him, blood was soaking his white robes where the seal of the Juubi lay burned into his skin. "Touch my child, Itachi, do it. I'll kill you."

"Naruto, I need to finish this."

"I will let this monster out Itachi, don't touch him."

"He's right Itachi." Sasuke voice chimed in. The younger Uchiha was clutching his eye as he approached his brother. "The seal is still weak. I can feel Madara's presence already trying to knock its way through. The emotional upset could potentially ruin everything we worked for."

"But this is Obito!" Itachi felt as though he was arguing with a wall. He knew it was pointless but he couldn't help but be frustrated. Everything that could have gone wrong did. The Edo Tensei was still in effect, Sasuke was blind in one eye, Naruto was the host of a hideous monster, and the life of an innocent child was taken before it could even begin. "Do you think I want to kill him? This is my family too!"

"Then don't kill him." Naruto muttered. He placed a hand on Hikari's forehead and the child purred at the touch. "I can feel Obito inside of him but it isn't the strongest presence inside him. His soul is winning."

The three of them stood around in silence as the baby gurgled happily at them. It knew the worst was over now but didn't know what possibly could happen next. Itachi looked between Sasuke and Naruto and scooped the baby up in his arms. It was the first time he was able to hold his nephew and it warmed his heart to see something so absolutely beautiful. Of course that beauty was marred by Obito's presence. He could feel it. He could feel Obito.

"If this child starts showing signs of being Obito and taking on his personality, I will kill him." Itachi stated, his tone flat.

Naruto looked at the child in Itachi's arms. "Yes. For now the monster sleeps but if he ever developed into Obito he could easily finish what he started. And now that I house the Juubi, I'll be the most vulnerable. He's my child…"

"I'll never let Obito have you again." Sasuke said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'll kill Hikari before Obito can use him."

Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he shook his head. "We can't return to the village like this."

Itachi nodded. "They'll kill Hikari without hearing us first. And they might even kill you Naruto, you're the Juubi vessel…"

Sasuke looked around and glanced back to his brother. "Then we should vanish without a trace, don't you think?"

The four of them left the compound, staring down at it as Itachi allowed his Amaterasu to cover the building and envelop any evidence of them. They wouldn't allow the alliance to find them now. They would run and hide for the rest of their lives if they had to. Sasuke reached out and grabbed onto Naruto's hand but the blond shook him off so he could better cradle the child into his chest.  
-

**EPILOGUE:**

Naruto sat down, his eyes were blood red, and the thick dark circles of insomnia were burning purple, hallowed craters into his flesh, marring his once full and beautiful face. He held the baby in his arms. Hikari was silent now. Completely silent. But his eyes were open, staring up and out at the moon. It seemed to have him entranced. It also seemed as though Hikari's body was still holding onto its original personality. Naruto wondered how long though. Obito's presence lingered in his frame. Naruto could feel it. The Juubi had been sealed into him and the mark on his stomach still burned, as though it knew that its master was lingering in the host's arms. The baby seemed to only cry in the arms of its father, Sasuke, as though Obito was warning its host that its own father may be the one who would, one day, if the correct signs came, kill him. Naruto prayed, as he held his baby, rocked it slowly, that Sasuke would never have to bring Hikari to an end.

Itachi was leaning out the window, his expression blank. When Kabuto died, which was completely out of his control, the Edo Tensei was set in stone. His dead body now cursed to walk this earth unless sealed and trapped, which he vowed, never would happen. If there was even a fraction of a chance Obito could come back, he would follow that child to the depths of Hell and back to stop him. Sasuke was standing near him and his eye was hardened, the left one covered with a makeshift patch. Another thing, Itachi mused, that had been out of his control. The flames of Amaterasu withered and silenced by the seal that now and hopefully forever would encase Madara.

"Naruto, how long is it now that you've been awake waiting on the child?" Sasuke asked as he stepped away from the window. The pale moon light encasing half of his face in shadows, showing his full and complete side, Sasuke seemed to be smiling. Naruto, however, knew that this was nothing more than a mere façade. He had been living with the two Uchiha brothers for months now, knowing only the older was harmless towards him and his infant. "Allow me to watch him tonight; you deserve a good rest, love."

"A child needs to be with his mother." Naruto replied softly, eyeing Sasuke with weariness. As much as he would love to hand Hikari over to Sasuke, as much as he would enjoy getting a good night's sleep, and deep down, as much as he would enjoy all of their suffrage to be over, he still couldn't allow Sasuke to spend time alone with the Hikari. "Besides, you know how he cries when he's been with you for too long."

"The evil inside sleeps." Itachi said as he looked towards Naruto. "We know that. If, Naruto, you continue to ostracize Sasuke from his child then it may blossom. And we all know that there is a possibility that the seal on Sasuke's eye may break as well and he might become the new evil we fear. So for now, we should all play the happy family we crave…"

Naruto slowly stood, his legs feeling weak from the chakra reinforcement to the seal. At night, he was the most feeble and vulnerable. But the surviving villages didn't know that yet. He handed the child to Sasuke and the younger Uchiha seemed warmed to have his child goo and purr at him. Itachi's gaze tilted back out the window. "We have a visitor. It's the Kazekage." Naruto came to the window and blinked at the red head stepping through the brush.

"He's alone. I'll speak with him. If you think the situation is about to go south Itachi feel free to step in." Naruto muttered as he went for the door, closing it softly as he did so. He walked around the other side of the house and stood in direct sight of the window. Itachi seemed hidden in the shadows as he did that. Gaara wouldn't reveal himself in Itachi's presence anyway. "Come out Gaara."

The red head moved silently, coming to meet the blond. He stood in front of Naruto, green eyes piercing into the blue. There was a sheen of worry coating them but Naruto chose to keep his face hard and ignored the concern that glazed in his former's friends eyes.

"Where have you two been? After you escaped after the war, we've all been searching for you and Sasuke!"

"Why?"

"Because you've abandoned everything. You both abandoned your village, you abandoned your friends, and you've even abandoned your ambitions. What about all your talk of becoming the Hokage?"

"The village doesn't need me, Gaara. There isn't much left of it, don't you think? In fact, I do believe that there isn't much left of the Sand village either. So, this trip must really be on borrowed time. Just tell me why you're really here."

Gaara was silent, his eyes moving away from concern and gaining hardness to them; an almost calloused and seemingly protective look. "We know of the child."

"It was only a matter of time…" Naruto whispered. "And what do you plan to do about my child? Do you think I would hand him over to you?"

Gaara shook his head. "You shouldn't protect it. It's a monster."

Naruto started to laugh, slowly and almost soundlessly at first before the laughter burst from his mouth, giving his exhausted body an almost creepily emaciated yet lethal glow. "Hikari, the monster? I believe you need to start looking away from the baby and starting looking at the man before you!" Naruto ripped open the loose robe he had been wearing to show an intricate sealing laid, seemingly burned into his flesh. "I am the Juubi container; I took the demon's chakra and encased him in my tomb of flesh and bone. I am the monster. The child is nothing."

Gaara was stunned, even if just for a moment. "The Juubi is not the monster we seek, and you know it." His voice was soft in pleading as he looked at Naruto. His hands reaching out to grab Naruto's weakened body. "We can help you. The nations have fallen apart, yes, but we are different than before. We've become one large people. Tsunade eagerly awaits yours and Sasuke's return."

Naruto slapped the hand off of him. "No. This began with Sasuke and I, and that's how it will end. We will not return anywhere that doesn't guarantee a safe welcome for us or our child. Our first born son. He's everything we have now and I will not let the villages tear him apart in an attempt to free Obito and condemn his spirit. Besides, the child shows no knowing or ill effects of the spirit inside, I've seen to that personally. And if, not when, the child becomes consumed by Obito…We will be the ones to end him. Not you."

"Can you really kill your own child, Naruto? Do you have the will to do it?" Gaara snapped back, anger boiling up in his body.

"They may not be able to, but I can." Itachi stepped from the darkness and stood next to the blond. "I am immortal now and I will be the child's ever watchful guardian. He cannot destroy me and at the first sign of everything going to shit, I will be there. I will end him before everything can get too out of hand."

Gaara stood silently as he bit his bottom lip. "There will be no convincing you…I really wished for a different ending to this. I will not…No, I cannot accept your resignation like this Naruto."

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and nodded to Itachi. "It can't be helped. I laid my life down for Hikari the moment I brought him into this world and I will lay down my life again to take him out. This is no longer your fight or anyone else's. Leave this to be a squabble between family. Itachi, you know what to do."

Itachi was in front of Gaara within mere moments, his eyes flashing bloody red as Sharingan swirled to life. "You will forget how you got here and destroy any record of this place. Allow no one else to come to this place. This place holds nothing for you; it is merely a dead end, a disappointment. Tell the people to search for Naruto, Sasuke, and the child in the far end of Iwagakure."

Gaara's eyes were glassy but he did as he was told, turned on his heel, and walked out into the darkness. No one would be able to figure out that Itachi warped his mind with illusions until after they had picked up and moved on.

Bathed in pale moon light Itachi could see all of Naruto's new and painful looking surface flaws. Where there once was much beauty linger exhaustion; a sadness so deep that it seemed to pull the blond down, down to where the monsters slept. Naruto turned and sighed.

"Let's head in."

Naruto muttered. Sasuke was sitting in a rocking chair, holding his son so gently and calmly that Hikari had actually fallen asleep. It was the first time Hikari had slept in Sasuke's arms, and it was beautiful. The silence that finally engulfed them at night was thick and brought a sense of calm. Naruto leaned over Sasuke and kissed him softly.

"We're going to have to relocate soon. Maybe within a week or two. There's no telling how long the jutsu will last or if someone will notice." Sasuke nodded as his brother spoke.

There was an eerie calm rolling over them, like right before the storm. But all of them prayed that if or when there was a storm, that they could weather it. Hikari had been an uphill battle from the start and they wouldn't be coming down off the hill anytime soon.  
-

**And this concludes the Solution. Please don't murder my face.**

**Itachi: -silence-  
Naruto: -silence-  
Sasuke: -silence-  
Me: -hiding-  
Itachi: what?  
Me: AND UNTIL NEXT TIM-  
Sasuke: Oh, no. No. You're not allowed to do that.  
Me: Actually, I am. The original ending I had in mind was like twenty times worse than this. It was bad. And I was like I can't do that, it's wayyy too extreme.  
Everyone: -silence-  
**

**Okay I know it isn't the best ending in the world but I like it. Artistic differences! I didn't want everything to be perfect! D: anyway, I really hope you guys KINDA enjoyed it. At least a little! Like I said, I'll write something else if you guys REALLY hate it that much. But until then, this was Hitoko-sama. Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
